Wake Up Little Angel
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: A sudden engagement is made, but the problem is Sasuke dislikes Sakura, and Sakura isn't sure of how she feels. As they get older, strange feelings form between the two. What ARE their true feelings? Time Skip WILL be used! Sasusaku R&R Pls! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

_I look stupid. _Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror grumpily and swept his bangs aside. _Why do I even have to dress up like this? _He frowned. "Darn it!"

"Master Sasuke!" a man in a tux scolded, "That is no way for a high-class Prince of the Leaf Kingdom to speak!" He took out a hankerchief and wiped his hands. "As I was saying, your father wishes to see you."

"Fine," Sasuke mumbled, rolling his eyes.

The butler glared at the young boy. "I beg your pardon?" he toned.

Sasuke sighed and bowed to the older man politely. "My apologies," he said, "I shall go to my father right this instant." He stood up straight and left to the throne. _I hate this stupid manners stuff! It's just so... _He gritted his teeth. _STUPID!_

_

* * *

_

"Ahhh..." Sasuke's father sighed when he saw his son enter the throne room, "Sasuke, there you are." He smiled, yet kept a straight stare. "We have some guests today. I want you to meet them."

Sasuke blew some bangs away from his dull eyes. "Why?"

Fugaku frowned. "It's a courtesy," he said bluntly and led his son to a special chamber across the hall. He opened the door and they found an elegant woman standing before them, hands folded neatly.

Sasuke stared at her. "...??"

"Your Majesty," the woman hummed, her porcelain face impassive, "Fugaku Uchiha."

"Yes?" the king asked.

"I wish to present to you-" The woman stepped aside. "Princess Sakura of the Hidden Kingdom of the Cherry Trees." She pulled long veil aside.

A plump, pink-haired little girl was uncovered and she looked at the two males shyly. "Umm..." she squeaked.

"She's lovely," Fugaku complimented. "She will be spending the summer with us, correct?"

"That is correct," the woman replied and looked down at the young princess.

Sakura blushed a bit when she saw Sasuke and tugged on the woman's dress timidly. "Umm... Miss Yuri?" she asked, "Why does that boy have a mushroom-shaped head?"

Sasuke's body tensed and his eyes widened in surprise. _A MUSHROOM?!_ He glared at her. "Father," he started, "Will you PLEASE tell me why that GIRL over there has ugly pigtails and so many freckles? Not to mention that she is quite puffy- Ow!" He bit his lip as his father pinched his back.

"Sasuke, mind your manners!" Fugaku chastised the boy, "Princess Sakura is a guest and will be spending her summer HERE." He smiled at the girl. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay, Princess."

"Th-thank you," Sakura answered him softly, angered by Sasuke's insults, "I'm sure I will." She finally flashed a sweet smile and walked towards the king and prince. She looked at Sasuke kindly. "I'm sure I'll like YOU."

Sasuke sweatdropped. _She's dangerous..._

"If that is all," Miss Yuri interrupted, "Then I shall go. Good day to you all." She bowed and took her leave.

"Sasuke," the older Uchiha ordered, "Take Princess Sakura here and give her a tour. Make sure she enjoys it."

"But-" Sasuke tried.

"That's an order." The king nodded and went off to another part of the castle.

_Ugh. Fine. _He gave Sakura a nasty look and turned around. "Come with me," he finally said.

Sakura faked a smile and brought her hands together. "Why, thank you, Sir Mushroom!" She giggled. "Show me the playrooms, too, okay?" She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. _This girl's gonna kill me- I know it! _"Just...follow me," he muttered.

* * *

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Sakura's innocent questions came, "Why are your eyes so dark? Are you always this boring? Where are the treats?! I wanna play dollies, do you like dollies, too? Why is that room there? And that room? And THAT room?"

Sasuke popped a vein and whirled around, eyes red with fury. "Why is the sky blue?" he asked sarcastically. "Why do you ask such stupid questions?!" _Geez, for a four year old, she's freakin' annoying!_

"Oooooooo!" Sakura tattled, "You said a foul word! And you're only five, too! For all I know that is..."

"So what?"

Sakura pouted. "So what?" she huffed, "That's like asking why your head is so mushroom-y! Why IS your head mushroom-y?"

"Why is your forehead so freakishly wide?" Sasuke shot back.

Sakura gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you...big..." She sniffed and cried out loudly, "MEANIE!!! Waaah!" She sobbed insanely, her chubby cheeks flushed.

"Shhhhh!" Sasuke chided, panicking a bit and looking around. "Keep it down!" He saw his room nearby and opened the door. "Get inside!" he urged and pushed her in, running in after her. He shut the door behind him and locked it. "Why are you so loud?! You'll get me into trouble!"

Sakura sniveled and wiped her eyes. "Mmmmm..." she whined, "You hurt my feewings..." She looked up at him with green, beady eyes. "Say you're sowy."

"No way!" Sasuke argued.

Sakura flushed again and screamed, "WAAHHHHHHH! You really ARE a big meanie!! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed again and screamed...and screamed.

"Shhhhhh!" Sasuke went over to her and shook her lightly. "Fine! Fine! Sorry for being so mean! There, happy?!"

Sakura looked at him nervously and smiled a bit. "Thank you!" she giggled and and gave him a big hug. "You're so nice!! Heehee!" To her excitement, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke blushed furiously. "You-!"

"Master Sasuke," a man knocked, turning the locked knob persistently. "Open this door, if you please. I heard some commotions and am here to inspect it."

"L-let go of me!" Sasuke whispered, flustered and bright red.

"Heeheehee!" Sakura held onto him tightly. "I dun wanna!"

The butler used the keys and opened the door and stepped inside. "Master Sasuke, I-" When he saw the scene in front of him, he froze. "Oh, my!" he gasped in shock.

"Wait, Takeshi!" Sasuke assured him, "It's not what it looks like! I-"

"What is all this racket?" Sasuke's mother asked, running into the room. "My goodness!" she yelped when she saw the scene as well. "This is quite a surprise! I must tell my husband right away! Takeshi, go tell of this to the other kingdom. We must tell of this future event!" She smiled happily and ran out of the room with the butler.

"Hold on!" Sasuke cried, "Mom!" He tried to stand up, but fell due to the weight of the girl clinging onto him. "Oof! Ugh, will you let go of me, Sakura? We're in a predicament here!"

"Heehee.." she laughed and gave him another kiss innocently, "You talk funny!"

Sasuke blushed again and gave up. _What's the point anymore?_ "Let go of me!" he tried again.

"I think we've found our son a future bride!" Mikoto's gentle voice drifted into the room, reaching the young Uchiha's ears. "Princess Sakura!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted in unison with his father.

"I just found our little Sasuke cradling the cute Princess in his arms lovingly," the Queen continued, "And she seemed to return his feelings." She smiled. "So... Why not, right?"

"You have a point there..." Fugaku answered her, deep in thought. "Though they seem young, I think they've developed feelings for each other already." He grinned. "It's decided! We shall arrange an engagement for them! By the ages of either twenty or twenty-one, they shall be wed! And our kingdoms unite!"

The servants cheered at the news.

Sasuke overheard this and glared at Sakura. "Thanks a lot..." he grumbled, full of sarcasm. _I don't wanna get married to you when I grow up! NEVER!!! You're an annoying pest! And ugly, too! Get off of me! Ewwww! She has kooodies!! _

"You're welcome!" Sakura replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked down the flight of stairs to go to the dining room. _That girl is pathetic. She's annoying and she always will be! _

"Sasuke!" Sakura called happily as she ran after him, "Pwinceeeyyyy, wait for meeee!" To her dismay, she tripped on her own foot and fell forward. "Ahhhh!" she screamed in horror and shut her eyes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke moved quickly and caught her just in time. He laid her down and looked at her crossly as she opened her eyes. "You have to be more careful," he told her with much concern yet disgust, "I will not allow myself to be held responsible for your injuries...in the future, that is."

Sakura blinked in surprise as a blush appeared on her face. "Why do you talk like that?" she asked out of the blue.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Sakura smiled at him and sat up, giggling a bit. "You talk like Daddy," she pointed out, "But how should I know?" She brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her legs with her white and pink dress. "I hardly even see him anymore. I miss him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _So? Why should I care? It's not MY problem. I think._

Sakura's smile suddenly vanished and she stood up stiffly. "I-I'll leave you alone now," she sniffed and left.

Sasuke watched as she went out to the garden and then saw his mother approaching him. "Mother," he acknowleged.

"Sasuke," she smiled, "There you are. Where's little Sakura? Isn't she with YOU?" She looked around worriedly.

"She just went to the garden," Sasuke said dully, "And I am off to ride my horse now. Excuse me as I do what I please." But before he was able to move, Mikoto blocked his path and glared at him. He looked up at her uncertainly. _Please don't say-_

Mikoto pointed towards the garden and said, "Go talk to her."

"But-"

"If you don't, you will be punished!" The queen huffed and went upstairs, nose in the air- showing her pride and elegance.

"Pffft!" Sasuke snorted and went to the garden. _It's not fair! It's just not fair!_

_

* * *

_

Sakura looked down at her reflection in the puddle sadly. "Daddy?" she sniveled and sat under a cherry blossom tree. "Are you ever coming back?" She felt something small tickle her nose and sneezed. She saw a cherry blossom fall and caught it in her small hands. She looked up and gasped when she saw the young Prince lying down on a branch. "Sasuke?" 

"Tell me," Sasuke mumbled, "Why are you so sad?"

Sakura's eyes lit up with hope. "Do you really wish to hear my story?" she asked with eagerness. _Doe he really care about me?! Yayy! We can be fwends!!_

"No," Sasuke replied emotionlessly and brought a blossom to his nose. "But I do happen to be curious."

Sakura's cheeks puffed in anger and she stood up. "Well, I'm not telling you anything!" She folded her arms and turned her back on his in a stubborn manner. "NOTHING in this world will make me tell you about ANYTHING!"

Sasuke scowled. "Then I won't ask."

"Fine!" Sakura cried, "I'll tell you!"

_Darn it! _Sasuke popped a vein.

"You see, Daddy went to fight a war a few years ago...as mommy said to me. He comes back sometimes, but he usually only stays for a few days and doesn't come back for a weeeeally long time." Sakura placed her cherry blossom in her hair. "I wanna see him again."

Silence.

"Good luck with that," Sasuke muttered, looking up at the sky with a bored look in his dark eyes.

"You bully!" Sakura squeaked and stomped her foot.

"Thanks."

Sakura looked down and saw a small pebble. She picked it up and threw it at the resting Uchiha. "Take that, you mean...SOMETHING!"

Sasuke fell off the branch and stood up, outraged. "Hey, what was THAT for?!"

"For being a mean person, that's what!"

"Ugghhhhh!" Much to his surprise, Sasuke charged at her and caused the both of them to fall into the pond. When they came up the surface, he threw a lillypad at her. "Why are you so annoying?!"

Sakura threw the lillypad aside and splashed water onto him. "Why are you so mean?!"

The two kids splashed and shoved each other into the water, making the fishes scatter amd the flowers tip. Sakura fell over and Sasuke pulled her up, only to push her back in again. "Take that!" he taunted. For a few minutes, this went on repetitively.

Sakura had finally had it after resurfacing for the tenth time and started to cry. "Wahhhhh!" she shrieked, "I don't wanna play with you anymore! Wahhhhh!" She got out of the pond and ran back inside crying.

Sasuke jumped out as well and ran after her. "Wait, you can't just- Uh-oh..." He gulped when he saw his parents in front of him with the soaked princess behind them. _This isn't good..._

"Sasuke!" Fugaku roared, "What is the meaning of this?!" He drew Sakura out into view and glared at them both. "Now, is this any way for a prince and princess to behave?!"

"No," the two admitted sadly.

"You two," Mikoto snapped gently, "Go to Sasuke's room and apologize to each other there. When you come out, I want to see you two getting along again! But first things first." She took Sakura's small hand and led her to the dressing room in the other wing.

"Dry off and to your room, young man!" Fugaku scolded Sasuke, who- obeyed.

* * *

In Sasuke's room...

Sasuke and Sakura sat in opposite sides, both silent. Sasuke played with a small toy horse and Sakura fumbled with her new red and pink dress. Silence once more.

"Look," Sasuke spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "Sorry for what I did to you."

Sakura scowled at him scornfully. "Hmph!" she huffed and looked away again.

"I should've had better control of myself. My anger." Sasuke put the toy horse down and sighed. "I have such a short temper. I've been trying so hard to control it...for years."

"You still talk that way."

"Huh?"

Sakura stood up and sat down next to him. "You talk like a big person." Forgetting her anger, she smiled at him and held his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "Act your age!"

A blush appeared on Sasuke's face and he averted her gaze. "Uhh...can you please let go of my hand?"

"I dun wanna," came Sakura's answer.

Sasuke stood up and struggled to get his hand free from her strong grasp. "Let go!"

"I dun wanna!" Sakura repeated and laughed. She yanked him back and gave him a big hug. "We're going to be really good fwends, I just know it!"

"Gahk!" Sasuke choked as he felt his life being squeezed out of him.

His door then opened to reveal the king and queen. "Look at them," Mikoto sighed happily, "Aren't they the cutest pair? They've made up so quickly! It's like they were meant to be!"

Sasuke looked up at the excited woman. _No- Not again! Mom, stop jumping to conclusions! _"I'm too young!" he whined.

"Oh!" Fugaku laughed heartily, "We know THAT, son. Thats why marriage is set for when you two reach the age of twenty and up. And you certainly DO make a nice couple."

"Thank you!" Sakura squealed, mindless of the adults' interpretations. "Heehee! I think Sasuke's nice, too! Even though he CAN be a meanie-head!"

The King and Queen sweatdropped. "Okay," Mikoto spoke nervously, "Well, Your father and I had best be going now, Sasuke. Best of wishes!" They flashed cheerful smiles and closed the door as they left.

"Waiiiiit!" Sasuke cried. He stood up and ran for the door, but tripped on the rug and fell- with the young princess on top of him. He froze and gazed into her eyes. _Oh my-_

The impact shook the bookshelf behind them and caused a book to fall on Sakura's head. "Umph!" she squeaked as she fell forward, her lips meeting his briefly. She pulled away and rubbed her sore head. "Owowowowowow!" she cried in pain, "That hurt!" She crawled off of Sasuke and tended to her noggin.

Sasuke remained frozen on the floor, eyes wide in shock and cheeks flushed. _She-she-she...!!! _"..." Almost mechanically, he stood up and left his room. _Must...go...drink...WATER! Wipe off...lips!!_

Sakura shook her head and pouted. "This isn't a vewy fun summer stay!" she complained, her eyes downcast, "Not fun at all." Realizing that her prince was gone, she stood up and ran out the open door. "Wait for me! I wanna play another game! I'm bored! Saaaaaaassssssssukkkkkeeeeeee!"

Sasuke finally snapped out of his short daze and fought back. "Leave me alone and play by yourself!"

"But it's more fun playing with YOU!"

"Arrrrggghhh!" Sasuke threw his hands in the air. _I don't care anymore! _He bolted down the hallway, running away as fast as he can. "Go away!"

Sakura laughed, thinking of it as a game of tag. "Heehee, I'm it! Yayy!" She picked up her skirt and ran after him like lightning. "Here I coooooommmmme! Weeeee! Hahaha!"

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Sasuke cried. _She's gone crazier!_


	3. Chapter 3

_At the month of June, the day before Sakura would leave..._

Throughout the months, Sakura had been chasing Sasuke all around the Leaf Kingdom. As she waited at the port, she held a small little flower in her hands. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked Ms. Yuri.

"I have no knowledge of that," the strict young woman replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We must go now, Princess. Your parents are waiting!"

"But-"

"There you are!" Takeshi called from afar. "The Prince is here, Princess. He wished to bid you a farewell before you departed for another eight months."

Sasuke approached the Princess, annoyance plastered across his pale face. "Goodbye, Princess Sakura," he muttered grumpily, knowing that peasants were watching the whole scene. He looked back at Takeshi, who nodded for him to continue. "I look forward to your return." He bowed stiffly.

Sakura giggled and gave him the flower. "Thank you!" she squeaked and boarded the ship. She took a peek out of the window, but gasped when she saw the young Uchiha throw her flower down and step on it. _How could he?!_

"Goodbye...SAKURA." Sasuke forced a smile and left with Takeshi.

Sakura had finally gotten the hint that he detested her so and frowned. "Fine," she huffed, "If that's how you feel then!"

Fugaku smiled, watching his son return to the castle from his carriage. "This was a brilliant plan! Their engagement is perfect."

* * *

_Eight months later..._

"I can't believe eight months passed already!" Sasuke shouted with grief and picked up a kunai. In his anger, he sliced his air with it. Unconsciously, the kunai's sharp edges sliced through his hair with much ease."Gahhh!" Realizing what he had done, he threw the weapon down and tried to fix his now-spiky hair. "Oh, boy..."

"Sasuke," Mikoto said as she entered the Prince's room, "The Princess has arrived. And- Oh my goodness!" She held her hand in shock. "What have you done to your hair, good word?!"

"Ummm..I...uh..."

"Never mind that." She pushed her son towards the stairs. "We must get going and greet little Sakura. She will be so upset if you don't come to see her!"

Sasuke scowled. "Pfftttt!"

"Hmmm..." Ms. Yuri hummed when she saw the Queen and Prince appear out in the courtyard. "Your Highness, Princess Sakura is here."

"Oh, hello there, Princess," Mikoto greeted with a delighted smile. "And welcome back." She looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at her and sighed. "Hello," he grumbled.

Sakura was let down of her horse and she looked at Ms. Yuri hesitantly. "But-" The woman's finger pointed at the Prince's way. She sighed. "Oh, okay."

The two approached each other silently, eyes downcast and faces scrunched with hatred. Sasuke was the first to speak...grudgingly. "Hello, Princess Sakura," he grumbled, averting her gaze, "It's very nice to have you back...h-here."

"Why," Sakura replied, her polite tone obviously fake, "Thank you, Prince Sas-" She stopped when she saw Sasuke run back to his mom and frowned when she saw his mom send him back to her. She rose and eyebrow. "Prince Sasuke," she finished coldly.

Sasuke took her hand and looked back at his mom, who was nodding crossly. _Aww, man! _He looked down at the Princess's hand awkwardly. "...??"

Sakura made an awful face, her eyes flaring. "Well?"

_Oh, fine! Geez! Let's just get it over with! _Sasuke leaned down and gave her hand a soft peck. He then let it go and straightened back up hastily. "Yuck!" he cried, spitting and wiping his lips with his sleeve. He glared at Sakura. _Ewwww! That was so nasty!_

Sakura wiped her hand on her skirt while still glaring at Sasuke. _About time. _With a huff, they turned their backs on each other.

_**SONG TIME!**_

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer," Sasuke sang to himself quietly and angrily, "I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box!"

"He looks conceited," Sakura whispered.

"What a total bummer!"

They then sang at the same time, "I'll be lucky if I get chickenpox!" They huffed and began to part, but were pushed back by their guardians to finish their greetings. They rolled their eyes and faced each other once again.

"So happy you could come," Sasuke sang to Sakura sarcastically.

"So happy to be here!" Sakura sang back, faking a smile and happy tone.

_HOW I'D LIKE TO RUN!! _They continued faking their smiles and voices.

Sakura turned back around, her smile vanishing slowly. "This is not my idea-"

Sasuke shook his head vigorously and turned his back on her. "This isn't my idea-"

"OF FUN!" The duo huffed, folding their arms.

Kakashi, who had accompanied Ms. Yuri and Sakura on their trip, served as Sakura's second guardian- and he was aslo her father's most trusted advisor. "Your Highness," he addressed the Queen, "My King and Queen are quite pleased with the arrangements."

Mikoto smiled. "As soon as my husband comes back from his short trip, I'll be sure to tell him the news." She then laughed and tuned, "The children seem to get along quite nicely."

Unknown to the adults, Sasuke and Sakura were racing down the stairs. Sasuke scampered in a panic, nearly falling. Sakura got ahead of him and tripped him, causing him to fall on the floor. She then jumped on top of him and began to choke him. He pushed her off in response and messed up her hair, pulling on her small pigtails and poking her forehead. She kicked him on the chest and scratched him all over and spat on his clothes.

"We'll join your lands if this arrangement kicks!" Kakashi sang along.

When they turned around, they saw the pair nearly killing each other. They pulled the two away from each other. Mikoto grinned, "Now this is my idea-"

"OF A MATCH!"

Sasuke and Sakura stuck their tongues out at each other stubbornly. "Porcupine-headed goof!" Sakura spat.

"Mountain-headed freak!" Sasuke spat back with the same ferocity. They got a lecture for their 'foul' words.

* * *

Sakura was in her new room and was coming her hair innocently. "He is so stupid," she mumbled. "Especially his hair." 

Sasuke sneaked into her room and replaced her hair gel with new-picked honey when she went into her closet. He smirked and left silently. _That oughtta teach her a thing or two!_

Sakura came out with a new orange and yellow dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She sniffed. "What's that smell?" She checked her accesories and makeup to find... "Honey, eh?" She frowned. _I bet Sasuke did this. _She took the small jar and left her room.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, scratching his spiky blonde hair. "So, annoyed little miss ditsy yet?"

"Shhh!" Sasuke chided his best friend and laughed. "I replaced her hair gel jar with honey! Boy, is she gonna have a bad hairday!"

**_Plop!_**

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke staggered abckwards and fell down on the marble floor, trying to take the jar of sticky substance off his head. "Ughh! Get it off me! N-Naruto!!"

"Coming!" Naruto helped out his friend, but stopped when he heard giggling.

"Huh??" Sasuke found his strength and got the jar off. He glared at the amused Princess upstairs. "Sakura!"

"Oops," Sakura shrugged, sarcasm in her voice, "Excuse my clumsy fingers. I guess the jar must've slipped. But don't worry. Honey will come off...in about two days!" She laughed hysterically.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto took the jar and threw it at the girl, hitting her on her head. "Lets see how YOU do!"

"Eeeeeeeppp!" Sakura yelped and threw the jar off her head. "Ew! Ew! Ew! It's all sticky and stuff! Ewwwww!" She looked at her hands in disgust, but then cried when she found her hair gummy and sweet. "Eeeekk! My hair!My beautiful rosette hair!" She glared at the laughing boys below. "You monsters! How could you?!"

"Now we're even!" Sasuke replied, wiping his nose with his finger.

"You are sooooo mean!" Sakura screamed and stomped back into her room.

"Why, thank you!" Sasuke and Naruto mocked and punched knuckles, grinning widely. "Hehe!"

"Yaaaaarrrggghhh!" Sakura came at them with a wooden sword in her hand. "I'm gonna get you guys for this!" She seemed to fly down the stairs- due to her fast sprinting- and swung her sword like a barbarian.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto turned heels and ran, the horrified Prince right behind him. "Thi- This is NOT a way a Princess should act!"

Sasuke ran as fast as his young legs could carry him. "Well," he panted, "Unfortunately, this...THING i-isn't a... PRINCESS! She's a boogie man! A big hairy, scary, gorilla-faced freak!"

Sakura overheard his insults, causing her rage to grow. "Sasuke, royal Prince or not, you and Naruto are going to suffer my wrath!"

"This is definitely not MY idea of fun!" Naruto remarked before the three of them dashed out into the courtyard.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it! And yes, this fic has a slight relation to Swan Princess. I would like to thank sasukeandsakurafan of Youtube for giving me this idea!! **

**And thnx for the reviews so far, you guys! Pls review this chappy, too! I spent my study time on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CRASH!_**

Expensive tea sets flew all around the courtyard and women-guests screamed and ran in a panic as three children charged into their tea party and broke everything in sight. They gasped and watched on in horror, murmuring and shaking their heads.

"Get back here!" Sakura cried, climbing on top of a fallen table. She picked up a small teacup and threw it at the boys angrily.

Sasuke and Naruto ducked, the delicate item missing their heads and breaking on a wall nearby. "Oh, snappers!" Naruto gasped, he and his companion taking cover behind another table. "She's finally lost it!"

"Dude!" Sasuke took a saucer and threw it back, nearly hitting Sakura's face. "She lost it a long time ago!"

Sakura snuck up on them and rose her wooden sword. "Prepare to get hurt!" She brought it down, but gasped when she felt herself being stopped by strong hands. She turned around stiffly to find Kakashi behind her, glaring at...her. She gulped and dropped her sword. "..."

When Sasuke and Naruto heard nothing happening, they poked their heads out and came face-to-face with the angry, older male. They turned pale and shrunk. "Uh-oh... We're busted..."

"I was wondering what was all the ruckus," Kakashi said calmly, looking around and seeing the frightened women in the sidelines. "And I see the Prince and Princess battling it all out." He shook his head. "Your parents will NOT be happy one bit."

"We're sorry," Sasuke and Sakura uttered guiltily and looked down at their feet. Naruto looked away and hid behind the table.

"I see you...Naruto."

_Darn it! _Naruto sweatdropped and looked up at Kakashi. "I-I see," he laughed nervously, "Well, I hear my mother calling. So I guess I'm off. See ya, Sasuke! And uh... Princess Sakura." He bowed in respect and ran off, shaking.

"Now, for you two." Kakashi turned to the royal offsprings. "I believe Queen Mikoto will provide the lecturing."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other and then looked away with a huff. "!!"

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Mikoto scolded, waddling her finger crossly at the two kids before her. "How could ROYALTY be so wreckless?" She sighed in aggravation and placed her slender index fingers on her temples. "Now I have a terrible headache! And especially YOU, Princess! How could you act so...so... BARBARIC?! I am very disappointed in you. And you too, Sasuke! You do not have a Prince's manners!" 

"I'm sorry, Queen Mikoto," Sakura said sorrowfully, bowing, "I promise to try and not make a fool of myself. I feel so ashamed."

Kakashi smiled. _Good to know._

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled through gritted teeth, blushing with embarassment. _I can't believe I'm being scolded at! It's not my fault this day was wrecked by the ugly little witch! _"I shall have my bath." He turned and made his exit.

"Please excuse me," Sakura smiled, "But I must do the same as well. Hehe..." She grinned and went the opposite way...to the other bathroom.

Mikoto shook her head. "Why do they detest one another?" she asked Kakashi, "They're engaged for heaven's sake!"

"They're still children, my Queen," Kakashi reasoned, "Do not forget that one detail about their young lives."

"You have a point there, my friend."

* * *

In the bath... 

Sasuke stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the warm water. Sighing, he buried himself half-way_. I wished she'd just go away. That girl's too troublesome_. He closed his eyes...

"Yayyy!" Sakura cheered and jumped into the springs, sending water flying all over the place. She failed to notice the young boy behind a rock and continued to bathe herself, trying to wash off all the honey in her hair. "Ahhhh, this is so relaxing!"

Sasuke clung onto the rock, blushing insanely_. What is she doing HERE_?! He clutched the towel hanging on his waist tightly and shook his head. "GET OUT!" he roared, "I WAS HERE FIRST!"

Sakura jumped in surprise. "Huh? Who's there?" She looked around and saw Sasuke step out into the opening. She gasped and drowned her body underwater, leaving only her neck and head on the surface. "Sasuke!"

"I was here first!" Sasuke insisted, "And I want my bath so get out!" He cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you were in the other Springs? In the West Wing?"

"Those Springs weren't working! It was messy! And, hey, I'm a girl!" Sakura shuddered. "And I care about hygiene! So YOU get out!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!!!!!"

"No, YOU!!!!"

The two glared at each other icily, thinking up of mishievous plans and strategies. Sasuke looked around with his sharp eyes and spotted an overlooking frog on the rock he was holding on to. He smirked and picked it up. "Well, if I can't make you get out of here..." He threw the green amphibian at the lingering female. "Then maybe HE can!" He snickered.

The frog landed on Sakura's wide forehead and croaked. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Get it off me! Get it off me!" She stood up and flailed her arms about. "Wahhhhhhh!"

Sasuke's intense blush came back when he saw her exposed flesh and he dove underwater, blocking his own gaze. "...!!" _At least the honey's off now._

Tears appeared from the corner of Sakura's eyes as she pried the frog off of her face and threw it over the fence behind her. "Ewwwwwewwewewewewewwww!" She took her towel, wrapped it around herself, and ran back into the castle's East Wing. "Meanie!"

Realizing she was gone, Sasuke popped out from the water and coughed. "Great," he groaned, "Now I have blisters on my face." He stepped out of the water and put on his cobalt robe. "Whatever," he shrugged and left to the East Wing as well.

* * *

In her bedroom, Sakura dressed herself quickly and dried her hair. "That insensitive boy!" she pouted at the mirror, "I just can't believe him sometimes!" She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair delicately. "That was just going too far!" She heard a knock and asked, "Who is it?" 

"Uhh..." The person coughed. "I-I am... I mean.. Ahem. I am the great person you seek."

Sakura lit a hopeful smile and ran over to open the door. "Really? Are you-" When she opened it, to her disappointment, she found a laughing Naruto. "Naruto." She frowned. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you knew where Sasuke was." Naruto grinned and placed his hand on his head. "See? I washed off all the honey."

"I see. Well, I don't know where in heaven's name Sasuke may be. I could care LESS of what may become of him in the near future!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, PRINCESS." He laughed one last time and ran down the stairs.

Sakura glared after him. "I can't believe they let that CREATURE in."

"Hey," a stoic voice snapped.

Sakura turned to her left and frowned even more when she saw her most hated. "Sasuke," she stated. When he didn't respond, she added, "Naruto was looking for you. He just went downstairs."

"Good," Sasuke smirked and walked past her. "You're learning your place. One that's inferior to mine."

"I dare you to say that again in my face!"

Sasuke stopped, went over to her, and leaned close, their noses almost touching. "You're learning your place," he repeated in a lucid voice, "One that's inferior to mine."

"You bad...PIG!"

"Flat-faced monkeybutt."

Sakura popped a vein, her teeth gritted and fists clenched. _That's it. No one makes fun of my forehead and gets away with it! On three... THREE! _She rolled up her kimono sleeves and jumped at him.

Sasuke mirrored her and they grabbed each other's necks and sleeves and rolled on the floor, kicking and spitting. "Let go, fish-head!" he growled and flipped them over, him being on top.

"No, YOU let go, Pinecone-for-brains!" Sakura reversed their positions and continued to rip his sleeves and and squeeze the life out of him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" a strong voice ordered.

The kids released each other and scampered to their feet, looking up at the King- Fugaku. "This isn't good..."

"Why are you two fighting?" Fugaku asked, his tone serious and strict. "You are to be married at some point. I don't wish to see you two rule the United-Kingdoms-to-be wrecklessly. What do you have to say for yourselves?!" He folded his arms and watched them expectantly. "Well?" When nothing came, he looked at his son. "Sasuke, YOU start. It's your duty as a Prince."

_Darn it! _Sasuke hesitated, but then turned to Sakura and bowed. "My apologies, Princess," he said. He looked up at his father, who was still expecting him to do the next thing. He groaned and took her hand. "I hope I have not upset you," he continued, his voice cracking in disgust.

_Oh, foofie! Do I have to? Well, I don't wish to be scolded at anymore so... _Sakura turned to Sasuke and flashed a fake smile. "Why," she replied, "I accept your humble apology, my Prince."

_THIS IS SO DARN STUPID!! _The two grinned at each other...staring awkwardly.

"Sasuke," Fugaku urged.

Sasuke held back a whine and kissed her hand briefly. He pushed it away after standing back straight and wiped his lips. _Yuck! Talk about nasty!_

Sakura wiped her hand with her sleeves and rolled her eyes. _I hate it when he does that. _

"Good," Fugaku nodded in approval. "Now that you two have made up, it's time for dinner." He smiled and left. _Ahhhhhh, young love._

"I'm still gonna hurt you," Sakura whispered to Sasuke's ear and followed suit.

"Touche," Sasuke remarked.

* * *

**Hiya!! Thnx for all your previous reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! Pls review!**

**lol AND I just wanted you all to know that ratings may change soon. I mean, c'mon! They're getting older, right? Hehe. Okie dokie now! Ja-ne!**


	5. In Between Story

_5 months later..._

"Get up, dork!" Sakura kicked the bed. "I said, get up!"

Sasuke jumped out of bed with a soft squeak. "What the heck?!" He saw Sakura and glared at her. "What are you doing in my room? I thought my mom and dad already gave you one of your own!" He sat on the matress and yawned. "Now, go away."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura snapped and threw a pillow at him. "I'm a Princess for crying out loud!"

"You sure don't act like one!" Sasuke huffed and laid back down, pulling his blankets over his head. "You act like a bossy person. No wait- YOU ARE."

"Well, I'm going to be your wife someday, aren't I?"

"Don't remind me!" Sasuke grunted and sat up, shaking his head.

"Ahh," Fugaku remarked as he stepped into the bedroom, "Talking about your marriage already, you two? My, my. You MUST be in love." He smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, confused. "YUCK!" they spat and looked away, scowling.

"Come now," Fugaku laughed and headed for the stairs, Both of you get out of your sleepware and go to the dining room for breakfast. Most important meal of the day!"

"Yes, father." Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, troubled by his stare.

"Well, unless you want to see me NUDE, I suggest you get out of my room and back into yours."

"I don't wanna go back to my room yet!"

"So be it." Sasuke took off his shirt and started for his boxers.

"That's enough!" Sakura squeaked and dashed out of the door. "I don't want my eyes to be scarred at such a young age! It's too horrible!"

Sasuke smirked. "I knew that'd work."

* * *

After breakfast, the duo went out to the field behind the castle. The dandelions were in full bloom and its seeds were dispersing in the breeze. Sakura went over to the patch of cosmos and picked one out. She smiled and turned to Sasuke, holding the flower next to her brightly-colored hair. "Well?" she asked. 

"Well what?" Sasuke asked back dully.

"Am I as beautiful as the cosmos flower?" Sakura giggled. "It's okay to tell the whole truth." _I'm MUCH more beautiful than the cosmos!_

"Compared to the flower?" Sasuke held his chin in false deep thought. "You look like an overweight hippo who just rolled off the mud."

Sakura glared at him. "Jerk."

They took a seat on the grass, a yard away from each other. "Hey, you guys!" a familiar voice called.

"Naruto?" Sasuke acknowledged, turning to the approaching blonde. When he saw a wooden sword in his hand, he jumped to his feet and asked, "Naruto, what's that you got there?"

"Check it out!" Naruto showed the sword proudly. "It's the latest model! Has red stripes on it! And it kicks butt, too!"

"Oooh!" Sakura smiled, joining the boys. "Can I see?"

"No way!" Naruto replied, hiding the toy.

"You're a GIRL, Sakura," Sasuke pointed out with glee, "You're not supposed to be interested in this stuff!"

"But what if I am?" Sakura picked up a random dandelion and held it close to her heart lovingly. "If I could have one wish... Just one!" She smiled. "It would be to find my true love someday. And have him be in my heart for longer than an eternity." She sighed, loving her daydream.

Silence.

"I'd feel sorry for whoever that guy'll be," Naruto finally blurted, earning himself a smack on the head.

Sasuke scrunched his face and folded his arms. "Puh-lease," he said, "You're bound to ME remember, granny? Unless if you plan on two-timing me when we get married. Oh, and by the way, that was totally random."

"Perhaps," Sakura laughed and turned back to her dandelion. "THAT is my wish." She took a deep breath and blew the seeds away gently. Unfortunately, the wind blew backwards and sent the fuzzy specks back at the trio.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto covered his nose and closed his eyes. "My allergies!"

Sasuke coughed and sneezed, trying to shoo away the seeds around him. "Nice one- Gahk!- Sa...kura!" he choked, "Your wish backfired, literally! Gahhk!"

"Maaaaahhhhhh!" Sakura cried and covered her face. "I didn't mean to do this! Wahhhhhaaaa!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and they ran off. "Let's leave her."

"Hey!" Sakura ran ater them. "Wait for me, you guys!"

* * *

At the playroom... 

"And she's STILL here!" Naruto whined and slumped in his chair. "I thought we lost her at the muddy marshes and ricefields! What happened, Sasuke?"

"She's persistent, that's what." Sasuke looked away.

Sakura sat on the marble floor, panting. "Geez!" she breathed, "You guys sure do run fast. Heehee. Good thing I caught up! Or you would've lost me! Funny, huh?"

"Yeah, funny." Naruto went over to the slide and slid down, emotionless. "I'm bored now! Sasuke, do something!"

"Shut your trap!" Sasuke yelled, popping a vein. "I'm trying to think up of something, dope!"

"I'm bored."

"Shut up."

"I'm bored."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"I'm bored."

"You want my fist in your mouth?!"

"...I'm bored."

"NARUTO!"

"I know what we can do!" Sakura piped, her eyes bright and optimistic.

The boys looked at her curiously. "What?"

_Minutes later..._

"Tada!" Sakura cheered as she put the apron on Sasuke. "Oh my gosh! You look so CUTE!!!" She turned to Naruto, who was in a doggy suit, and patted him on the head. "And you're cute, too."

"This is stupid," Sasuke grumbled, twitching.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sakura pulled out her toy teaset and grinned brightly. "This tea party will be so much fun! Sasuke, you can be Princess Annabelle. And Naruto..." She giggled. "You'll be Mr. Ginger."

The two males glared at her. "And what are YOU?" Sasuke asked angrily, "The ugly witch who melts in water?"

"Haha, very funny." Sakura took her seat daintily. "I'm ALREADY a Princess, silly. So I don't need a costume."

"I'm just glad that you're leaving tomorrow," Sasuke responded, taking off the apron and bib. "We won't have to play this anymore!"

"Meanie," Sakura muttered.

"Thank you."

"Nice skirt, Princess Annabelle," Naruto snickered, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hmmm, nice doggy suit, Mr. Ginger," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Touche," Naruto admitted grudgingly.

* * *

_The next day..._

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura left for the ship. "She's so girly!" Naruto pointed out, "Now I see why you hate her." He grinned and took out a tomato, showing it to Sasuke happily. "Want me to?"

"Be my guest," Sasuke grinned back.

Naruto took aim at the waving Princess and threw the vegetable at her- hitting her on the head. Everyone around them gasped as she froze in shock. Sasuke held back a laugh by biting his lip. "Pfff..."

Sakura turned around and looked at the boys in disbelief. _I can't believe those two! _She gave them a death glare and stomped into the royal ship. "They WILL pay," she vowed, "I SWEAR it!"

When the ship departed, Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a high-five. "Nice one, Naruto!" Sasuke laughed hysterically, "That made me feel much better! She deserved it for dressing us up like GIRLS yesterday."

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

**Hello again everyone. This was just a transition, that's why it went kinda fast. Pls tell me what you think of it, though. I'll appreciate it. **

**Next chappy will be a dramatic time skip! So pls keep reviewing and a close watch! With enough reviews, I'll make it a really good one! Thnx again!**

**Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

_6 years later..._

Sakura combed her long pink locks, but then stopped and looked down at her feet. _I'm a ninja now. But ever since the news of dad's death, I... _She sighed. "I haven't been myself."

Kakashi, who was down at the courtyard, looked up and called, "Sakura, it's almost time to go!"

"I don't wanna go!" Sakura shouted.

"Lets go, Princess!" Kakashi told her, annoyed. "Queen Mikoto has told me of Sasuke's short temper and thin patience. We don't want to keep him waiting!"

The mentioning of Sasuke's name made Sakura's blood boil. "All the more reason why I don't wanna go!" she insisted.

_Oh, brother... _Kakashi shook his head in dismay.

* * *

Sasuke took out a shuriken and inspected it. _Sharp. _

"She soon will be arriving!" Mikoto sang happily as she went into her son's room, but her smile vanished when she saw him throwing shuriken at a picture of Sakura. "Is that respect you're showing?"

Sasuke threw another shuriken, hitting Sakura's nose. "Don't make me kiss her hand again. I swear I'm gonna be sick!" He went to the picture and removed the shuriken, placing them in his weapon bag. He took one glance at his mother and left.

When he reached the bottom floor, he saw the Princess with Kakashi behind her. He forwned. "Princess Sakura," he said.

"Prince Sasuke," Sakura nodded.

Sasuke noticed that her bangs were held back by a red ribbon and rolled his eyes. _Now her forehead can be seen from outer space._

"Go on," Kakashi told the pink-haired girl.

Sakura groaned and approached the stoic Uchiha. _He looks different some how. _She curtsied and asked, "Do you mind giving me a small tour, Prince? I have a short memory."

"Hn," Sasuke's simple reply came and he turned and left.

_What's with him? _Sakura stared after him.

"Do you want a tour or not?" Sasuke asked coldly, halting in his tracks. "Because I really don't have to do this."

"Please forgive him," Mikoto whispered into the frightened Princess's ear. "He's been like this ever since my husband..." She sighed, fighting back tears. "...Passed away."

Sakura gasped. _So both of our fathers died. Poor Sasuke. _"Well then," she smiled, "I guess it's up to me to cheer him up!" She took out a small feather and went over to the Prince.

Sasuke noticed her change of mood and turned around, looking at her with a questioning look. "What are you-"

Sakura shot the feather out and lifted his shirt. "Start laughing Mr. Grumpy!" She ran the soft material over his exposed belly and giggled.

Sasuke grunted, trying not to laugh. _Must...not... _"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" he cried, but then clamped his mouth shut, pushing the Princess away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sasuke," Sakura laughed, "I'm still the little Princess you love to hate, remember?" She ran at him with the feather.

Sasuke turned heels and ran. _Okay, use what you've learned Sasuke! Focus your chakra on your legs and get the hell away from this insane woman! _He stooped a bit and increased speed dramatically.

"No you don't!" Sakura formed a few hand signs. _I know I can't catch up to him. So why not use clones to corner him?_ "Hah!" In two puffs of smoke, two clones appeared beside her. "Go get him, girls!"

"Right!" the clones cried and ran in different directions.

Sasuke managed to get out into the courtyard and hid himself behind a tree. Looking back, he saw no one behind him and sighed in relief. _Good grief. I lost her._

"I gotcha!" the clones squealed and charged at him.

Sasuke thought fast and eliminated them with his kunai knives. "She's a ninja, too?!" he asked himself.

"Aha!" Sakura squeaked and managed to get a hold of the boy from behind. "Now I really HAVE got you!" Forgetting that they were standing on a slope, she put her wieght on him, laughing. "What do you think NOW, eh, Sasuke?"

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, "Get off of me! We're gonna-" Too late. He lost his balance and they rolled down the slope.When they reached the soft ground, he found her on top of him and looked into her eyes. "..."

Sakura blushed and mumbled, "Uhh... I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." She pulled away from his and stood up, shuddering a bit. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up, a moment's silence. He finally opened his mouth and said, "Of course not. You weigh as much as a pregnant whale."

"You haven't changed at all," Sakura said, shaking her head. She was relieved that he wasn't upset.

"Now get lost, brat."

"What if I don't wanna?" Sakura sneered.

"Don't start this AGAIN," Sasuke groaned and turned his back on her. "I don't wanna go back to childhood for pete's sake!"

"Toad."

"Hairy manpig."

"Urrrggghhhhh..." Sakura huffed and turned her back on him in return. "You're such an egotistic jerk. Thinking you're all that even though you're not. Not in MY eyes anyway."

Sasuke turned around a bit to get a good glimpse of the girl. _Her hair's so long...so pink... She's growing into her skin well... Wait- What am I thinking?! She's ugly! _"You're just jealous of my superior abilities and skills as a ninja."

"Say that again!" Sakura taunted, turning to him.

A boomerang flew out of nowhere and hit Sasuke on the head, causing him to fall on the gorund face-flat. "What the hell?" he grunted, sitting up.

"Saaaaaaaasssuuukkkkkkkeeeeee!" Naruto called from afar, running towards the fallen boy.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted when the blonde reached them, "You just hurt Sasuke! Not that I care. But that's MY job!"

"Put a sock in it, Saruka!" Naruto spat.

"It's SAKURA!"

"Like it matters."

"Both of you- SHUT UP!" Sasuke took the boomerang and threw it at Naruto's face, giving the boy a massive nosebleed. "Naruto, what the hell were you doing?!"

"I was testing out my new boomerang," Naruto replied cheesily, wiping blood from his face. "Pretty hard, huh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said sarcastically, "Almost knocked my head off. WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING DAMN IT!"

Sakura sighed, staring at the two friends as they talked. _Why did I worry? I know I told Naruto that I didn't care, but... Something inside me told me that he was hurt and I got scared. Why is that? I hate him._

"Ever heard the saying that staring is rude?" Sasuke informed the entranced girl, approaching her.

"Ooh!" Naruto teased, "Sakura's got a crush on Sasuke!"

Sakura blushed and yelled, "D-don't be ridiculous! I simply dozed off! I'm still worn out from the long trip. I get seasick, you know." She looked away, biting her lip.

Sasuke shook his head and began to leave with Naruto. "C'mon. Lets leave her alone."

"Hey, let me come, too!" Sakura ran after them.

"Go away!!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't wanna be alone," Sakura whined, her emerald eyes shimmering. "It's boring. Besides, it's much more fun torturing you two! Heehee... I enjoy it quite nicely!" She smiled. "Admit it. It's much more fun having ME around rather than just the two of you alone."

"No way!" Naruto growled, popping a vein.

Sasuke hid himself with his long side bangs when a faint blush appeared on his snow-white face. "Well," he uttered, kicking a pebble, "I DO need a target to throw my shuriken at. I guess you can come along, Sakura."

"Oh, let me guess." Sakura picked up a cosmos flower and twirled it in her dainty fingers. "I"M the target, right? Well, I really don't mind." She took aim and threw the flower at Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally gasped when he felt the plant fly past him at incredible speed. From the corner of his eye, he saw some strands of his hair fall, cut by the flower thrown at him. He turned around and looked at his bride-to-be. "...!!??"

"Too stunned to speak, are we?" Sakura laughed, winking. "You're not the only one who's been doing some training over the years."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto piped, feeling left out. "Well, I can do that, too!" He picked p a cosmos flower and threw it, its distance a mere foot away from his feet. "..."

"Pathetic," Sakura mumbled, sweatdropping.

"Hey, shut up!" Naruto shouted, obviously humiliated. "At least I don't have such a freakishly wide forehead like yours!!"

"Watch it..."

"Impressive," a deep, emotionless voice interrupted he trio, "That's some shuriken technique you have there, young Princess." He stepped out from behind a cherry tree. "Such beauty, too."

The preteens gasped. Sasuke was the most baffled of all. He stared at the other male in shock, his eyes wide. "It can't be!" He took a step forward. "Is that you?! REALLY you?! After all these years?"

"Who is that?" Sakura whispered to Naruto curiously. _Sasuke's never been this surprised ever since I put doggy doodoo in his 10th chocolate birthday cake! _

"Thats-" Naruto stammered, "Th-that's Sasuke's..."

Moment's silence, wind blowing. The mysterious person stared at them intensely, his dark silky hair swaying gracefully in the gentle breeze. Everyone kept an intense eye on one another, thoughts running through their minds like wildfire in a dry savanah afternoon.

Naruto turned to Sakura and blurted out of the blue, "DAMN, WOMAN YOU ARE FAT!!"

Everyone seemed to drop the gravity of the tense atmoshpere. _WHAT THE HELL?!! WHERE DID **THAT** COME FROM?!_

"That ruined it..." Sasuke mumbled, sweatdropping.

"Naruto!!" Sakura hissed through gritted teeth, hitting the blonde on the head and giving him a big bump.

The mysterious man in black kept himself from falling down from being caught offguard by the boy's random statement. _This boy's an idiot._

_

* * *

**HAI!** **Pls tell me wut you think of this chappy!!** **Haha. A wierd cliffy!! Who is this mysterious man?**_

**Teehee. I didn't rlly want to start off strong cuz I wanted to take it a bit slow first. Next chappy will show a bit of jealousy inside of Sasuke, so be warned!! lol**

**PLS REVIEW!! Thanks!! Ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto held his aching head, tears streaming down his face. "Mmm..." he sobbed, "It hurts..."

"So tell me already!" Sakura flustered, "Who is that man?! He looks exactly like Sasuke! It's just so strange." She frowned and turned to Sasuke. "Are you related to him or something?"

"..." Sasuke continued to stare at the man, baffled.

"Still too stunned I see," Sakura sighed.

The man made the first move and walked over to the Princess. He then took her hand gently and placed a soft and loving kiss on it. "May I have you name, Princess?" he asked quietly, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

Sasuke nearly screamed- boyish screamed. "..!!" _WHAT IN THE WORLD?!! HE JUST KISSED HER HAND! Hey, all Princes do that and all, but still... The way he kissed her hand...it was... _He scowled. _Pfft. Why am I supposed to care? She IS my fiancee after all. No threat detected. Wait- huh??_

Sakura blushed and made a small curtsy. "I am Princess Sakura," she replied shyly, "Of the Cherry Blossom Kingdom." She smiled nevously. "M-may I ask what your name is...umm...sir?"

The man let out a small smile and stood up. "I am Itachi Uchiha," he replied, "PRINCE Itachi. Though, I don't wish to be called that. I am the brother of little Sasuke here."

"Grrrr..." Sasuke grumbled at the mention of 'little'.

"His brother, huh?" Sakura retreated her hand and placed both on her hips. "You are NOTHING like him. Sasuke's imature, rude, and a complete egotistic jerk."

"How do you know my character is not similar to that of Sasuke's?" Itachi folded his arms, his thin, dry lips not moving an inch from their neutral post. _She's an interesting one._

"I don't really know..." Sakura looked at Sasuke and then her feet. "But I just do! Uh...somehow."

"She's crazy I tell ya!" Naruto yelled, "CRAZY!!"

"Keep out of this, fool," Itachi snapped.

Naruto shut his mouth, gulping. _He's scarier than Sasuke when he gets mad..._

"What are you doing back here?" Sasuke asked rudely, glaring at his older brother. "Haven't you caused enough problems for this family? We don't want you back!"

Sakura gasped, surprised at Sasuke's tone. _Sasuke..._

"Little brother," Itachi spoke in a deeper and quieter tone, "You really shouldn't use a rebellious tone among your elders." He swept his bangs aside. "It's quite disturbing upon our emotions."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted. "You're a fake! You don't love this family or this kingdom, Itachi! So just get lost and live your own life! Leave us alone! We're happier this way!"

Silence.

A smile crept on Itachi's lips at last and he took Sakura's hand once again. "Very well," he answered his troubled sibling calmly, "But first, I shall entertain this lovely young woman. Show her just what gentlemen WE are." He pushed Sasuke aside and led the Princess back into the castle.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, sadness and worry in her eyes. "Wait-" she tried, "I can't- I-"

"Just go," Sasuke managed to utter out, barely above a whisper.

Sakura was hesitant, but nodded nevertheless. "Very well." She smiled at Itachi and allowed him to take her back into the castle.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked, "You okay, man?"

Sasuke bowed his head, his eyes shadowed by his long raven bangs. _He took his leave at 15, took my place within the family and became the favorite, failed to protect Father's life two years ago at the dead of winter, and now... _He bit his lip. _He's trying to take away Sakura. I'm not going to let him do any more damage in my life! _He gritted his teeth and followed the two, ignoring the blonde.

"..." Naruto blinked and waved his arms furiously. "HEY!!" he shouted, "I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW! DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!! HEY!"

* * *

"What would you like to do, Princess?" Itachi asked as he seated the young girl gently in the dining room. He sat across from her. "Have some tea? Eat some cake?" 

"Are you really this nice?" Sakura asked, a tad bit rudely.

"Why do you question my generosity?" Itachi chuckled and snapped his fingers. In an instant, a maid ran up to him, ready for his requests. "Get me two slices of cheesecake. And two cups of tea as well."

"Yes, my Prince," the brunette woman bowed and rushed off.

"Hmm..." Sakura hummed and sighed. "No, really. Are you this nice? Because Sasuke just said that you were a pain in the neck. That you caused trouble for everyone."

Itachi averted her gaze for a second and then looked at her again. "My little brother envies me so. I AM a prodigy, so to speak. He, on the other hand and compared to me, is noting but a speck of dirt in this castle." He noticed Sakura's tension and assured her, "Not to be so cold with my words. But it is the truth."

"Y-yeah... I guess."

Sasuke, who was hiding behind one of the huge pillars, scowled and stepped out into view. "So you think I'm a failure, too, Sakura?" he asked, his voice full of hate and betrayal.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, turning around to face him.

"Isn't it impolite to eavesdrop, little brother?" Itachi asked sarcastically. "You should've been taught better."

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke spat and went over to Sakura. "I hate you so much," he said out of random, hoping to change the atmoshpere.

It worked. Sakura popped a vein and replied, "And you think I don't, stupid?!" Forgetting Itachi was there, she stood up and smacked Sasuke on the head. "You're a REAL jerk, you know that?! Itachi's a really nice guy! How could you have said those things about your own brother back there?!"

Sasuke rubbed his head and made a face. "He's not worth fighting over!"

Itachi pretended to be hurt and said, "I am offended, if you haven't noticed."

Apparently, the pair didn't. Now they were in the 'Yo Momma'-like stage. "Your face is so flat that the maids can fry eggs over it!" He poked the wide space between her brows and ran his hand through his hair. "In a hot summer day that is...which is now."

"Grrr..." Sakura growled.

"Uhh..." Itachi grunted, trying to catch their eyes.

"Well!" Sakura continued, "Your hair's so spiky that a porcupine would take you as one of their own! A younger porcupine would probably take you as his grandmother or something."

"Hello.." Itachi's melotone voice drifted in the empty air.

"Oh yea? Well, your forehead's so wide that I could just kis- y-yeaawww.." Sasuke pulled himself back and turned away, his face bright red. _Ohhh, crap!_

Sakura paused. "W-what did you say?!"

Itachi's sharingan flashed and he approached Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Princess," he stated, "I have much to show you. Will you please come with me?"

Sasuke put his foot down and walked up to Itachi. "What's with you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura stepped aside and snuck away. _Sneak, sneak, sneak, SNEAK DAMN IT, NOT SQUEAK!!_

"You're awlays trying to pull Sakura away!" Sasuke reasoned angrily.

"I'm simply being polite," Itachi answered with a sigh, "A Prince must always entertain his Princess. It's the law of every kingdom."

"Just so you know, Sakura and I are engaged to be married. Not that it's anything to be proud of. She's quite repulsive."

"Then why was it that you wanted to kiss her forhead?" Itachi pointed out with a sly smile.

Sasuke stared at his brother, dumbfounded. "Whee-what?! Pssh! Where'd you get THAT idea?"

"You were about to say it during your argument with Sakura."

"Was not."

"Was too. Don't lie."

"WAS NOT."

"Liar."

"Uggh!" Sasuke did 'something inappropriate' and made a hasty leave. _That oughtta show him!_

Itachi stared at Sasuke in shock. "Did he just- Oh, no he didn't."

* * *

**This chappy sounded wierd to me, but oh well... lol PLS REVIEW!! thnx!**


	8. Chapter 8

_3 months later..._

Sasuke and Naruto headed for the flight of stairs with Sakura running after them. Itachi was still in his bedroom sleeping and didn't notice their whereabouts at the moment. Naruto was the first to jump onto the white rails and slide down.

Sasuke followed and called, "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!"

"Hey fellas!" Sakura cried and slid down after them. Luckily, she was wearing pants. "Wait up!"

"Quick!" Naruto jumped down and ran off with Sasuke close behind him. "Put on some speed!"

Sakura missed the mark and fell on her face. She sat up and rubbed it sadly. "That hurt..." she muttered and quickly ran after them. "Waiiiiitt!"

"When picking teams-" Sasuke started.

"Or friends!" Naruto cut him off.

"I never choose her!" The trio was out in the South Yard and he spotted the treehouse up ahead. He made a trmendous jump and made it inside. He beckoned Naruto in from the window.

Naruto smirked and jumped in as well. He wrote **_NO BIG-FOREHEADED GIRLS ALLOWED _**on a piece of paper and stuck it outside for Sakura to see. "You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read!" he laughed.

Sakura stopped in her tracks in seeing that she was unwelcomed in their treehouse. She placed her hands on her hips and whined, "This really isn't fair!"

"We really couldn't care!" came Sasuke and Naruto's obnoxious replies.

"Boys it's all or none!" Sakura, in her rage, punched the tree, unaware of the huge amount of chakra she released on it. The tree shook violently, breaking the treehouse and causing its pieces to fall on her. "Ahhhh!"

_At the nurse's room..._

"Ow!" Sakura yelped as the nurse bandaged her arm. She sighed when the nurse tended to Sasuke and Naruto. "This is not my idea..."

"This isn't my idea," Naruto and Sasuke groaned at the same time, "Of fun!" The nurse frowned and dabbed cottons of alcohol onto their scrapes and cuts. "Yoww!"

After having their injuries treated, the children were sent back inside the castle. "Long before they met," the nurse remarked, putting away her equipment. "Sasuke and Sakura... were destined to be wedded."

"However, anyone could see," said her assistant, "The only point in which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summertime was-"

"Dreaded!" they both tuned.

* * *

Sakura threw pillows at the boys and glared at them. "I can't believe you two!" she screamed, "You broke my left arm! Now I have a stinkin' cast! Darn it!" 

"Hey, you were the one who punched the tree!" Naruto argued, "So it's actually YOUR fault!"

"No, it YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" Sasuke shouted, covering his ears. "Be any louder and my brother's BOUND to wake up! And he has low blood pressure so-"

The door slammed open and revealed a grumpier-looking Itachi staring...no- glaring at them. "What is all this noise?" he asked threateningly, his sharingan appearing with a crimson glow. The bags under his eyes were clearly visible too and his lips were dry and pale.

"Itachi!" Sakura squeaked and hid behind a pillow.

"Ehh..." Naruto mumbled, shuddering. "Sasuke!" he cried all of a sudden and hid behind the younger Uchiha. "It's a zombie!! Get him!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Naruto, it's just my brother..." he assured the cowering blonde.

"I asked a question," Itachi interrupted, "Now, ANSWER IT!"

"We were-" Sakura started.

"I don't need your pathetic reasons!" Itachi cut her off and left mumbling under his breath. "Stupid kids are...punngh! I never wanna deal with them..purrgmmmmfff.."

The trio sweatdropped. _That guy's bizzare!_

Naruto's stomach then growled...loudly. Everyone stared at him and he blushed, rubbing his empty belly. "Oops!" he said, "Hehe.. Sorry about that. But when my stomch's gots to go, it's gots to go!" He flashed a toothy grin and ran down to the kitchen. "Turkey, here I come!"

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called after him, "That turkey's for tonight's banquet!" Seeing that he didn't hear her, she jumped out of bed and followed him.

"What a loser," Sasuke whispered and decided to go after the two.

In the kitchen...

Naruto went through the pantries and found a box of choco-stix. "Noo!" he cried, "IT'S A RAMEN-LESS CASTLE!! I'M DOOMED!" His heart sank along with his stomach. "So...hungry..."

"NARUTO!" Sakura's cry came as she entered the kitchen.

Naruto whirled around, hitting his injured elbow on a water bucket. "Ow!" he yelled. The bucket fell over and its whole weight went down on his twisted ankle. Tears formed in his eyes and he let out an anguished cry. "Ahhhhhh! IT HURTS!!!! SOO MUCH!!"

"You're so stupid!" Sakura pointed out, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I'm surprised Sasuke even hangs out with you!"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, passed Sakura and Naruto, and took a juicy apple into his hand. He opened his mouth and bit into it, silently chewing. "..."

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"Well what?" Sasuke asked back.

"Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke glared at her and swallowed the piece of apple in his mouth. "I have a voice, don't I?"

"JERK!"

"Billborad brow."

"PINECONE HEAD!"

"Flat-face."

"SMALL-BRAINED DONKEY'S BUTT!"

"A stinkin' horse's a-"

"Cookies," Naruto stated.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him as if he was the most retarded kid in the world. Well...maybe he WAS, but still... "HUH??"

"Do you have any cookies?" Naruto asked, looking around. "I'm starving here!"

"Naruto," Sakura grumbled and hit his head. "You sure do have a shorter attention span than this egotistic LOSER here!" She pointed at Sasuke.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Sasuke teased impassively, taking another delicate bite out of his apple.

"Ohhh!" Sakura squeaked.

As the Prince and Princess were having their argument, Naruto looked under the sink and found a pink material. He smirked and took it out. _This is gonna be good..._

"You're pathetic," Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes.

"That is it, Uchiha!" Sakura screamed. "I am going to SIT this one out! You are just too annoying!" She pulled up a chair and began to take her seat. "Sometimes, I just-"

**_POOOOOOOT!!! _**

Naruto snickered at the gassy sound. "Oh, man!!"

Sasuke was simply brought out of his bored stance. "What the hell was that?"

Sakura blushed deeply and stood up, looking down at the chair. _A whoopie cushion?!_ "Naruto!" she walked up to him and kicked his bruised leg. When he fell to the floor crying, she huffed. "You deserved that!"

Sasuke had finally finished his fruit and thre it in the trash. "C'mon," he urged, "Lets get out and get some fresh air. It'll do us some good... I hope."

"And who made YOU boss?" Sakura asked.

"Me," Sasuke's short reply came, "Now, c'mon."

"Jerk."

"You know that's not gonna work, Sakura," Naruto muttered.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura gave him another good kick, earning a low grunt. "I don't need your opinions!"

"Hmph." Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and went outside.

"Yo." Itachi stifled a yawn and walked into the kitchen wearing only his black and red robe. "What's for breakfast, little brother? I'm famished."

"Make your own dang breakfast!" Sasuke shouted, coming back in after hearing his brother's presence.

"Once again, you hurt my feelings so," Itachi mocked. He turned to the young Princess and greeted, "Good morning, beautiful blossom. My, you look LOVELY today." He took a glance at his younger sibling and smirked when he saw him scowling in disgust.

Sakura smiled timidly and blushed a bit. "Why, thank you."

"Hey!" Naruto waved, "Hey! Are you gonna compliment me, too eh, Itachi? Huh? HUH?? Oh, c'mon! I deserve some, too y'know! Telling that I am a handsome young ma- Ow!"

"I'd shut my trap if I were you," Itachi warned, hitting Naruto on the head with a frying pan. He looked at Sasuke once again and faked a smile. "Sasuke, make me some breakfast."

"Have the maids do it," Sasuke growled. But before he knew it, he had a baby blue apron attached to his waist and stuck to his torsoe. "What the heck?! ITACHI!"

"There," Itachi chucked lightly, "Now, you look like a maid! Ahem... I'll have scrambled eggs with hot cakes. Take it easy on the salt, please. And a cup of coffee in addition to this order."

"Why you-" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Sakura giggled. "Oh, and Sasuke," she added, "Get me a glass of orange juice while you're at it, okay? No pulp!"

"You sorry excuse for a bit-"

"Sasuke, get me cookies!" Naruto piped.

Sasuke watched as the three seated themselves at the table and replied, "I'm not doing crap! You guys get your own food!" He then thought up of something. "On the other hand..." He went to the fruit table and got three apples. He laid them in front of the 'customers' and let out a triumphant smile. "Enjoy."

"What the hell is THIS?" Itachi asked, looking at the apple strangely.

"It's an apple," Sasuke answered him sarcastically, "You know- An organic food that grows from trees and is sour when it's not ripe?"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped, "Where is my orange juice?! I'm thirsty here, dufus!"

Sasuke tore off his apron and held a fist in front of her face. "Listen, missy!" he roared, "I take orders from me, and only ME! No one else, you hear?!"

"Watch your tone!" Sakura said, standing up. "I'm a Princess and I deserve some respect! Especially from YOU!"

"Why should I? You have such poor fashion sense!"

Sakura gasped. "Oh, no you just didn't say that!" She readied her nails and jumped onto him. "Take that back right now!" She clawed his shirt and he pulled her hair in response.

"I don't take orders! Specifically you- the turkey with a bald head and a sorry life!"

"Well, at least I'm not a crossdresser!"

"Oh, not again!" Mikoto sighed as she walked into the kitchen daintily. "When will you and Sakura ever stop fighting, my son?" She separated the two and fixed her bangs.

"Until the day she dies," Sasuke grumbled.

"Funny," Sakura remarked, "I was about to say the same thing."

Mikoto shook her head in dismay. "Please!" she begged, "DO get along someday. You two are to be married soon...in about eight years! Your children will not like having parents who argue 24/7." She noticed her older son and smiled fondly at him. "Good morning, dear!" she greeted.

"Good morning...mother," Itachi managed to say above a whisper. _Her happiness makes me cring._

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, confused and disgusted. _CHILDREN?!! _At their age, they knew very well the process of 'reproduction'. They turned away, faint blushes on their cheeks. "That's just gross!" Sakura remarked. "I would NEVER bear HIS child."

"I wasn't planning on putting that child IN you in the first place!" Sasuke backfired.

Naruto turned a bit purple and felt his stomach go queasy. "That sounded so wrong in so many levels..." he murmured.

"SHUT UP!!" the pair shouted.

Itachi sweatdropped, staring at the tedious argument. _This is quite disturbing... _He excused himself and left.

"I'll come with you, my son!" Mikoto laughed lightly and followed him.

* * *

_At Sakura's leave..._

The ship sat on the gentle waters, waiting for the Princess to get on board. "Ready to go!" the captain informed.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and smiled. "Is there something you'd like to say before leaving, Princess?" he asked kindly. "Perhaps to Sasuke, maybe?" He pushed her towards the Prince.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and smiled...fakely, of course. "Goodbye, Prince," she grinned.

"Prince?"

"Prince Itachi."

"No! The other Prince."

"Fine! Prince SASUKE!" Sakura turned her back on Sasuke and made her exit, her nose high up in the air with pride.

"She really does hate you," Itachi whispered.

"Gee, you think?" Sasuke replied with much sarcasm.

"You know, red really matches her," Naruto exclaimed. When he saw the two brothers staring at him, he coughed. "Not that.. I would know. But still, I-"

**_SPLAT! _**Itachi had jumped out of the way just in time. "Whoa.."

Sasuke and Naruto wiped tomato fluids off their faces and atared at Sakura in shock. "What the?!"

Sakura smirked and walked inside the ship, proud of her revenge. _I am happy now._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews!! Pls review this one too, okay? I'll be gone for the whole 3 day weekend sorry to say so I cant update. **

**Pls review at the mean time though! The more the reviews, the more motivated I am! Thanks!**


	9. Sakura Ino Sasuke

_4 years later...at the age of sixteen..._

Sasuke yawned, covering his mouth. He was at the port with Naruto and both were in deep boredom. "I still don't see the point in meeting with her," Sasuke complained, "The whole kingdom knows I don't like her!"

"Maybe they're hoping you'll change your mind," Naruto shrugged.

"As if."

"Ahem," Takeshi interrupted the boys, "The Princess has arrived." He stepped back as the ship made its arrival. The teens looked on with much boredom as a small, dainty foot took its first step on land. When the mysterious figure revealed itself, their eyes widened.

"Nice to see you two again," Sakura said, not turning around to look at them yet.

"Oh my goodness..." Sasuke awed.

Sakura began to turn around.

"It can't be her! She...she's..." Naruto's eyes widened as his words faded.

Sakura finally faced them, flashing a bright and beautiful smile. "Greetings!"

"UGLY!!" Sasuke and Naruto punched knuckles and laughed hysterically, rolling on the ground. "Ahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Immature jerks. I thought you guys had changed for once! I guess I was wrong."

Sasuke wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye and sniffed. He took one good look at Sakura and didn't respond. _She's gotten curvier... What?! No! I hate her! Hate! Hate! Hate! Oh those big rosy lips.. NO!! _He hid a blush and looked down at Naruto. "Dork, get up!"

Naruto sat up, still holding back laughs. "Haha.. That was a good one!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Sakura pouted and bent down. Smiling, she took Sasuke's chin in her slender fingers and purred, "You have to admit. I've grown up a lot. AND I look very beautiful."

"Where?" Sasuke asked, his expression showing no interest in her words. "Lala World?" He earned himself a slap and placed his hand on the red mark on his pale cheek. "Ow! Hey!"

"Hmph!" Sakura stood up and went on ahead to the castle. "You're just like your old self! I'm ashamed of myself in thinking that you had actually grown to be a better person!"

"Now just wait amoment!" Sasuke marched over to her and held her firmly in front of him. He stooped to eye-level and clearly stated, "I HAVE grown up. But have you?"

Sakura frowned. "Don't you lecture me!"

Naruto ran over to them. "Hey, you guys, wait up!" Clumsy as he was, he tripped on a rock and flew towards Sasuke. "Ahhh!" His hand shoved Sasuke forward.

"Gah!" Sasuke felt a great pressure on his back and fell forward, helpless. _Oh, CRAP! _He could only look on as his lips met with the Princess's own. He gasped mentally, blushing like crazy.

Sakura staggered back, frozen in shock. Her emerald eyes widened and her face went deep red. _Oh, my-_

The passing peasants gasped at the sight. "Goodness gracious!!"

Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes off. "Oops!" he chuckled, "My bad. Hehe... I should really watch my step." He saw the 'kissing couple' and frowned. "Get a room you two, will ya?"

The Prince and Princess stayed like that for some time, both staring into each other's eyes awkwardly. To them, time had stopped and so had their heartbeats. Sasuke shuddered, still holding onto Sakura's shoulders. _W-what's wrong with me? Why can't I pull away? It's not like this is the first time she's kissed me. Or more like I kissed her. But- Why now? What is this feeling? It's...different. What the heck??_

Sakura's legs quivered at the given weight. _So...heavy... Gonna.. Uh-oh! _Her feet gave way and they fell into a mud puddle behind her. "OW!!"

Naruto went over to them and blinked. "Geez. You guys need practice."

Sasuke crawled off of Sakura and sat up, glaring at his companion. "Naruto, you dope!" He grabbed his collar and began wrestling with him.

Sakura stood up and stepped aside, looking down at her ruined dress in digust. "Ew!" she cried.

Sasuke and Naruto let go of each other and looked up at her, eyebrows risen in curiosity. "What?" Sasuke asked casually, "You're still not used to being tortured by us, little Princess?"

Sakura blushed, in embarassment and shame. "You really are a jerk, Sasuke!" she shrieked and threw mud at the boys. "I hate you! BOTH of you!" She gave them one last glare and ran off crying.

"Shame on you, Master Sasuke," Takeshi scolded the young Prince lightly and went after the Princess.

"Ooooh," Naruto accused the Uchiha, "You really have done it this time, Sasuke!"

"Nah." Sasuke stood up and brushed some mud off of him. "Sakura will get over it. She always does. Trust me. By the end of the day, she'll be yelling at you and me to no end."

_Two weeks later..._

"Man!" Sasuke groaned, "She's still mad at me!" He watched as Sakura walked past him without acknowledging his presence. "Sakura, get over it!"

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied, her tone cold. "But I don't speak to apes."

"Fat pig."

"I will NOT start this."

"Billboard brow."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked. _Time for a payback. _"Crossdresser."

That did it. Sakura popped a vein and picked up a vase from one of the stands nearby. Gritting her teeth, she threw it at the dark-haired teen. "Die, you bastard!"

Sasuke ducked, the vase missing its mark. "Missed me!" he sneered.

"You are so childish!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Grrrrr..."

"Dinner time, Master Sasuke and Princess Sakura!" twin maids informed the teens and led them down the stairs. "You two mustn't be late! Queen Mikoto will be very upset."

"B-but-" Sakura protested.

"Itachi's down there!" Sasuke growled, "I don't want to go! Release me at once!"

Sakura's ears perked at the name. _Itachi's still here?! _A small smile lit up her face and she became more willing to get down to the dining room.

"Princess," a deep voice toned from behind. "Welcome back."

Everyone froze and the maids ran off in a panic. Sasuke looked at his older brother and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Itachi, here you are," he grumbled. "What a surprise."

"It's nice to see you, too," Itachi replied with a smile.

"Rmmmmphhffffgglluunnnntttppfftttt..." came Sasuke's other grumbles.

"Hello, Itachi!" Sakura greeted happily, walking over to him and giggling a bit. "It's been a while. But it seemed like FOREVER." She glanced at Sasuke and then back at Itachi once more. "So, how are you?"

Itachi, enjoying torturing his brother's heart, took Sakura's hand and, instead of kissing it, he pulled her forward. She fell on his well-toned chest and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm well...now that YOU'RE here." He smirked and stroked her pink locks lovingly. "Will you stay longer this time?"

"Same amount of time as always..." Sakura murmured dreamily, her face getting redder each second. _He's so sweet. Why can't HE be my prince? _She then shot Sasuke a sharp glare. _Instead of HIM!_

Sasuke gave her a questioning look, but then went back to scowling at his brother. "Itachi," he started a bit angrily, "I was in the middle of something with her."

"You were not!" Sakura squeaked, but she was held tightly by Itachi's protective arms.

"Jealous, are we?" Itachi teased. Letting out a soft chuckle, he let the young Princess go and went off his way. "I'm bored here. I'll be going to the garden. If you need me, come. But do me a favor little brother." He turned to Sasuke and mumbled, "DON'T NEED ME." He nodded in approval and finally left.

Sakura stared after him with wonder. _He's so exotic! _She then noticed Sasuke's presence once again and stared at him. She blinked and blushed when she saw him from a different view_. His body has taken figure and firmness! And he looks so...so..._ She gulped, guilty of her mental confession. _HANDSOME!_

Sasuke felt her intense stare on him and looked at her with a confused look. "What are you staring at?" he asked.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and shook her head furiously. Turning away, she lied, "N-nothing. I just think you look worse than before!"

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. "Because... I think you're pretty."

Sakura's blush deepened and she looked at him again, a bit shyly. "R-really? You think so?"

"Yeah. Pretty ugly!" Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he jumped onto the railing of the stairs and slid down. "Billboard brow!"

Sakura popped a vein, her teeth gritted in rage and humiliation. _That...that...JERK! _She forgot about her newfound 'feelings' and ran after him. "Get back here, emo-person!"As she made her way down the stairs, she ended up tripping on her skirt and fell forward. "Oh noooo!"

A blonde teenage girl, about her age, was walking by and saw her coming. "Princess!" she gasped and held her arms out to catch her.

**_THUD! _**The two girls fell on the floor, both groaning in pain. "Ohhh..."

"Are you alright?" the blonde female asked, standing up. She held out her hand. "That looked like a pretty nasty fall."

Sakura smiled and took her hand. She was hoisted up and she said, "I'm okay. I just- Wait... INO?!"

Ino, as the girl was now known to be, sighed and laughed. "About time, fishhead! Geez!"

"When did you get here?!" Sakura asked excitedly, "I-I mean...like... You're back in the other Kingdom! How...what...Huh??"

Ino laughed again. "Well, my mom's opening a shop in this Kingdom, too. And I'm her little helper."

"Yo." Sasuke intruded the two and glared at Sakura. "You give up yet, idiot?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm talking to my friend INO here!" Sakura snapped, "So go bug someone else! I'm tired of chasing you."

Sasuke looked at Ino curiously. "Ino? Like the pig?"

"Shut it!" Sakura shouted, kicking the Prince in the shin, earning herself a yelp from him. "She's my best friend! Don't insult her!"

Ino, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind at all. She blushed faintly at the Prince's appearance. "Oh-oh. Pleased to meet you, Prince Sasuke. I'm Ino Yamanaka of the Cherry Blossom Kingdom."

Sasuke didn't seem to notice her growing affections and asked a bit rudely, "So what're you doing here?"

Ino was too surprised in talking with him and gasped a bit. "W-well...I..uh...you see...hehehe... Hi."

Sasuke sweatdropped. _She's babbling. _He finally noticed her intense blushing and slight shaking. Her small giggles added to the two clues he had found. He sighed and gave her a bored look. _Oh, great. She's infatuated with me. Geez. Curse these good looks!_

Sakura noticed her friend's strange behavior as well and got the 'crush hint'. And for some odd reason, she felt...irritated and annoyed. "Umm...Ino!" she piped and went over to the blonde, motioning her to the door across the hall, "Don't you have some flowers to arrange? After all, you're a great botanist!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura strangely. _Peculiar. Why is she making haste in sending Ino out?_

"But-" Ino tried to fight back. "I don't want to go yet!"

"Wait."

The girls stopped their fidgetting and looked at Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Ino," Sasuke said a bit softly, "I wish for you to stay a bit longer. I want to know you a little more better." He flashed her a dashing smile.

Ino's face turned crimson red and she brought her hand to her mouth. "I...I... Sure! I'd love to!"

Sakura looked at her best friend, shocked. "WHAT?!" she blurted.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction and asked slyly, "Is there something wrong, SAKURA?"

A faint blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks and she looked down at her feet. "Well, no...but-"

"Good," Sasuke interrupted her and took Ino's hand. "If you don't mind, I'll be showing your friend Ino around the castle. This way, if you please."

"Okay..." Ino sighed and followed his lead to the East Wing.

Sakura felt something strange surge inside her. They were dark feelings. A mixture of anger, sadness, disappointment...isolation. She gasped when it dawned on her. _Am I...JEALOUS? No! It can't be! It's Sasuke for crying out loud! _She frowned and followed the pair secretly. "There's only one way to find out," she told herself.

* * *

**Again, thnx for the reviews!! Haha, Sakura gets jealous! What will happen? You'll have to find out next chappy! Pls review this one 2! Ja-ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Some two hours later..._

"And this is the hall of mirrors," Sasuke presented, faking a proud smile. "It's quite entertaining in here."

Ino paid no attention to his words whatsoever. She was busy looking at his face and firm movements. "Uh-huh..." she hummed and held her flushed face, "Yeah, you sure are."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"Nothing!" Ino giggled. "Is it okay if we go inside? I'd really like to see what it's like inside."

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged and they both entered the narrow hallway.

Sakura, who was hiding behind a large pillar, took a small peek and watched them fade into the distant darkness. "On three..." she muttered. "THREE!" She dashed after the two.

Ino looked at herself in a curved mirror and it reflected her in a massive size. "I'm fat!" she yelped, but then laughed at her silliness. "That was quite amusing!"

"Hehehe..." Sasuke laughed disingenuinely and frowned, putting his hands in his pockets. _It'd be more fun if I had Sakura here to tease._

"Ooh!" Ino exclaimed, modelling before a normal mirror. "I look fantastic!"

Sasuke groaned to himself quietly. _She's so conceited... _He then heard a small tap from behind and turned around. Nothing. "Hmmm..."

Sakura hid behind a small stand, panting. _Whoa, he almost saw me! Phew._

"Sakura," Sasuke stated, appearing beside her.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked and looked up at him, eyes wide in horror. _Darn! _"Uhh... Hey there, Sasuke!" She smiled her best smile and looked around nervously.

"Sakura!" Ino acknowledged when she went over to the commotion. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'D like to know," Sasuke added, folding his arms and smirking triumphantly. _Did my plan work? Is she stirred up?_

"Uh...I..." Sakura pretended to pick up something from the floor and laughed. "Haha! I found it! I lost a diamond from one of my jewels and...yeah! I found it now! So I'd best be on my way-" She started standing up.

"Not so fast!" Ino cut her off furiously and pushed her back down. "Sakura, you were following us, weren't you?!"

Sakura played with her index fingers, blushing a bit. "Well...no..."

Ino looked at the pink-haired Princess in disbelief. "Oh!" she cried, "You WERE following us! I can't believe you! Couldn't you just leave Prince Sasuke and I alone?!"

"I was just trying to make sure you were okay!" Sakura lied.

"Suuure you were," Sasuke said sarcastically. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you were just jealous of Ino here. You preferred she didn't get anywhere between us, right, my honey-bunny?" He snickered.

Sakura stood up sharply, glaring at him. Her emerald orbs were full of scorn and rage. "I was NOT jealous!" she screamed in the Uchiha's face, blushing madly, "I was just making sure she'd be okay! Telling from the kind of jerk you can be!" She huffed and folded her arms. "I would NEVER be jealous. EVER!"

Ino looked at Sakura, guilt growing inside her. "Sakura..." she started.

"Then I am certain that you won't mind," Sasuke stated, starting to brood that his plan was faltering. _If she's not going to confess on her own, then I'll MAKE her! _"There's a ball tonight."

"Yeah, I know that!" Sakura spat. _Where's he getting at?_

"And I've decided to take Ino with me," Sasuke finished, taking Ino's hands. "She'll be the one I'll be dancing with." _Ha! Now she HAS to confess that she's jealous! _But for some strange reason, he felt something bad inside him. That something was about to go wrong and that he'd rue it forever.

Ino gasped, blushing and looking up at the Prince. "Really?!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, shocked. She felt as though someone had just dropped her from a building and then burned her into ashes once she had hit the ground. _Why...why do I feel this way? Sasuke can go with whoever he wants. I shouldn't care! _She frowned. _But my heart is telling me something different. _She fought back upcoming tears and walked past the pair silently, heading back to her room.

Sasuke stared after her, his expression troubled. _What just happened? I thought she'd say something!_

"Prince Sasuke," Ino purred, "Shall I go get ready? It's almost sunset."

Sasuke paused for a moment and replied weakly, "Sure..."

Ino squealed in excitement and ran off in a hurry, failing to notice Sakura's absence and the heavy atmosphere. "This is so awesome!!"

Sasuke waited for a bit and then followed Sakura, since her room was close to his. Once reaching his room, he locked the door and went over to his balcony, gazing up at the fiery orange sky. _I am so lost. I should've laughed like crazy at her miserable reaction! But instead I felt...regret. _He sighed and tuned softly, "There's someone out there for me. I know she's waiting so patiently." He took a small pebble from the surface of the balcony and threw it down at the pond below. "Can you tell me her name? This life-long search has gone drive me insane!"

Itachi, who noticed the pebble since he was still in the garden, looked up to see his younger brother. "Curiouser?" he mumbled.

"How does she laugh? How does she cry?" Sasuke began asking himself. "What's the color of her eyes? Does she even realize I'm here?" He walked around and sang, "Where is she? Where is she?Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl? Who is she? Who is she? Who's gonna complete my world? Where-"

"KEEP IT DOWN, DAYDREAMER!" Itachi shouted from below, "I'm trying to sleep!"

Sasuke popped a vein and shouted back, "I'll be as loud as I want to be, you bastard!"

In her room, Sakura sat on her Queen-sized bed, sadly looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Look at me," she spoke to herself, "I always think I'm so perfect. But now I just can't figure out why...why I feel this way towards Sasuke's decision. If he wants to take Ino, then fine!"

"Princess," a maid knocked, "The ball will start soon. Queen Mikoto wishes for you to be ready!"

"Alright!" Sakura approved and heard the woman's footsteps leave. She rolled her eyes and laid down on her soft bed, not bothering to brush away some strands of her silky hair from her face.

"Yo."

Sakura jumped at the voice and looked straight at her window. Standing in front of it was...Sasuke. "What are you doing here?!" she asked angrily.

"I was bored," Sasuke grumbled, looking up at the ceiling, "So I decided to drop by."

Sakura took a shuriken from her desk and threw it at him, almost touching his fine hair. "GET OUT!" she demanded. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Sasuke took the shuriken and examined it. It was stained dark red. "Have you used this before?"

"Don't go changing the subject, you moron!"

"Just admit that you were jealous and I'll cut off my date with Ino tonight," Sasuke told her.

Sakura's face turned red with fury and she stood up, fists clenched. "Was this...what it was all about?! To have me admit that I was JEALOUS?!" She went over to Sasuke and jabbed a finger into his shoulder. "I'll have you know that I am and was NOT jealous!"

"Then why were you following us?"

"Do I have to say it again?! I was worried about Ino!"

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, just shut up, Sasuke!"

Itachi appeared in a puff of smoke inside the Princess's room and sighed. "Your argument is really...rambunctious," he muttered. "Sasuke, you're not taking Sakura to the dance?"

"Well...I sorta arranged something with Ino..." Sasuke whispered. "And it's called a BALL you dumba-"

"Then I will take her." Itachi went over to Sakura and held out his hand. "Will you go with me, Princess?"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Yes!" she said, "Yes, I will!"

Sasuke glared at Itachi. _Damn you!_

"Then I'm sorry," Itachi broke in, smiling. "I cannot take you. But I'm sure...NARUTO would love to."

"NARUTO?!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in unison.

"I would never go with him!" Sakura cried, "He's a jerk like Sasuke! And he has a bottomless stomach for RAMEN, too! He'd be such a snobby pig! NO!!! I won't have it!"

Outside, Queen Mikoto and Takeshi listened to the trio's conversation intensely. "What are they saying?!" Mikoto asked, whispering.

"I have not an inuuendo," Takeshi mumbled, "Wait, I hear something, my Queen!"

"Wait!" came Sakura's small squeaks, "You shouldn't touch that! It's very delicate and- Ah! Sasuke!" A huge sound of bedsheets ruffling was heard, along with a bit of struggling.

"Oh, brother." Itachi joined in and the noises got louder and much more aggressive.

Mikoto and Takeshi's faces reddened in intensity as they listened, their hearts pounding against their chests wildly. "Hmmmffffff..."

"NO!" Sakura screamed, "Don't put that in there! It won't fit, can't you see?!"

The butler and queen gulped. "!!!"

"Shut up, forehead!" Sasuke grunted, "I need to put this in! Here I go...THERE!"

Silence. Mikoto blinked, a drop of sweat running down her cheek. "What just hap-" A small _ca-cling _was heard and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shrieked.

"That does it!" Takeshi announced, "A man should not force himself onto a woman who dislikes him!" He charged at the door and yelled, "Stop it at once, Prince!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi looked up at the man, each holding a broken fragment of a once-whole lotus flowervase. "Ummm..." Sakura uttered, "I can explain..."

"Then please do so!" Mikoto teared, "Did my son steal your...you know... woman's gift?"

The three turned crimson red in embarassment and the males turned away. Sakura laughed to ease her throbbing chest. "WHAT?!" she laughed again, "Of course not, Queen Mikoto! Sasuke and I were simply in another argument and we ended up breaking the vase. It wasn't exactly broken then, a mere piece just came off. Sasuke tried to put it back in but..."

"He ended up shattering it into a million pieces," Itachi finished stoically, "Nice job."

"Grrrrrr..." Sasuke grumbled. "Shut it, Itachi."

The adults sweatdropped and then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," they groaned.

* * *

**Lolz. Hope u enjoyed this chappy! Pls review! -smiley-**


	11. Chapter 11

_At the ball..._

Sakura stood by a wall, alone in her new slim, red gown. She glanced around and saw Sasuke and Ino arm in arm, talking to some people. She puffed her cheeks and looked away. "Whatever!" she huffed.

Naruto yawned as he walked up to the graceful Princess. "Yo," he murmured, "So are you going to do anything or what? Sasuke told me that I was your partner tonight. To my luck."

"Look!" Sakura snapped, "You don't have to be with me here if you don't want to, okay, Naruto?"

Sasuke and Ino came over the two and Ino greeted with glee, "Hey, Sakura! Can you believe it? I'm with Prince Sasuke at the ball! I'm so psyched!"

Sasuke remained stoic, trying to ignore the girl's babbling. "Yeah." He was more interested in Sakura's reactions.

Sakura gave the couple a small glare and walked away. "I have to go get some refreshments," she lied, "I'm famished."

"Hey, I'll go with you!" Naruto called and ran after her.

Sasuke was about to follow them, but Ino yanked him back. He looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"This is such a great song!" Ino pointed out, dancing to the soft melody. "Dance with me, Prince!" She took his hand and pulled him towards her gently. "Please?"

Sasuke hesitated greatly, but conceded with an aggravated sigh. "Very well."

Sakura poured some strawberry juice into her crystal cup and looked up to see Ino dancing with Sasuke. She sighed sadly. _Those two look like they're having loads of fun. While I... _She looked down and saw herself in the pinkish liquid. _I got nothing but NARUTO._

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Naruto asked, biting off a cupcake.

Sakura noticed him beside her and asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

"The way you're looking at him," Naruto continued, "Sasuke. You really like him, don't you?" When he saw that she was about to deny it, he placed a hand on her face, stopping her voice. "Please. It's pretty obvious, Sakura."

Sakura blushed a bit and scowled. "I am not jealous of my best friend going out with Sasuke! In fact, I don't even care! I don't even like him for crying out loud!"

Naruto smirked. "Then I guess you don't mind dancing next to them, then."

Sakura blinked, brows furrowed in confusion. "You're not the same Naruto I knew earlier. What happened to you?"

Naruto looked around nervously and then leaned close to her. "My grandma's here!" Naruto whispered furiously, "She'll kill me if I don't act gentleman-like!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Figures."

"C'mon!" Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the middle of the dancefloor, beside Ino and Sasuke. "Sup?" Naruto greeted Sasuke with a cheesy grin.

"Bored," Sasuke whispered. "All Ino talks about is herself. I see you've got Sakura handled."

"Yeah," Naruto pouted, "How'd I get stuck with this job again?"

_Flashback_

_In his room, Naruto fixed his tie and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, "I'm gonna mess up that Princess good now!"_

_"No you're not," Itachi's voice muttered from the shadows._

_Naruto turned around, eyes wide with horror. "Itachi! What are you-"_

_"No time to explain," Itachi cut him off and held up a small panda plushy. He then took out his kunai and held it against its throat. _

_"Ahhh!" Naruto cried, "Stop! What are you doing to Mr. Huggles?!" He paused, mouth gaping. "Uhhh...ummm... It's my sister's?"_

_"You don't HAVE sister."_

_Silence. "..." Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah...umm...I got nothin'."_

_Itachi chuckled menacingly, yet quietly. "Mr. Huggles, eh?" he mocked, "So that's what you call him."_

_"Don't make fun of it!"_

_"Tell you what, NARUTO. If you take Sakura to the ball tonight, MR. HUGGLES here will be back on your bed safe and sound."_

_Naruto scowled, sticking out his tongue in a stubborn manner. "And if I don't?" he challenged the prodigy._

_Itachi smiled. "I'll KILL Mr. Huggles," he said bluntly._

_"But he's my second best friend!" Naruto insisted, "You can't do that! I tell all my secrets to him!" _

_"???" _

_"...Uhh... You heard nothing."_

_"Oh, I can. And I WILL if you don't do as I say."_

_Naruto thought for a moment and finally gave up. "Fine, you win. I'll take the stupid Princess to the ball."_

_Itachi nodded. "That's a good boy."_

_"Grrrrrr..."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing."_

_End of flashback._

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I got into this all becasue of your brother taking my panda hostage!" he hollered.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Your...panda?"

"YOU LIE! LIE! It's all lies!!!" Naruto added quickly, yet suddenly and turned back to Sakura.

"What are you whispering about to that jerk?" she asked angrily. "He doesn't deserve your voice or acknowledgement!"

"He's my best friend and I can talk to him whenever I want!" Naruto told her with the same comptemptuous tone.

"What are they arguing about there?" Ino asked innocently as Sasuke spun her around.

"Beats me," he shrugged.

All of a sudden, a new song was played. It had an up-beat tune and everyone was 'energized'. "Yaaaaahhh!" they cheered, except for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Dance competition?" Naruto winked.

"Dance competition," Sasuke confirmed and held Ino tightly. Same went for Naruto with Sakura.

"AND GO!" the man in charge of the ball exclaimed.

**_Hoo-ha! Hoo-ha! Nanana-nananana. Nanana!_**

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other and pulled the girls forward. Sasuke started out by twirling Ino around and then went off in a swing-dance. "You can do better than that!" he encouraged her.

Ino grinned. "I sure can!" She responded by swaying her hips freely and twirling around with her arms swinging by her side.

**_Hello baby, can I see a smile?_**

"Ow!" Sakura yelped, wincing in pain. "Naruto, stop stepping on my foot! Didn't you learn how to dance?! You had bet- Owww!"

Naruto stumbled clumsily, nearly falling. "Hey, stop moving around so much!"

**_I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild! Uh-huh!_**

Naruto bit his tongue anxiously and spun Sakura around. "Yayy!" he cheered.

Sakura, dazed by his obnoxious dancing, spun around in a fast circle at least five times and fell down, her eyes rolling upwards. "Oooohhhh..." she groaned, holding her head and shaking it. "So...dizzy..."

"Hehehehe..." Sasuke chuckled. _Naruto is SO gonna lose._

Naruto heard the dark-haired teen's amused laugh and became even more motivated. "Get it together, woman!" he urged and hoisted her up. Without even bothering to ask her if she was alright, he started to sway her petite body around like a rag doll. "Get your groove on!"

"I don't have a groove!" Sakura hissed. She tripped on Naruto's foot and fell forward. "NARUTO!!!"

The pair ended up falling backwards and making their landing on the guests. The first to fall were Sasuke and Ino. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The music stopped and everyone gasped. Some groaned. Some cursed. Some cried.

Sasuke stood up, pushing away the fluff from Ino's lavender dress. He looked around and saw Naruto struggling to sit up from the fallen people around him. "Naruto!" He held out a helping hand.

Naruto took it gladly and finally managed to stand up. "Ouch..." he muttered, rubbing his sore neck. "That hurt...A LOT."

"What a mess!" Queen Mikoto wailed, tears of shame in her delicate onyx eyes. "The ball is ruined! RUINED!" She walked away, upset and in tears.

The fallen guests finally stood up and gave Naruto a good glare. Naruto seemed to shrink in response. "W-what?" he stuttered, sweatdropping.

"Ummmpphhh!" Sakura stifled a soft scream, holding her arm.

Everyone looked at her with concern. "Princess!" a man gasped, kneeling down to help her. "Are you alright?" He tried to get her up, but she moved away. "Oh..."

"So much for the dance competition," Naruto mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura gasped and looked up at the boys. "All this?!" she asked shakily, her eyes shimmering, "For a dance competition?!"

Ino came to her feet and glared at her partner. "IS THAT TRUE?!" she cried.

Sasuke looked at Sakura emotionlessly. "What? I was bored. And Naruto, too. What were we to do, right?" The guests nodded in agreement since he was the Prince. "Besides," he continued, "I was having loads of fun with INO here." He wrapped his arms around the blonde girl and smirked, earning a shocked gasp from everyone in the room.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. "Sasuke, you...I...I..." Tears finally came and streamed down her flushed face. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed angrily and stood up. "I HATE YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA!" She gave him one last scornful glare and ran off, sobbing.

All was silent, and all gazes settled upon the troubled Prince. Sasuke parted from Ino and frowned. "She'll come around," he stated with much confidence, though in his heart, he was very uncertain.

The men and women murmured and finally left. Ino went over to Sasuke and asked, "You still like me, don't you, Prince?"

Sasuke shook his head earnestly. "I'm sorry, Ino," he said, "But the truth is... I only came with you because I wanted Sakura to confess that she was jealous. It didn't work, it seems."

Ino felt a pang of pain in her heart. She was speechless for a moment but then forced a pain-filled smile on her face. "You're awful," she sniveled, wiping away tears, "You broke the deep friendship between me and Sakura. And in the end, you never liked me. You're just...AWFUL!" She hid her face and left as well.

"Waaah-waaahh-waaahhh," Naruto tuned through the microphone.

"Not helping!" Sasuke pointed out in annoyance.

"Sorry," Naruto quickly replied and let go of the instrument. He thought for a while and finally said, "You know, Sasuke, Sakura seemed pretty serious."

"Nah," Sasuke insisted. _At least I hope not! _His eyes widened and he ran after the Princess in a hurry.

Naruto looked aorund the deserted place and saw...a three-layered cake. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together hungrily. "That's right!" he snickered, "I never got to eat cake!" He took off his black vest and stood in a readied stance. "And...GO!" He launched himself forward and reached out for the cake. "Yaaahhhhhh!"

He landed in the colorful dessert and popped his head out from the white icing. "I love this party!" he laughed.

"Yes, sir," Takeshi spoke, looking at Naurto with an impassive look, "Now, if you don't mind- since you made this mess..." He took out a mop and held it out to Naruto demandingly. "Mop the icing-filled floor."

"WHAT?!!" Naruto yelled, dumbstruck. "MOP?!"

"You make the mess, you clean it up." Takeshi smiled. "Have fun." He shoved the mop into Naruto's hands and left.

Naruto looked at the mop in his hands. He blinked and exploded in an outrage, "I FREAKIN' HATE THIS PARTY!!!"

Meanwhile...

Sasuke reached Sakura's room and approached the door. He knocked on it softly and whispered, "Sakura?"

Sakura, who was laying down on her bed on her stomach, lifted her head from the fluffy pillows. She dried her wet eyes and cheeks a bit and rose an eyebrow. _S-Sasuke? What is he doing here?_

Sasuke sighed. "I need to talk to you..."

Sakura scowled at the door, as if seeing him right through it. _What about, you stupid jerk?_

As if reading her mind, he spoke again, saying, "I need to talk to you about...us."

* * *

**Sry I didn't get to update last week! I was suspended from the computer cuz I hate to take a placement test for the highschool I'm going to. :) Hope u all enjoyed this chappy! Pls review!**


	12. Sakura Leaves For Good?

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura asked in disbelief, blushing like crazy and sitting up, interested in what the Prince had to say.

"Yep," Sasuke replied, laughing to himself in amusement.

Sakura popped a vein and screamed, "Get out of here, you bastard!" She threw a vase at the closed door, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "You're not welcomed!"

"What's with the vases?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"THAT IS IT!" The Queen had finally lost her temper and marched towards Sakura's door. "Open this door at once, Princess Sakura!"

Sasuke gulped and stepped back. _Uh-oh..._

Sakura slowly opened the door and yelped when she was pulled out of her room and shoved next to Sasuke. "Ow!"

"You two- NOW!" Queen Mikoto flared, glaring at them. "As punishment, you'll have to sing a duet of THIS song!" She thrust the papers into their arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" the pair exclaimed.

"I am DEAD serious," Mikoto warned, "It's a 'mushy' song so it's the PERFECT punishment. So sing for your lives!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other uncertainly. "But-" they started.

"NOW!" Mikoto growled and pulled a chair up. She sat down on it and waited for them. "SING!"

Sakura sighed. _I don't wish to disappoint the Queen. _She parted her lips and sang softly, "We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through..."

Sasuke looked at her as though she was some kind of alien. Well, maybe she already WAS to him, but...yeah. _She's actually singing this?! Ugh! Fine! _He scowled and looked away stubbornly.

"Now here we are!" Sakura continued, "And I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you."

"No one told me," Sasuke started out a bit quietly, "I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart." He nearly choked and his eye twitched._ Ewww! Ullckkk_! He shook his head and hid his blush. "When I lost hope, you were there to remind me... This is the start."

Sakura finally smiled a bit, still blushing. Sasuke looked back at her, still scowling, face bright red. They opened their mouths and sang together in perfect harmony. "Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road. Now and forever, wonderful journey..."

"Are we done?" Sasuke interrupted the song rudely. _I feel so awkward._

Mikoto looked at him sadly. _It was too good to be true anyway. _"Very well, my son," she said, "You two are excused." She stood up, put the chair away, and left. "Get along now, you two. Or I'll have you do a duet again."

Sasuke crumpled up the papers and jumped down from the rail. "Hupph!"

"Sasuke!" Skaura cried, but silenced herself when she saw him land on the floor without making even a giant _thud _of some dort. "Wow..."

Sasuke smirked and looked up at the awe-struck Princess. "Hey," he called.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, looking at him with curiosity.

Sasuke jumped up again and landed on the rail, face mere inches from hers. He leaned forward.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, "What are you-"

Sasuke placed his smooth, warm lips on her forehead and gave it a good kiss. "Mwah," he tuned and looked at her expectantly.

Sakura staggered back, her hands on her forehead and her face redder than a tomato. "Wha- What was THAT for?!" she shrieked.

"Your forehead was so wide and inviting," Sasuke explained with much glee, "I just HAD to kiss it. Just think of it as an apology kiss, okay?"

"Ugh! You've got some nerve, Sasuke!" She then got an idea and her eyes turned gentle and her lips curved into a seductive smile. She slowly walked over to him and purred, "On the other hand... I have a little present for you, too, my dear Prince."

"And what is that, SWEATHEART?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He was caught off guard when she grabbed his collar and pulled him forward for a passionate kiss. His lips met hers and he felt like falling over on her. He gasped and mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. _SHE'S TRAINED LIKE ME, DAMN IT! A ninja must see through deception! _He felt the the ravishing pleasure of their kiss and closed his eyes, taking the feeling in.

Sakura smirked. _Now's my chance! _She broke the kiss short and pushed him off the rail. "Hmph!" she huffed, smiling triumphantly.

Sasuke fell down and landed on a large cushion. How ironic. He was still dazed and he looked up at the pink-haired girl groggily. "Eh-hey!" he snapped.

"Serves you right!" Sakura laughed and went inside her room. "Goodnight, DEAR," she sneered and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke mocked her and stood up, brushing the dust and debree off his clothes. "She's still a fiesty frog," he grumbled and went to the garden to get some fresh air. When he arrived, he saw his brother sleeping under the orchids and cosmos. He frowned and went over to him. "Brother..."

Itachi didn't stir, his eyes remained tightly shut and his expression emotionless and peaceful. "..."

Sasuke cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. "WAKE UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Itachi's ears seemed to twitch in irritation and annoyance. His eyes slowly opened, revealing the glowing sharingan underneath. "Sasuke," he started off in a low voice, "Did you just show me...disrespect?"

Sasuke folded his arms and huffed, glaring at the older Uchiha. "Yeah, so what? I'm in a bad mood today!"

Itachi sat up calmly and his eyes wandered to his younger sibling. "Come here," he motioned with his finger. Sasuke neared him. "Closer." Sasuke kneeled down and leaned forward. "Good."

**_SHING! _**Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at what just happened. He felt something fluid-like spill from his chest and stain his clothes with a deep red shade- a shade of blood. "...!!" _I'm...I'm bleeding! And it hurts! _He clutched his wound and cried out in pain, collapsing onto the soft grass. He gritted his teeth and took in a sharp breath of air. "Damn it!" he cursed himself, sweat dripping from his head. "Ugghh!"

"Respect your elders," Itachi told him and stood up. "Or this will be your punishment."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! Oww!"

"There's a whole other life of mine that you know nothing about."

"...???..."

"Never mind." Itachi picked up a cosmos and twirled it in his hand with his fingers playfully. "So, how was the ball?"

Sasuke took off his shirt and washed some of the wound's blood using the pond's clean water. "It was okay... Except that Naruto kinda got Sakura upset."

A glint appeared in Itachi's eye. "Did he now?" he asked with cruel interest. _Note to self: Kill Mr. Huggles, the Panda. AND Naruto's secret-sharing best friend._

Sasuke hissed as the cut stung him briefly. "Yeah, but I had a part of it, too. We were bored with our partners so we decided to have a dance competition. You know, I can never know why-" He turned around and found that Itachi had disappeared. "Bastard." He fell face-flat as a piece of wood hit his head. He sat up and looked around angrily. "What the heck?! Who did that?!"

"I can still hear you," Itachi's voice sneered from afar.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his blood-stained shirt. When he noticed that the moon was up, he walked back inside. "It's late," he yawned, "Time to turn in for the night."

* * *

"Sasuke..." a soft voice whispered. 

Sasuke stirred and looked to right, seeing a beautiful woman with pink hair that was tied to a neat bun. "Mnnn...Huh? Wha- Who are you?"

The woman simply smiled. "You don't know?"

It was dark, so Sasuke was unable to see her elegant face. "I can't see you, but...you look familiar." He stood up and walked over to her cautiously. When he heard her giggle softly, he reached out to her.

"WAKE UP!" the female suddenly shrieked and pushed him down.

Sasuke fell, descending into a cold ocean beneath his feet. "Nooooooo!" he cried as he hit the water...

"GAAAHHHKK!" Sasuke gasped as he jolted upright. He hit something with his forehead and laid back down, groaning in pain. "Ouch..."

"Owowowowowow!" Sakura squeaked as she placed a hand on the red mark on her forehead. She sniffed. "That hurt!"

Realizing that he was back in reality, Sasuke glared at Sakrura and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Trying to wake you up because I am leaving!" Sakura argued, glaring back at him.

"Then just leave!" Sasuke gave an "Urrrgghhh!" and pulled the covers over his head. "I don't care, Sakura! I don't like you, for pete's sake!"

"Fine!" Sakura huffed, "Then be that way!" She gave him a good kick on the leg and went back to her room. _Insensitive jerk!_

"Yow!" Sasuke held his throbbing leg. "Damn you, woman!"

In her room...

Sakura placed her dresses in her luggage bag and slammed it shut furiously. "I can't believe that guy!" she said angrily, "He doesn't even wonder why I'm leaving so early! Uggh! Well, I'm GLAD that I'm actually leaving! Hmph! Takeshi!"

Takeshi entered the room in a hurry. "Yes, Princess?" he panted.

"Take my luggage to the carriage please. And do hurry! I am in a rush." She walked past him and ran down the stairs.

Takeshi sighed. _There's no changing her mind. _He hoisted her heavy luggage and followed suit.

* * *

"Why me?" Kakashi asked himself sadly. "Princess, please! Reconsider this!" 

Sakura opened the carriage door and stepped inside roughly. "NO!" she yelled, "I simply REFUSE to stay in that castle for another day! Sasuke's a pain and I'm sorry, but I just can't take the stress anymore!" She glared at him and shut the door, causing the horse to whinny in anxiety.

"Please!" Mikoto begged, running over to Kakashi, "I beg of you! Have the Princess stay! This arrangement MUST commence, Kakashi!"

"Move!" Sakura ordered the driver.

"Ohh..uh..y-yes ma'am!" The man whipped the reins and sped off in a hurry.

"Wait!" Takeshi called, "Princess, your luggage!"

Kakashi took the luggage in his hands and smiled at the faithful butler. "It's okay, Takeshi," he assured him, "I've got it." He turned and ran after the carriage. "Driver, stop this instant!"

"Don't stop!" Sakura backfired.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "No! I said STOP!"

"Don't stop!"

"Stop!"

Mikoto took out a hankerchief and wiped tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Takeshi!" she sobbed, "I just couldn't change her mind!"

"There, there, my Queen," Takeshi comforted her, "It's not ALL your fault. Sasuke pushed Princess Sakura away and she finally had it."

"Oh!" Mikoto turned around and stormed back inside the castle.

"My word!" Takeshi ran after her. "Your Highness, forgive me! That came out all wrong! Your Highness!"

Itachi, who was sitting on top of one of the castle's towers's roofs, watched on grumpily as the young Princess made her way to the port with Kakashi following closely behind. "This is all your fault," he said and turned around, "NARUTO. I knew I couldn't count on you for anyhting. You're a worthless brat."

Naruto cried over his headless panda plushy. "Mr. Huggles..." he sniveled, "He's...d-d-d...DEAD!! Eeehhhhh..." He nuzzled its soft torsoe. "I miss you so much!" He took the head and tried to put them together. "Don't cry. You'll be all better soon!"

Itachi sweatdropped. "Like I said, worthless." He suddenly got an idea and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"MR. HUGGLES!!!"

* * *

Sasuke snored lightly under his sheets, deep in his slumber. He was so into his sleep that he didn't notice his brother pop up next to him. "Zzzzz..." he breathed noisily. 

Itachi glared at him. "Insolent brat," he remarked and took out a kunai from his pouch. He held it tightly and sliced the sheets covering his brother's slim body in half. "Awaken, young Prince!"

Sasuke, obviously startled, sat up and smacked the weapon away. "Don't give me that 'Awaken, young Prince' crap!" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!! Trying to KILL me?!"

"Hmmm... Tempting, but not quite."

"Grrrrr..."

"Sasuke, the Princess has taken her leave. Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?" Itachi retreated his sharingan, at last revealing his natural onyx orbs that mirrored Sasuke's own.

"Pfft!" Sasuke laid back down. "What for? She's gonna come back next summer. Might as well enjoy the time that she's not here."

"Then you'll enjoy that time for many, many years...even DECADES to come."

Sasuke looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Itachi sighed in aggravation at his younger brother's density in mentality. "What I am saying is- Sakura may never come back. This is probably the last time you'll ever see her."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke stared at Itachi, incredulous. He finally managed to laugh in dry amusement and said, "That's not possible. We're engaged to be married. She can't bail on me. If she does, she bails on the two kingdoms."

"She can call it off at her own will," Itachi rasped, "Keep that in mind, little brother."

"Listen you! I-" Sasuke stood up to show Itachi a piece of his mind but found that he had disappeared. "Stupid bastard," he muttered and walked over to his window, looking out into the sunrise. A cool breeze swept his face and caused his bangs to be swept back gracefully. From a distance, he was able to see Sakura's waiting ship sitting at the docks. He frowned. _I don't like her. Why should I go see her off? I don't care if I never see her in my life ever again! _Gritting his teeth, he shut his window and went back inside his room to dress. _Maybe I'll just go see if she's fine..._

At the docks...

Sakura stood in the middle of the pier, looking back at the large castle a few distances away. Her brows furrowed in nervousness. _I guess he really doesn't care about me after all. _She twirled around and found that only three heavy luggages remained. "It's almost time."

"Sakura!" Ino called from afar. She ran towards the Princess.

Sakura sent her a cold glare of rejection. "What do you want, Ino?" she asked rudely.

Ino stopped in her tracks and looked at her apologetically. "Listen," she said, "I'm sorry about what happened. I guess...I got so caught up in being with Prince Sasuke that I... I let it get in the way of our friendship." Her blue eyes shimmered as she lit a hopeful smile and held out her hand. "Forgive?"

Sakura kept her glare, but then smiled. "Forgive." They shook hands.

"Well, I'd better get back to the flower shop before my mom kills me for ditching the place." She giggled and ran off. "Bye, Sakura! Say hello to the others for me, okay?"

"Alright!" Sakura waved.

"Ahhhh..." Kakashi breathed. "Princess! We're ready for departure!"

Sakura was brought back to reality and her eyes saddened. _He's not coming. Oh, well. I tried. _She turned and headed for the ship. "I'm coming!"

"WAIIIITTT!"

Sakura gasped in surprise and turned around. Her eyes widened. _Is that... _"SASUKE?!" she cried.

Sasuke landed in front of her and placed a hand on his hip, his other free hand twirling a kunai. He looked at her lazily and asked, "Just where are you going?"

Sakura popped a vein. _The NERVE of that guy! Just looking at him makes me sick! Trying to look cool and all! Pssh! I've seen dead-playing possoms that are much cooler than him!_ She faked a smile. "Back to my own kingdom, of course! Why would I stay in a place where I obviously DISLIKE someone, hmmm?"

"Cut the facade," Sasuke spat, "It's so stu-" his fingers slipped and the kunai flew out of his 'secure' hold. He watched on helplessly as it went straight for the Princess. (O.O") _Woops._

"Eeeeek!" Sakura ducked, her long pink hair following behind. Unfortunately, unlike her, it wasn't so lucky. The sharp weapon cut through it easily, finally pinning itself, and the rest of her hair on the wooden pier's grounds. Sakura glanced back and saw her hair. "Aaaahhhhhh!" she screamed in terror.

"..." Sasuke turned around and began to walk away-

"NOT SO FAST!" Sakura grabbed his collar and brought him close to yell at him. "You big jerk! Trying to show off and look cool! And what happens? You cut my hair! My long, beautiful hair that I took so much time in tending and growing! Urrrgghh! I'll turn you inside out!" She threw a clawed hand at him, but was immediately pulled back by Kakashi.

Sasuke fell to the ground, sweatdropping. "It was just an accident!" he argued.

"Princess, it's time to go," Kakashi reminded her.

Sakura wriggled out of his grasp and glared at Sasuke one more time. "I'm glad I'm finally free of you, Sasuke! You're impossible to deal with!" She huffed and stormed into the ship.

"Wait, princess!" Kakashi went in after her.

Realizing what had just happened, Sasuke's stern expression replaced his baffled one. _She just mouthed me off! _He stood up and yelled, "Well, good ridance! I hated you from the start anyway!" He turned and disappeared in a blur of blue. _I KNEW I shouldn't have come to see her off! That naggy, sorry excuse for a- foul word I'm not supposed to say!_

From afar, Itachi had watched the whole thing from a post lamp. He cringed in disappointment. "That didn't work," he grumbled to himself.

Inside the ship...

Sakura sat on her bed uncomfortably. She reached behind her head and gasped a bit when she felt that her hair was only up to the base of her neck instead of her hip. She looked down at her feet. _Was this the right choice? _An image of Sasuke popped into her mind and it made her stomach flutter. She blushed and shook her head. "Of course it is!" she hissed. "I hate him! I'm SUPPOSED to hate him!"

* * *

**Phew. This was a LONG chappy. Pls review!**


	13. Reunion and Seperation

_Some years passed, and the Prince and Princess were now at the age of 22. _

Sakura sat down in front of her mirror, combing her hair lovingly. "Don't you worry," she hummed, "Soon, you'll grow back to your beautiful long self."

"Princess," a maid entered her room, holding a silver tray. "Dinner is ready!"

Sakura smiled and went over to the brunette. "Why, for me? You shouldn't have Annabelle." She lifted the top and found an envelop inside. "...??"

"Oh, I didn't, miss," Anabelle assured her, "Your mother wished for me to give this letter to you. SPECIAL." She took the envelop and placed it in Sakura's hands. "Enjoy!" She smiled and left.

Sakura frowned and opened the letter:

_**Sakura,**_

_**Meet at the dining table. We have matters to discuss.**_

_**- Your Mother**_

Sakura put the letter on her desk and readied herself. _Is she going to scold me? I hope not. _She fixed her white skirt and hurried down to the dining room. "Mother!" she cried as she neared the woman sitting at the 'head-chair'. "I'm here!"

"Stop," the woman commanded sharply.

Sakura halted in her tracks, panting. "..."

"Sakura, is that how a Princess should be like?" The woman swayed her long, shimmering silver hair. "Running wrecklessly about in a room full of blessings? In front of her own mother?" Still, she didn't turn around.

Sakura bowed her head, trying to appear humble for the sake of showing respect. "No, mother." Her eyes wandered upwards and caught a quick glimpse of her mother's face. Skin perfect and smooth like a porcelain doll's, eyes as green as the finest emerald ever formed, and lips as red as the fully-bloomed of roses. She stared in awe. _She's so beautiful! Compared to me, I'm... _She sighed. _Nothing._

The Queen stood up, slowly. "Do not gawk at me."

Sakura tore her gaze from the strict woman. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, hiding a blush.

Her mother calmly walked by her, caressing her knee-length hair. "Your father and I did not raise you to be a BARBARIAN. Being a woman now, you should be much more mature and delicate- like your name suggests." She paused. "Cherry blossom."

Sakura gasped quietly, and said, "I understand. My name... I am to blossom beautifully and meet a tragic, short end. I am of no importance to my husband."

"Correct. Do you now understand your purpose?"

"Yes, mother."

"Address me correctly, Sakura."

Sakura hesitated, but then replied, "Yes, Queen Mitsukai."

Mitsukai Haruno smiled in satisfaction, her green eyes glinting. "Excellent. You learn quickly, dear daughter. Now, to speak of your future husband. You are to meet him again."

Sakura's heart jumped at the news, but she remained calm. "I'm sorry," she said humbly, "But I do not think I remember his name."

A brief silence hung in the air. "Sasuke Uchiha," Mitsukai stated.

Flashes of many forgotten and scattered memories surged back into Sakura's mind. Jet black spiky hair, perfectly formed pale face, onyx eyes that seemed to block the gateway to his soul, and that dashing yet obnoxious smirk. Sakura shook her head a bit and blinked a few times. "Ah...ehm..." She cleared her throat and eased her breathing. "PRINCE Sasuke?"

"Yes." Queen Mitsukai turned around finally revealing her whole front self. She had a slim figure and a stoic, like Itachi, expression. "Your marriage is set. You are now at the appropriate age for marriage. Our kingdoms will unite."

Sakura stared into her mother's dark almost soul-less eyes. "But, mother, I'm too young!"

"It does not matter. Get yourself ready. Your ship leaves today." With that, the Queen left the dining room and headed into the den.

"Ugh!" Sakura spat and ran back up to her room, blushing in rage.

* * *

In the garden... 

"Master Sasuke," Takeshi spoke uncertainly, "Are you quite sure that's healthy for you? Your face is quite flushed."

"I'm...sure..!!" Sasuke hitched.

"Give up yet?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Heck no!" Sasuke smirked back.

"Hanging upside down from a mango tree to see who's head is the first to burst. It's...it's... LUDICROUS!" Takeshi shook his head.

"Sir!" A blonde maid rushed over to him. "A letter has arrived!" She handed the envelope to the old man and rushed back inside the castle.

Takeshi opened the letter and read it. He chuckled and looked up at the Prince. "Oh, master Sasuke!" he called, "Do you remember Princess Sakura?"

The sound of the name made Sasuke shudder. "DO I? Ugh. Why'd you have to remind me? Not seeing her for many years has made me so content."

"Well, it seems as though your deadline has arrived."

"Huh?"

"You two are to be married."

"WHAT?!!!" Sasuke and Nauto shouted in unison.

Sasuke lost his concentration and fell off from the branch of the tree, landing on the ground loudly. "Takeshi," he said, "Tell me you're kidding! I-it's too soon!"

"Too soon?!" Takeshi laughed. "Do not joke with me, young Prince. It's been YEARS already. Well, good luck." He waved a farewell and walked back inside the castle.

Naruto looked up. "Peace of cake!" he exclaimed and freed his legs from the branch. _Wait- no! That was wrong!_ "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" he fell on the ground, his head shaking it. "Owwowowowowowow!" he cried, rubbing the big lump on his head. "Errr... that hurt!!"

"Dope." Sasuke rubbed his own head, his stubborn spikes sweeping his hand. "Crap. I guess I'm gonna have to get ready before my mom nags me about it." He stood up. "See you later." Forming a few hand signs, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_In seperate views..._

Sasuke entered his room and shut the door behind him. He took out his tux and began to change.

**_For as long as I remember, we were told we'd someday wed._**

Sakura, inside her room of the ship, took out her brand new red and white gown. She practically ripped her original dress off and put the new one on angrily. "Urrgghh..."

**_Every June until September..._**

"All their pushing and annoying hints!" Sasuke fixed his black bow. Right on cue, three butlers barged into his room and forced him down to the courtyard.

Sakura had finally arrived at the port. Before she was even able to step onto the ground, she was carried by Kakashi to the carriage and seated inside. "I've got bruises with their fingerprints," she sighed sadly as she neared the castle.

Sasuke was shoved out into the courtyeard and they shut the doors and windows so that he was unable to get back inside. He folded his arms and scowled in disgust when he saw the Princess's carriage coming. "I can do much better, I am sure!" he told himself, turning his back to the entrance of the courtyard.

Sakura was pushed out of the carriage and she sent Kakashi a death glare for it. She looked up ahead and saw Sasuke's familiar figure. Sighing, she went over to him with Kakashi behind her. When she arrived at the entrance, she stopped. Unfortunately, Kakashi pushed her inside and locked the gate, sealing her inside. She pounded at the bars, but finally gave up. "He's so immature!" she cried, not wanting to face the Prince.

Sasuke became daring and turned around a bit to see the Princess. "..." _I bet she's as ugly and annoying as ever. Seeing as her hair is still short._

Feeling his intense gaze on her, Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around as well, keeping her grumpy scowl. _Here come the insults._

Much to her surprise, Sasuke's frown turned into an awed smile. "Sakura," he said, barely in a whisper.

Sakura blushed, trying to keep her scornful glare. But she just couldn't help it and began to smile back herself. "I see him smiling and my knees start buckling," she sang to herself quietly and stared at Sasuke. "I see inside him and my doubts...are gone." She looked away for a few times, but always ended up looking at him again.

"She started out as such an ugly duckling," Sasuke muttered quietly, and then spoke much more softer. "And somehow suddenly became a swan." As much as he tried, he couldn't wipe the dumbfound smile off his usually-stoic face. Her slender figure and beautifully-shaped face had impressed him, as much as he hated to admit it. Right now, he just wanted to run over to her and touch her to see if she was real.

Sakura approached him shyly, still blushing. "Hello, Prince Sasuke," she greeted him, her voice gentle and melodic much to Sasuke's surprise. "It's nice seeing you again."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. But realizing that he was gaping at her, he pulled himself together and greeted back formally, "Welcome back, Princess Sakura. It's nice to have you here."

Awkward silence followed.

"You're pretty," Sasuke blurted and clamped his mouth shut. _DAMN IT!_

Sakura rose an eyebrow. "E-excuse me?" Actually, she had heard what he said, but just wanted him to say it again. But he didn't. He just denied everything. "Just wondering..." she started, "Are you willing to marry me now?"

"Uhh..."

"Because...because..." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and confessed, "Because I am."

Sasuke gawked at her in disbelief. "What??"

"I'm willing to marry you...if you still wish to have me, Sasuke."

Sasuke remained quiet for a few moments and contemplated the whole thing. _Whoa, crap this is all going too fast and sudden! I mean- I know we're supposed to get married and all but... Well, actually, I don't think we're strangers. _He looked at her. _We've known each other since childhood. So I guess... _He nodded and said, "I do, Sakura."

"HOORAH!!! HOORAH!!!" the castle boomed and everything seemed to open. The doors, the windows, the gates, etc. Servants brought the whole party outside and Queen Mikoto came out crying with Takeshi behind her.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, happiness beaming in their hearts. Though Sasuke didn't really smile, Sakura was able to see his pleasure of the whole moment through his eyes. She smiled at him and, without warning, crushed their lips together in a kiss.

Sasuke nearly fell down, but managed to hold their combined weight. His eyes widened in shock of her actions. "...!!"

Sakura gasped and broke the kiss, her hand on her mouth. "Oops!" she squeaked, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I...I didn't m-mean to...! Eh-heh." She smiled nervously. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Sasuke blinked a few times before a full broad smile formed on his damp lips. THE SASUKE UCHIHA...was...SMILING. A true, genuine smile. "It's no big deal," he told her and planted a soft kiss on the pink-haired woman's soft lips. "We're going to kiss at our wedding anyway."

"HOORAH!" the castle cheered once again and clapped and whistled.

Itachi merely clapped, his expression stoic and carefree. _So he got her after all. What a pity. I was about to take her all for myself... _The last line made him smirk.

"Look Mr. Huggles!" Naruto pointed out, holding the old, beaten, brown-ish panda plush doll close to his...heart. "Isn't that awesome?!"

Itachi turned around stiffly, his eyes full of annoyance and disbelief. "Why are you so close to me all the time?" he whispered.

"Our Sasuke's finally getting married!" Naruto nuzzled the bear's fluffy face. All of a sudden, it popped off, the stuffing spilling from its neck. Naruto stared at it and then cried, "NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!! MR. HUGGLES, COME BACK!"

"...??"

Naruto turned to Itachi and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU did this! You cut his head off years ago and now it won't stick!" He took the panda's head and tried to reattach it to its body. "C'mon! STICK! Urrrrgggghhhhh!!!"

Everyone stared at the blonde and then looked at Itachi. Itachi shook his head and began to walk away. "I don't know that boy," he stated in a cold voice. "He is mentally challenged."

"Hey, I heard that!" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "I deserve respect! Honor! Acknowledgement! I have pride you know! And dignity and I-"

"NARUTO!" his grandmother called hoarsely from the shrimp tables, "Get over here young man and get me that shrimp!"

"Yes, grandma!" Naruto ran over to her, hiding his headless plushy behind him.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, cutting their kiss, and happily asked, "So, what traits of mine lead you to the decision in marrying me, hmmm?" She blushed and put a finger to her lips. "Is it because I look more a woman now? Is THAT it?"

Sasuke's face heated up and he answered her earnestly, "Not...really..."

This broke Sakura's 'happy spirit' and made her pop a vein. _He's STILL a jerk! Okay, next question. _"Okay," she said, trying to remain cool. "If THAT'S not the reason, then what is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a moment's pause, trying to search his mind for a reasonable, intellegent, and sensibile reply. _Okay, I should tell her something nice. Something she'll-_ "Your lumps," he said before he could finish his thoughts. _Holy shh-nykies!_

Sakura felt her face flush with embarrassment. "WHAT?!" She looked down at her chest and then sent the Prince a sharp glare.

"They're...they're nice!" Sasuke complimented, unsure of his choice of words. When he saw the Princess's red, infuriated face, he quickly tried to make it up. "If you squeeze them, they'll probably squeak!" Sakura's face got redder and her knuckles whiter. "I mean like... You can practically see them a mile away!"

Sakura felt as though a nerve in her neck was cut, getting her beyond ticked off. "Anything...else?" she asked him dangerously, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Uhhh...errr...umm..." Sasuke shook his head profusely and blurted, "Your butt!"

"Oh, my butt now?!" Sakura finally tore herself away from him, placing her hands on her hips. The guests and servants looked at the couple. "What ABOUT my butt, romeo?! You had better say something nice or else!"

"They're...they're... They're huge!" The people of the castle fell anime style. Sasuke saw that Sakura was about to throw a big punch at him and continued, "No- That's not what I meant to say! It came out all wrong! Your butt is just so...so... Uhh... Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Urrrgghhhh!" Sakura shrieked, "I KNEW IT! You're still a jerk!" She stepped on his foot with her heel and went back to her carriage wth a huff.

"Ow!" Sasuke grabbed his foot as he felt tears come to him because of the pain. "Damn!"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura informed, "If this is how you're going to be as my husband, then I would NEVER marry you!" She stepped inside her carriage and sped off.

The guests and servants groaned in disappointment and Queen Mikoto went over to her injured son. "Oh dear," she sighed, "I guess her kingdom will unite with that of the South."

This caught Sasuke's interest. "The...South?"

"Yes," his mother replied sadly, "Princess Sakura had another proposal and arrangement to Prince Lee of the Southern Kingdom. It was declared that if you two weren't to be married by the deadline, then she would be bound to HIM instead."

"Oh..."

"It's okay, my son. We tried. But it seems as though our efforts just weren't good enough." She fought back impending tears as she retreated inside the castle. "We'll have to find you another Princess to wed."

Naruto went over to Sasuke and gave him a pat on the back. "It's okay, Sasuke," he said, "Mr. Huggles and I are always here for you."

Sasuke ignored him and shook his head. _But I don't want to marry someone else. I want Sakura. _He stood up and went to see her at the port. "I'll never make it like this!" He focused his chakra on his legs and increased his speed.

Sakura was about ready to go into her ship when she heard rapid footsteps coming her way. She turned around and found that it was Sasuke himself. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke panted and was about to say something, but Kakashi interrupted him. "Is there something you'd like to say, Prince?" he asked. In return, the young man motioned to Sakura, still trying to catch his breath.

Sakura looked at Sasuke longingly and muttered, "Goodbye, Prince Sasuke."

"N-no, hold on!" Sasuke argued, catching the Princess's attention. _Please, give me another chance! I love you, Sakura, I really do! Please...stay! Stay by me! _He wanted to tell her that so bad, but all that came from his lips were, "Goodbye...Princess Sakura." _SAY WHAT?!!_

Sakura sighed, loneliness in her heart. "Very well." She and Kakashi turned around and boarded the ship.

Sasuke watched on as the ship moved away and then disapeared behind the valley of blue seas. "Sakura." He bowed his head and thought. _What do I REALLY want?_

* * *

Back in her own kingdom, Sakura entered her castle and came face-to-face with a tall, bushy-browed man. She acknowledged him immediately and curtsied. "Hello, Prince Lee." 

Lee (Rock Lee) bowed in response and took the pink-haired woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Sakura," he greeted politely and kissed her hand.

Sakura felt herself sink into deep cold water. _That's how Itachi greeted me... _She forced a smile.

"My," Lee continued, looking up to meet her gaze, "Your name truly lives up to its potential. You're as beautiful as the flower itself, Princess."

Sakura wasn't at all flattered, but she managed to let out a small giggle to show her appreciation of the compliment. "Thank you."

"I certainly look forward to our marriage."

Sakura felt her heart shatter at those words and bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice shaky, "But I a-am extremely...tired right n-now. I have to go and-and rest. Please excuse me!" She pulled back her hand and ran upstairs and to her room.

When Lee heard the door slam shut, he flinched and turned to Kakashi. "Is...something the matter with her?" he asked the older man.

"It's nothing," Kakashi lied, following Sakura's trail, "I'll be right back. Excuse my haste, Prince Lee."

Lee mentally cheered as a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. _Yes! I am going to marry the loveliest Princess of all four kingdoms! I feel so fortunate and blessed!_

* * *

**Heyz! Hope u liked this chappy! Wind Scythe gave me the idea of having Lee be arranged with Sakura! See wut happens next, k? And the more reviews, the better! Thnx a bunch!**

**PS: This is an early update so you guyz owe me more reviews! lol Just Kidding:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura threw herself on the bed, sobbing. "It's not fair!" she wept, burrying her damp face in her pillows. "It's just not fair! I don't want to get married to him!" Her breaths shortened as the ache in her chest grew. She buried her face deeper and screamed, "It's Sasuke I love! Not Lee!"

Kakashi knocked on the door. "Princess..."

"Go away!"

Kakashi sighed and opened the door using his keys. He then closed it softly behind him and sat down beside the crying female. "Sakura," he said, "Stop crying. That is not the shinobi way."

Sakura shook her head defiantly. "I don't care! I'm not much of a shinobi anyway!"

Kakashi managed a small chuckle and stroked her hair to calm her. "Well then, if you keep crying, your beauty will fade. Tears really do not suit you."

Sakura calmed down and sat up, looking at the man with red-streaked eyes. "Thank you, Kakashi," she sniffed and wiped her tears away. "You know...y-you've always been like a f-father to...me." She smiled faintly at him.

"I'm glad to know that. Now, why are you crying, hmm?"

Sakura held her own hand as she spoke. "I really do not wish to marry Prince Lee! I don't love him!"

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Then who DO you wish to marry because of that fact that you love them?"

"...Sasuke." Sakura blushed and tucked her bangs behind her ears. "I've fallen for him, Kakashi! And now I can't find any other to replace him! He can never be replaced."

"I see. So why did you call the wedding off?"

Sakura sighed and looked down at her hands resting on the soft matress. "I...I wanted to know that he loved me for me. Not just my appearance or whatever." She closed her eyes. "I didn't want to take the chance in getting hurt in the end."

Kakashi looked at the broken form in front of him and then looked away in pity. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Princess. But I don't know how to help you anymore." In a sudden close, he was gone.

_I was afraid of that. _Sakura collapsed on her bed and broke into tears again. "No..."

* * *

Sasuke paced his room, Naruto watching him with curiosity. "Okay..." he murmured, "So she's going to get married to the Southern Prince. I have to go to her. Since my arrangement was replaced, I only have three days to complete this objective." 

"What objective?" Naruto asked.

"Getting her back of course. And YOU are going to help me with it all!" Sasuke went to his closet and searched his clothes for something.

"What?! ME?!! How am I gonna be of any help?"

Sasuke pulled out a black cloak with matching black sandals, shirt, pants, and gloves. He then bent down and searched for another item underneath his bed. "You know the sexy jutsu thing. The one that turns you into a girl." He found a long-lengthed box and pulled it out.

"So what?"

"You're going to pretend that you're a Princess. You have to distract Lee while I help Sakura escape." He opened the box and revealed a katana, still seathed.

Naruto's eye twitched. "You're kidding...right?" _What the hell?! I am NOT going to turn bisexual because of that stupid reason!_

"C'mon, Naruto!" Sasuke urged, "Do this for me!"

Naruto gave him a look that said, "Keep dreaming." He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah... Umm... I think I've got more important things to do than rescue your little sweetheart, Sasuke."

"Fine! Not for me, then! But for the RAMEN!"

Naruto's ears perked with interest. "R-ramen?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "That's right," he said, "If you help me with this, you get unlimited ramen meal times. ALL the ramen flavors you could possibly wish for...will be yours."

"Let's go rescue Sakura!" Naruto announced proudly, cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Turn around," Sasuke ordered the blonde, while taking off his shirt and pants.

Naruto quickly turned his back to the Uchiha, avoiding the chances of seeing any exposed flesh. "So, what should my name be?"

Sasuke put on the black garments and fumbled with his new shirt. "How about... Ami?"

"No."

"Mitsuki?"

"Ugh! Heck no!"

"Hmmm..." Sasuke put on his sandals and gloves and attached the katana to his belt, securing its hold. "How about, Akari? Akari Minamoto?"

Naruto held his chin in thought. "Hmm.. Akari Minamoto, eh?" He grinned. "I like it!"

"Glad you do, so now you can shut up." Sasuke took the cloak and put it on. He then pulled the dark hood over his face, making it difficult to see his true identity. "There."

Naruto turned around. "Hey, like I said before-" When he saw the dark figure before him, he growled, "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?!"

"Naruto, it's me!" Sasuke reasoned, "I'm trying to hide myself."

Naruto folded his arms. "Well it won't work so well since you're dark and right now, it's pretty bright out." He laughed. "You stand out like a sore thumb!"

"Which is why I have these." Sasuke took out a rope with a hook and a firm, wooden cane. "I'll be impossible to catch." He opened his wondow and threw the rope over to the tree below. Turning to Naruto, he asked, "You coming or not?"

"I'd rather die!"

"Fine. No ramen for you, then!" Sasuke placed the cane's hook on the rope and slid down to the tree silently. He made it on the branch and put away his tools. "See ya!" Using his ninja skills, he leapt from branch to branch, on his way to the port.

"W-wait!" Naruto looked around and then watched as Sasuke's figure began to disappear through the trees. He groaned and went after him, nearly missing his landing at the first jump.

Sasuke heard rustling behind him and found that it was his companion. "Sssshh!" he scolded, "Geez! And you call yourself a ninja! What a joke!"

"Shut up!" Naruto picked up speed and was soon beside the dark-haired male, "I can go much faster than this!" He focused some chakra into his right hand and used it to swing down to another branch. Unfotunately, he was just too strong. The branch he held on to broke and he fell towards the ground, yelling.

Sasuke popped a vein and went after the blonde. _Damn it! He's so noisy!_

"Aaaahhhh- Oof!" Naruto went pale as a branch hit the spot between his legs. _That...f-f-fudging hurt! _His vision dazed and he fell down, finally landing on the muddy-ish ground.

Sasuke landed right beside him and shot him a glare. "You're such a loser."

Naruto rolled around, holding the aching spot between his legs. "It hurts! It really hurts!"

Sasuke turned a bit purple. "Sorry... But I'm not that way-"

"You stupid PRETTY BOY! I meant it hurts because it got hit by a stinkin' branch!" He flinched when the pain got worse and rolled in the mud.

"Hmph. Guess we'll have to wait until your whining stops."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I've got painful needs, okay?" Naruto breathed deeply. "Like an ice patch..."

"Ugh." Sasuke readied his hand and struck Naruto at the base of the neck. When the blonde fell unconscious, he then said, "Ramen."

Naruto woke up instantly and looked around, grinning stupidly. "I want Ramen!" But before he was able to say anything else, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled away.

"Sasuke, let go of me!"

"Shut up and hurry up, loser!" Sasuke arrived at the port and looked up. He smirked when he saw a rope from a post going upward and into the ship. He let go of Naruto and made a great jump, clutching onto the rope at landing. "C'mon!" he called out to Naruto and began to climb upwards.

Naruto nearly fell, but he managed to get his balance and jumped onto the rope after Sasuke. He panted for a while and then began to climb up as well.

Sasuke got on board the deck and helped Naruto get on as well. "Hurry," he whispered and moved around with great stealth, "This ship goes to Sakura's kingdom. I'm sure of it. We just need a place to hide in...and we need to find you a dress or something."

"Fine." Naruto rolled his eyes and followed.

Sasuke found an open door and peered inside. To his luck, it was a geisha's room- meaning full of kimonos. He grinned in satisfaction and went inside, searching her closet. He was inside just in time, too- for the rope he and Naruto were once on was detached and the ship was moving.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhhhhh!" Sasuke found a blue kimono with a heron design and took it. "We're borrowing this." He folded it and hid it under his cloak. "Now, let's go!"

"Oh!" a woman gasped.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around, eyes wide. _Damn!_

* * *

Lee smiled as he read a book in the library. That was because his mind wasn't on the book, but the Princess herself. "Happy day," he hummed to himself, "Happy day indeed!" 

The entrance doors opened and Sakura stepped in. She gasped when she saw Lee. _It's like he's everywhere! Arrrghh! _She smiled and said, "I'm sorry. But I think I'm in the wrong room. Good day, Prince."

Lee stood up and ran over to her, holding her wrist. "Wait, Princess Sakura."

Sakura turned around, confused. "Yes?"

"Please, will you allow me a kiss?" Lee blushed at those words.

Sakura blushed too, but of anger and humiliation. _A KISS?!! HECK NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!! _"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "But I can't." When she saw the disappointment in Lee's eyes, she sighed. "I'm saving it for our wedding!" she lied.

"Aaahh," Lee nodded, letting go of her wrist. "I see. Then I shall save my kiss as well." He smiled at her and went back to reading.

Sakura faked a laugh and turned around, her expression that of disgust. _What a life I have. _She then went to the balcony in one of the towers and looked out into the port a few miles away. She saw a big ship coming and sighed. "If only Sasuke were in there. But what are the odds of THAT happening?" She shrugged and left.

* * *

"Prince!" the woman yelped. 

"What the heck?!" Naruto gawked at the blonde female. "You look familiar somehow."

Sasuke shot him a glare. "That's because she's Ino you dope!"

Ino frowned. "What is your business in my room?"

"This is YOUR room?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Naruto uttered.

Sasuke looked around and replied, "Well, we're here because..." He grunted as he finished, "I need a dress."

"..." Ino sweatdropped. "Are you a crossdresser?"

"NO! I-I mean... NARUTO needs a dress. We're going to get Sakura out of Lee's grasp."

"I'm not a crossdresser..." Naruto mumbled.

"What's that go to do with me?"

Sasuke took out the blue kimono and showed it to her. "Can we borrow this?"

Ino thought for a while and then said, "If it's to help Sakura, then fine. You can. But you'd better bring it all back in one piece! Or I will come to get you, NARUTO."

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. "WHAT?!! WHY ME?!"

"Because Sasuke's a prince and you're not." She got the two men out of her room and bid them a farewell before shutting the door.

Sasuke looked up ahead and found that they were nearing the shores. He then looked up at the darkening skies and sniffed the salty air. "Perfect." He readied the kimono. "Now, Naruto. Do you jutsu."

"Mmmmm..." Naruto grumbled stubbornly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto formed a hand sign and cried, "Sexy no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke engulfed him as he made his transformation. As soon as the smoke cleared, he was standing in front of Sasuke in a slender female form- nude. "Hi, Sasuke..." he flirted jokingly and blew him a kiss.

Sasuke had a blindfold on by then and threw the kimono at the blonde. "Put it on, you idiot."

Naruto scowled. _Damn! I thought I had him with that! _Sighing, he put on the piece of clothing.

Sasuke turned around and took off the blinfold. He was now facing the sea. "Sakura," he vowed, "We'll be there soon."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chappy! Pls review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The ship finally made it to the port and the rope was tied to the post. As soon as the coast was clear, Sasuke jumped off the deck and slid down the rope. Naruto took the stairs, for he was a "lady". Sasuke then hid behind a melon cart and looked at Naruto ahead. "Pssst!" he called.

Naruto followed the noise and found Sasuke. "What now?"

"Meet me back at the castle, ok?"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhh! Just meet me there!" Sasuke looked around and found Ino resting on a bench. "There! Go ask Ino where it is!"

"She'll kill me!"

"I don't care. Just go!" Sasuke pushed the blonde over to Ino and ran off.

"Whoa!" Naruto cried as he fell on top of Ino. "Ow!"

"Eeeekk!" Ino shrieked and pushed the 'girl' off of her. "Naruto, get off of me you idiot!" She pushed him off and stood up, brushing the wrinkles away from her lavender kimono. "What the heck are you doing, anyway?!"

Naruto stepped back a bit and stammered, "I-I have to go t-t-to Sakura's castle. But Sasuke left me stranded here."

"Well good luck!" Ino snorted and began to walk away.

"No! Please help me!"

Ino looked around and saw a beautiful boquet. She gasped and said, "I'll make you a deal. Buy that boquet for me and I'll give you directions and a ride there!"

"WHAT?! But that thing's expensive!" Naruto searched for his money within his sleeves and pulled out a few coins and a Ramen coupon. "This is all I have."

"Ugh. Fine. A chocolate bar."

Naruto nodded and went to the candy cart across from them. He thanked the seller and gave the snack to Ino. "Great. Now I'm bankrupt."

"Oh, deal with it." Ino took out her purse and some paper money. She gave them to Naruto and said, "Here. Just say to the driver- 'Princess Sakura's Castle.' He'll take you there in an instant."

"But...it's dark out. And I'm a girl- naked under a kimono!" Naruto gulped.

"Stop whining!" Ino called a carriage and pushed Naruto inside. "Bye, Na-"

"Akari!" Naruto whispered desperately, "It's Akari!"

Ino realized her mistake and quickly said, "Namiko Akari!"

Naruto sweatdropped. _This woman... I can't believe her. _He handed the money to the driver and said, "Sa- I mean... Princess Sakura's Castle, please."

The driver took Naruto's money and drove off.

* * *

Sasuke made his way through fallen branches and twigs and was finally able to see the castle's light from the dark forest. "Yes!" He leapt onto one of the branches above and made his way to one of the towers. He looked around nervously when he didn't see Naruto. _Where the hell is he?!_

A carriage pulled up at the entrance and a blonde woman with a blue kimono stepped out of it gracefully. "Thank you," 'she' said and looked up. She saw Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

Sasuke glared at him. "Just distract Lee, Naruto!" he ordered.

Naruto flinched. "Okay, fine- geez!" He walked up the stairs and asked the guards for the Prince. They nodded their heads and knocked the door.

The door opened and revealed a tall, muscular, bushy-browed man. "Yes?" he asked, but nearly lost composure when he saw Naruto. "H-how may I help you...ma'am?"

Naruto's eye twitched. _Wow. No wonder Sasuke wants to rescue Sakura so badly. This guy's hidious! _

"Ma'am?"

"Oh! Ahem... I-I...uh..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke for help, who, in turn, motioned him to go on. "I seemed to have lost my way here. And I am very tired. Is it okay if I rest here for the night?"

"Well, I don't know. I already HAVE a fiance..."

Naruto knew this was rejection and quickly did a pout- showing off his lipgloss and indigo orbs. "Oh, please? I promise to not be of much trouble."

Lee took a good look at the blonde, but then finally approved. "Very well. You may stay in the guestroom."

"Score!" Naruto cheered loudly.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _THAT IDIOT!_

Lee rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Naruto realized what he did and quickly said, "S-snore! I hope you don't hear me snore. Not that I DO snore. Hehehe... Just for jokes!" He sweatdropped.

"I see..." Lee said suspiciously and stepped aside. "Come on in before you get sick from the cold."

"Err..um...sure."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. _Thank goodness that worked. _He let out a small grunt as he slipped from his grip on the rails and gripped a metal pole, banging it on some bushes. He closed his eyes and hid his face_. Please don't let them see me! Please!_

"What was that?" Lee asked, stepping outside.

Naruto panicked and pushed him back inside. "I-I'm sorry..." he stuttered when he earned a confused look from the Prince. "I just... I just need this release."

"RELEASE?"

"I-I...I have to pee really bad and I don't know where the bathroom is in here!" Naruto hooked his arms with Lee's and ran off.

"Guards!" Lee ordered as he ran, "See to that noise!"

Naruto cringed._ Good luck, Sasuke! You're gonna need it!_

Sasuke heard what Lee said and jumped down to the ground. He then ran back into the woods and hid in the darkness. The guards arrived to where he was and searched the small, narrow area. His pupils became bigger in the shadows. _That was close!_ As soon as the the guards had taken their leave, he jumped back into the tower and took a seat on the rail. "Okay, phase one: Complete. Phase two: Get inside and find Sakura."

"I'll be right there!" a voice yelled.

"Guh!" Sasuke hid behind a huge plant and peeped from behind its leaves. He nearly shouted when he saw the very Princess he was looking for coming inside the room and searching her jewelry box. He bit his tongue to keep himself from calling her over.

Sakura pulled out a small card and hurried back out saying, "It's here!"

Sasuke hurried over to the screen door and opened it. He stepped lightly inside and closed the door. Before going after her, though, a small book on her desk caught his eye. He picked it up and kept it inside his cloak. "I wonder what it says inside?" he asked himself.

"Thanks!" Sakura's voice came again and her footsteps got closer to the room.

Sasuke looked around frantically and opened the door. He then closed it and leapt back into the trees. _Crap! _He lost balance in his jump and missed the branch, giving a big thud on the grass.

Sakura heard the noise and ran over to the balcony to inspect it. Due to the pitch black color of the night, she was unable to see the injured Uchiha below. She shook her head and walked back inside.

Sasuke held his ankle. "Owowow..." he whispered, his breathing short, "Hurts...so...hurts!" He held a breath then let it out ot help ease the pain. In a matter of minutes, his ankle was better and he was reading Sakura's diary.

**_Entry 458: Sasuke's being a big, egotistic jerk! He's also rude, he and Naruto always pick on me, and he threw a tomato at me! -angry face-_**

**_But in truth, deep inside, I really like him. Hehe. He's cute, cool, and he doesn't take most things girls give him too seriously. I think he's just himself._**

Sasuke chuckled at this.

**_I think...he'll be a great husband someday. And- Oh no. I think he just stole my stuffed bear. /-/-/-_**

Sasuke continued to laugh quietly. Those words brought back so much memories he had left behind. "And she was a bit younger back then," he told himself. He took one last look at the castle before settling himself behind some bushes and falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke in bed and looked around, trying to remember everything that had happened. "Oh, right!" he said, "The mission thingy!" Realizing that he was back in his male form, he transformed into Akari and put on the kimono. 

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called quietly from the window.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke sitting on the ledge, drinking something red and cold. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Check it out! I got it from Sammy's Market. It's called Apple Ice-punch." He handed the drink to Naruto. "Try some. Hopefully it'll give you enough braincells to function."

Naruto took a sip of the beverage and smiled. "It tastes great!"

"Hn. Told you."

"You should get one!"

Sasuke sweatdropped and looked at Naruto hopelessly. "It's official. Your brain cells are all dead." He took out his cane. "Now, remember. This is it. I'm going to get Sakura out of here! So distract Lee as much as possible and DON'T MESS UP." He did a summersault and was back on the ground.

"Pfft!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Miss?" Lee opened the door and found Naruto staring out at the window. "Umm...what are you doing?"

Naruto nearly fell off, but quickly turned around and laughed it off. "Ahahaha! Me? I am doing nothing strange! No-not at all! And I told you, call me Akari." He grinned.

Lee eyed the item in his hand and asked, "Okay, AKARI. Then explain to me how you got THAT?"

Naruto remembered that Sasuke had forgotten to take the juice back and turned blue in the face out of anxiety. "I-I..." He looked around. "I...had a passing guard bring it to me! Yeah, that's it!"

Lee was still suspicious, but decided to let the reason slide. "Very well. Come, follow me to the library. There's much you must see!"

"Of- Of course!" Naruto disposed of his beverage and followed the Prince out.

* * *

Sakura was in her bedroom, fixing her hairpins and her dress. "Hmmmhmmmmhmmmm..." she hummed and twirled around, admiring her reflection in the large mirror before her. But seeing her reflection, she sighed. "If only I looked beautiful for the man I actually love." 

Sasuke arrived at her balcony and peered inside. "She's here." He knocked on the glass door gently. "Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and went over to the noise. She nearly screamed, but luckily, Sasuke pulled down his hood before that could've happened. "Sasuke?" she gasped, "What are you doing here?! You...you could get into trouble for this!"

"Just...let me in and I'll explain everything!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Just open the dang door before I lose it!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura unlocked the door and the Prince ran inside. "Now, start talking, wise-one." She took a seat in her soft chair, across from Sasuke. "I don't have a lot of time in my hands."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. "Look, sorry if I offended you yesterday-"

"IF you offended me?" Sakura asked crossly.

"FINE. I OFFENDED you. Sorry I offended you! It's just that... I didn't know what to tell you. I'm kind of new at this love stuff. In fact, I don't quite know what it really is yet."

Sakura huffed. "If that's the case, it's the more reason I don't want to marry you."

"Aww, c'mon!" Sasuke groaned. He quickly silenced himself when he heard a knock at the door.

"Princess!" Lee's voice came, "What are those noises? Is there someone in there WITH you?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, frightened, and Sasuke sent her the same look. "Uhhh...ummm..." she stammered, "NO...honey. No one is here. Just lonely little me." She grinned sheepishly.

"LONELY?! No! My Princess will NOT be lonely or alone! I shall come in to entertain you!"

"Crap!" Sasuke cursed quietly.

"Quick!" Sakura lead him to her bed and pushed him underneath it. "Stay here and be quiet!" She dropped the bedskirt, sealing him completely.

"C-come in," Sakura giggled nervously. _Something bad is about to happen. I just know it!_

_

* * *

_

**Hai! Please review this chappy, hope you liked it. :)**

**Ja!**


	16. Chapter 16

Lee opened the door and entered his fiance's room. "Are you lonely, my sweet?" he asked Sakura softly, eyes showing tears of pity and longing.

From beneath the bed, Sasuke lifted the skirt a bit to watch the scene. _Yuck._

Sakura pulled out a hankerchief and faked some tears. "Yes, I really am." She glanced at Sasuke and nearly yelped when she saw him peeking from behind the skirt. "I...I... Can you please close your eyes for a second, my Prince?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Huh?!!_

"Of course! Anything for YOU!" Lee breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "Does it please you?"

"It certainly does!" Sakura motioned Sasuke to get out, eyes flaring. She bit her lip to keep herself from shouting. _Damn it, Sasuke! Move your butt out of here before I move it FOR you with my foot!_

Sasuke got her message and crawled out from under the bed. As he stood up, he accidentally hit the desk and dropped a porcelain elephant on the floor, breaking it. "Shoot!" he cursed to himself, a bit too loudly. His eyes widened a tad and he placed a hand on his mouth.

"Ummmph!" Sakura grunted, angry at the Uchiha for being clumsy enough to give out his position.

"What was that?" Lee asked, fully alert. He opened his eyes, but gave out a small groan when Sakura blindfolded him with a red cloth. "Princess Sakura, what are you hiding?"

"Oh, umm..nothing!" Sakura quickly replied, but gave a small cry when Lee wriggled from her hold and pushed her away. She looked at him, shocked.

"Who is IN here?" Lee asked angrily, "And don't you DARE lie to me!"

Sasuke wanted to hurt him so badly for using that tone. _Only I can be mean to Sakura! Grrr... _He let go of his feelings though and sneaked into to the walk-in closet.

"Now I know there's someone in here!" Lee went over to her bed and began to lift the bedskirt. He looked inside- nothing.

"No!" Sakura protested, "No one's here!"

"Oh, really?" Lee went to the closet- where Sasuke had just gone into. "Then perhaps I'll check in here!" He stomped his way in, eyes burning with determination to find his 'culprit.'

"What?!" Sakura ran after him. "No! Not the closet!" She then yelled at the top of her lungs, "DON'T GO IN THE CLOSET!"

Sasuke heard her and began to panic. Nevertheless, he remained calm and hid within the hangars, behind Sakura's dresses and coats and thick bundles of skirts. "Crap, crap, crap...!" he murmured to himself.

"Hmmm..." Lee pondered and glanced over to the hangars. "Perhaps in here."

Sasuke peeped through a small gap between the clothes and saw Lee coming. _DAMN! He never gives up! _He searched around frantically for anything that would help him and felt something cold and metallic. He turned around and found that it was a vent, causing him to smirk. _Perfect._

"Lee, stop!" Sakura cried, horrified that Sasuke would be found.

Too late. Lee pulled the clothes away from each other and found...nothing again. Just an air vent. He frowned in dissatisfaction. "I thought someone would be in here for SURE," he told himself.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" a maid screamed from the halls, just outside Sakura's room.

Sakura gasped and turned to the noise. _Oh, no! Sasuke?!_

Lee reacted quickly and ran over to where the comotion was. As soon as he arrived at the halls, he went over to a young woman with long dark hair and onyx eyes and asked, "Wha-what happened?!"

The woman fixed her skirt, not looking at the Prince. "I...I simply saw a small mouse, that is all," she said quietly, hiding her face with her bangs.

"Do not frighten me like that," Lee told her and turned back to Sakura. "I'm sorry to have worried you, my sweet."

Sakura felt her stomach lurch in that name, but let out a smile. "It's alright. I understand that you just wish to protect me. No wrong in that."

"Right. In that case, I shall see to our visitor, Miss Akari. I have asked her to collect some water lillies. Well, be seeing you." He smiled at her and left.

The maid let out a "Pfft" and looked at Sakura with lazy eyes and a smirk. "That took him long enough," she said in a cocky voice, arms folded.

Sakura stared at her, surprised at her disrespect. "Excuse me?!"

"It's me." The maid was engulfed in a puff of smoke and as soon as it was cleared, Sasuke stood in her place. "Sasuke."

Sakura gasped. "A replica! But then...where's the REAL made?"

Sasuke lifted the white tapestry from the wall, revealing an unconscious maid. "She's unharmed. I just had to knock her out and hide her here. Who knew that vent lead here?"

Sakura sighed, sweatdropping. "You idiot..."

"Now, c'mon!" Sasuke took Sakura's hand and began to lead her back to her room. "We've gotta get out of here. I don't think Naruto's going to hold on long. That jutsu of his takes up chakra- let's not forget." He seated her on her bed and began to look for his tools.

"NARUTO?!"

* * *

"C'mon..." Naruto grunted as he leaned over the rock, reaching out for a fully-bloomed water lilly, "C'mon..." He gave himself a little push and finally had a grip on the flower. "Gotcha!" 

A little girl in pigtails and a pink dress ran past Naruto, carrying a stick. "Fetch, Bobo!" she cried and threw the stick past Naruto, and all the way to the other side of the lake. "Go fetch it, boy!"

"Arf! Arf!" a dog barked.

Naruto paid no attention and continued to try and pull the flower out of its ground. "Stupid...flower!" he grumbled, "Why did I get stuck with this job? Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Because of stupid Sasu-"

"Arf!" **_BAM!_**

"Whoa!" Naruto felt the dog's weight strike him from the back and he fell forward- into the cold water. "Aaaahhh...pppprrrllmm..." He sank, but then rose back into surface and coughed out some of the pond water. He turned to the little girl, who was gawking at him, and snapped, "Watch where your stupid dog is going, you little brat!"

"Don't snap at me, old lady!" the little girl snapped back, sticking her tongue out.

"Why, you...!"

"Miss Akari!" Lee ran over to the pond and bent down. Holding out his hand, he shouted, "Here! I'll help you out!"

Naruto's eyes turned teary and he pouted. "Oh, thank you, Prince!" he hummed cutely and took his hand. As soon as he set foot on the ground he looked at his reflection in the water. "I'm soaked! All thanks to that little girl!"

Lee turned around and took a glance at the girl Naruto was reffering to. "Little Cynthia?"

"Yes!" Naruto hissed, "Her dog bumped me and caused me to fall into the pond." He shivered. "The coldness..."

"I didn't do anything!" Cynthia squeaked, face flushed.

"Yes you did!" Naruto countered, balling up a fist.

"Prove it!" Cynthia stuck out her tongue again, making a face. "You old hag!"

Naruto let his anger get the best of him and he formed some handsigns. "You asked for it, twerp!" he cried, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He multiplied three times and looked around, confused. "What? Why only three?"

"Ahhh!" Cynthia screamed and ran away.

Naruto slapped himself. _Duh! I'm still using my sexy jutsu! And telling form my clones, I don't have a lot of chakra left. I'd better go before this wears off._

"My," Lee stated, catching Naruto's attention, "It appears as though you know quite a bit of ninjutsu arts there, Miss Akari."

Naruto laughed as his clones vanished. "What? Oh, that. Ehehe... You see...umm-"

"No matter!" Lee cut him off and took the blonde's slender hand. "I like you just the way you are." He bent down and gave it a soft kiss.

Naruto turned extremely blue as the kiss sent icy shocks throughout his whole body. He shuddered and quickly snatched his hand away, earning himself a confused look from the Prince. "You...waahhhh...but you... She... HUH?!!!"

Lee grinned and swept his hair back, acting 'cool'. "Though I may already have a fiance, I am not married yet. I can still be with other women." He winked at Naruto.

Naruto felt naseuous and held his head. _Ew! Gross! That jerk-of-a-player! _He hid his hands behind his back and began to retreat back inside the castle. "I-I'm sorry!" he stammered, "B-but I r-r-really have to get b-b-back inside...now. Bye!" He twirled around and made a fast run for it, tears of disgust in his eyes.

Lee watched his 'lady' go and smirked. "She's quite shy," he told himself, chuckling.

* * *

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "Naruto. He's here to help me get you out of here." 

Sakura looked at him as though he were crazy. "You're kidding. Telling that it's Naruto, he probably messed up already." She swept her bangs back. "But... I DO have a bit of faith in him...I guess."

Sasuke gave her a small smile, but then became alert once again when he heard footsteps running down the hallway. _Naruto?_

The door opened and revealed a soaked Naruto in a blue kimono. He panted and coughed. "Sasuke!" he shouted, "You'd better be finished here! I'm exhausted! And I a-a-achoo!" His own sneeze sent him flying back and falling to the ground on his butt. "Ouch!"

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, standing up and rushing over to him.

"Ne?" Naruto sniffed, his nose dripping. "Sakura?"

Sakura glared at him. "You're making a ruckus!" she scolded and pulled him up and into her room, slamming the door shut. She shoved Naruto onto Sasuke and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, both of you explain to me CLEARLY what is going on in here!"

"Ugh, Naruto!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and groaned. "Great. Now I'm wet."

Naruto merely sniffed and moaned. "That hurt, Sasuke..."

"EXPLAIN!"

"We're trying to get you out of here!" Sasuke flustered, "What else is there to THAT?!"

"You-"

"I see," a smooth, lulling voice murmured. "So this is what you are up to."

The three turned around and saw a pale silver-haired woman standing by the door, eyes full of anger yet calmness. She sent them a cold, yet gentle-like glare, lips still.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Mother!" she gasped.

Sasuke and Naruto cocked their brows. "Mother?"

"Hmm," the Queen hummed sternly and turned her gaze to her daughter.

* * *

**Haha! I finally updated at long last! XD **

**Plz review!!**


	17. A Mother's Rejection

"Mother, I can explain!!" Sakura squeaked.

"BE STILL!" Mitsukai snapped. "I am talking!" She sent her daughter a death glare. "If you are to ever interrupt me AGAIN I shall have your head! Even if you ARE my daughter!" She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura bit her tongue and leaned on the wall helplessly. "..."

Naruto cringed. _Ouch._

Mitsukai averted her gaze to Sasuke and frowned. "You are Prince Sasuke...correct?" she asked quietly, "From the Uchiha family?"

Sasuke calmly bowed to show his respect to the Queen. "Yes, your Highness," he replied.

"What is your business here...with my daughter? She has no need for you. She broke the engagement off herself."

Sakura looked at Sasuke uncertainly, guilt in her eyes. Sasuke looked back at her with a stolid expression. "I..." he started and let out a small sigh. "I wish to ask her hand in marriage...once again..."

The whole room froze in shock ans Sakura gawked at the Prince. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!_

The silver-haired Queen scowled at this. "Insolent worm!" she spat, "How DARE you have the nerve to ask my daughter to take you back? I will not approve of it!"

Naruto lost his patience and jumped between the two. "ARE YOU CRAZY LADY?!!" he shouted, "DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT SASUKE AND I HAD TO DO TO GET HERE?!! YOU'D BETTER APPROVE BEFORE I POUND YOUR BRAINS OU-"

Sasuke punched the berserk blonde in the gut. "Shut up, idiot. Don't talk to a Queen like that."

Naruto coughed and fell to the floor. "Damn you...Sasuke! Gah! That hurt!"

Queen Mitsukai was infuriated and her eyes flared with anger. "Such intolerance!" she cried, "You two boys- get out of my sight this instant! Unless you prefer to be thrown out the window by my guards!"

Sakura couldn't take it. She threw herself in front of Sasuke and spread her arms in an attempt to protect him from her mother. "No!" she screamed, "Mom, please! Don't do this! Sasuke didn't mean to...I mean...ummm..." A small blush crept to her cheeks as she looked down at her feet. "You see..."

Mitsukai shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Sasuke stared at Sakura in awe. "What are you doing?"

"You mean to tell me, that you still hold feelings for this wretch?" the Queen asked angrily.

Sakura's blush became deeper and she lowered her arms. "Well...I-I guess I do." She looked up and yelped when a sharp hand struck her face in a painful blow. She winced in pain and fell, crying in shame.

"You tramp. Don't even consider yourself as my daughter. You have no class." Mitsukai rubbed her hand. "Your skin is hard from rebellion. Shame on you!" She huffed and left the room.

"Wait!" Sakura sobbed and ran after her mother. "Mother, please wait!"

Mitsukai turned stopped abruptly and turned around, her long sleeves brushing past the pink-haired Princess's face roughly. "Do not address me as the one who gave you life."

"..."

Mitsukai seemed to hesitate before she quietly spoke the words, "You are no daughter of mine." Her eyes moved to another direction, as if she had regretted what she had said. However, all hopes were lost when she finished her statement. "As of now, you are no longer a Princess. You will be a servant of this palace."

An icy claw gripped Sakura's broken heart. A look of horror replaced her gentle face as she stared at the woman in disbelief. The woman she was no longer able to call her mother. The woman who nurtured her with the sweet milk from her breast that gave her the life she had now...

The life of a Princess.

Sasuke clenched his fists and looked away from the scene guiltily. _This is all my fault..._

Naruto instantly forgot his pain and looked up in bewilderment of the whole situation. "N-no way..." he slurred.

Sakura nearly screamed in aggravation, but all she was capable of doing was utter out, "Are you truly that disgraced by me?" When she saw no reaction from the Queen, she sighed and unwrapped the red choker from her neck. "Then I will do as you wish." She held out the delicate item and stated firmly, "I will no longer be your daughter."

Mitsukai looked at the choker, confused. "What is this?"

"...you gave it to me...when I was a little girl..." Sakura hesitated, fighting back her tears that threatened to fall. "But since I am now a servant, I am returning it to its rightful owner." When she realized the silver-haired woman would not take the choker, she made a daring move and shoved it into her hands forcefully.

Mitsukai nearly gasped of shock. "..."

"I...I hope for the best," Sakura struggled, "And I also hope...that the new owner of this choker will be one whom you'll love as your own." She looked up with a tear-stained face and broken smile. "I bid you, Queen Mitsukai, a farewell. I am sorry...but I will not be a servant of this castle."

Mitsukai's eyes widened a tad and her hands remained frozen in the air with the choker between them. For once, she was unable to find the right words to say.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as though she had gone insane. "What?!"

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, "You can't be serious!"

All the de-throned Princess was capable of doing was shake her head in dismay and run away from the whole thing. Sasuke made an atempt to run after her, but his pride got the best of him. He bowed his head, hiding the look of displeasure in his solemn dark eyes.

Naruto was struck with fury and betrayal. He stood up with a gruff and cried, "How could you do that to her?! Sakura..! She was your daughter and still is! Do you have any idea what it'll be like for her now? She's all alone..."

Mitsukai grimaced at the blonde male. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke loked at Naruto with a hin of curiosity. _Where's this loser getting at?_

"All...alone..." Naruto reiterated. "I can't believe you would be this cruel." His deep curelean eyes flared with rage. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE?!"

"D...Do not raise your voice at me, commoner!" Mitsukai scolded him, trying to keep her dominance as Queen. "Do you know who you are speaking to?!"

"Hell yeah I do, lady!" Naruto backfired.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke chided, "You'll cause a commotion. Besides, she's not worth your breath."

The Queen was extremely offended a this statement. "And what is the meaning behind your words you flithy rat!"

Sasuke turned to her with a stolid expression. "Someone with a cold heart like yours doesn't deserve to feel what a heart of another feels. Therefore, with all your respect Queen Mitsukai..." He bowed humbly. "Naruto and I will take our leave. Perhaps, it may give you more time to think over of your actions."

"You dare to lecture me, boy?" Mitsukai hissed, flushed in embrrassment.

Understanding the situation, Naruto calmed down and nodded. "Let's go, Sasuke." Turning, the two vanished.


	18. A New Fiancee?

Back in the "Uchiha Kingdom", Sasuke paced his room restlessly. Though he was scolded by his parents for sneaking off without permission, he didn't care. All that was in his mind right now was Sakura. "Where could she have gone?" he mumbled to himself and held his chin, deep in thought.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto jumped through the Uchiha's open window. "Got any leads yet?"

"Not one," Sasuke sighed. "Urrrgh. That girl just aggravates me!" He clutched his hair and let out a brief growl.

"Which makes her perfect for you."

"WHAT?!!"

"Nothing. Anyway...we should go look for her. She might be in trouble." Naruto twirled a shuriken expertly with his fingers and opened the door. "Gah!" he cried and staggered back, startled to see Queen Mikoto behind the door.

"Good morning, Naruto," she greeted with a soft smile. "Good morning, Sasuke. I have some big news."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, obviously bored.

"Sir Nam is having a dance party in celebration to the arrival of his newborn daughter, Kimi. He invited our family to the party. And Naruto, you can come, too."

"All right!" Naruto cheered, grinning brightly.

"Tch." Sasuke looked away, rolling his eyes. "We have no time to attend parties. We have to look for Sakura."

"Awwww c'mon!" Naruto groaned.

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke... I know you care about Sakura deeply."

Sasuke turned bright red and shot his mother a glare. "Wh- Who said I did? She just owes me something!"

The Queen merely chickled at his defiance. "Well," she said, ignoring him, "The point is, she'll still be out there. Everyday she'll be waiting. But this party is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. It would bring our family great honor if you came."

Sasuke thought for a while. S_he's not suggesting. She's practically begging me to come. Ugh. Whatever. _"...very well," he grumbled, swallowing his pride. "Just don't make me dance."

"Oh!" Queen Mikoto laughed. "Do not worry about that! I gave up on it a long time ago. It was impossible to make you dance in diapers! How much more as a young man in a suit? Hahaha! Good one, my son."

The dark-haired prince twitched in annoyance. _Mom... _"Whatever."

"Well, see you two boys soon." Mikoto held back a giggle and exited the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Wow, Sasuke. You were boring since you were still a baby? Tch. No surprise there." He let out a "Yow!" when a punch struck him in the head.

"Be quiet, idiot," Sasuke flustered. "We've gotta keep our focus."

"Y...eeeaaa." Naruto fixed his hair. "Umm, I'm going to be busy with the party thing so technincally, YOU have to keep focus." He gave Sasuke a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck with that. See ya!" He formed a hand sign and disappeared.

"Dork," Sasuke grumbled as soon as he was alone again. He laid down on his bed and sighed deeply. _Really though... Where am I going to find her? She could be anywhere! _He turned to his side with a soft growl. "Stupid Mitsukai. This is all her fault." When no thoughts came to him, he stood up and jumped out the window- to the market place.

* * *

"It's the Prince!" a girl screamed. 

"The Prince? Quick show them our merchandise! Hurry!"

The market place bustled with whispers and cries as Sasuke made his way through, stoic as ever. He didn't even look at the salespeople and fangirls that threw themselves and their fish at him. "Make way," he ordered emotionlessly. He looked to his right and found a rice cake shop with a young saleswoman tending to it. He shrugged and went over to her. "One rice cake," he told her, "With sweet beans inside. Warm."

The woman did not look up at him. She simply bowed and gave him his order. "Thank you," she said quickly.

Sasuke took the treat, but could not eat due to his curiosity of the woman's secretive actions. "Why do you hide yourself?" he asked her. "Many women would beg me to have my eyes lay on them. Why do you hide your face?"

"Uhh..." The woman turned away nervously. "I-I do not hide my...face."

"Do not argue with me. I am the Prince. I am very intellegent and I tend to observe other people's actions. And your actions disturb me. Do you have something to hide?"

"No of course not! I am merely a shy girl... I do not wish for my face to be seen by you. Your eyes are of much high-class for my unworthy appearance. Forgive me." She bowed humbly, unaware of her cap falling loose, revealing a few pink strands of hair underneath..

Sasuke, however, noticed this and smirked. _Sakura, you idiotic fool. _"Well then, my lady, I think it different." He shot his hand out and removed her cap completely.

"Oh no!" The woman screamed as she felt a strong gust of wind blowing through her rosy hair. In her panic, she lifter her head, revealing her face behind her long bangs.

"Sakura."

She cringed and looked at the Prince in front of her. When she saw his glare, she nearly melted. "Err...who? I have no idea what you are talking...about..." Seeing that he wouldn't buy it, she quickly threw a melon at him and ran off the opposite direction.

Sasuke threw the melon aside and ran after her. "Get back here!" he shouted.

Sakura panted and ran for dearly life into town. "Get away!" she screamed, nearly tripping over the kids who were playing by the courtyards.

"That's it." Sasuke picked up speed and caught her wrist from behind. "Stop!"

Sakura gasped and lost her balance. The two fell onto the concrete ground with a grunt. "Ugh. Sasuke let go of me or I swear I'll kick your butt!"

"Try it little missy. As if your foot could even REACH my butt." He turned her over so they were facing each other.

The townspeople gasped and stared at the scene. "My goodness!" an old woman shrieked.

Sakura tried to wriggle out from Sasuke's grasp but merely sighed when she found it useless. "You're impossible," she muttered, looking away with a scornful scowl.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke breathed and settled himself on her.

Sakura popped a vein. "Don't use me as a bed you pervert!"

"I'm not. I'm pretending you're a pancake and I'm flattening you. Unless..."

"Tch. Unless what?"

"Unless you tell me why you're here." When she didn't respond, Sasuke pressed his whole weight on her petite body. "Hmm?"

"Ow!" Sakura yelped. "Okay, okay! Geez. Just stop that!"

Sasuke snickered. "I thought so."

"I'd rather be any where than with my mom," Sakura explained, "I want to be far away from her as possible. When I think of her...it's slowly killing me inside."

"..."

"Besides, why did you want me back anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged and crawled off of her. "Who else is going to make my bed? The maids are busy with the meals and stuff."

Sakura puffed her cheeks. "Typical."

"Sakura, stay at the palace. It's better there. You'll work as my PERSONAL maid."

A blush crept onto Sakura's cheeks. "And what if I refuse?" she asked angrily, glaring at him.

"Then I'll have you banished from this Kingdom." Sasuke swept his bangs back. "You'll be all alone in this world. So if you want what's best for you, do as I say."

"..." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Besides, I know you want me," Sasuke added with a devilish smirk.

Sakura turned completely red in the face and sent him what seemed like a hundred death glares. "W-what are you babbling on about?!" she flustered, "I do NOT. You're intolerable, arrogant, conceited, stupid, and-" Her eyes widened when she falt Sasuke's lips on hers. Everyone around them gasped, screamed, and the girls cried. When he pulled away, she was speechless.

"You talk way too much, forehead," Sasuke stated and walked away.

Sakura came back to reality and ran after him. "Hey!" she yelled, "What the heck was THAT for?! Sasuke!!"

* * *

"I understand.." Queen Mikoto spoke softly to the adviser in front of her. "I must tell him of this." 

"Sasuke!" Sakura's angry voice echoed through the walls. "Answer me!"

The two adults turned around and saw the pair come in. Sasuke stoic and bored, Sakura fumed and bright red. "Mother," Sasuke muttered, "I found SAKURA here. She was working as a peasant in the marketplace."

"I see," Mikoto replied, looking at Sakura gently.

Sakura blushed and bowed. "Queen Mikoto, I am so sorry!" she cried, "I did not mean to be so loud.."

"I will hire her as a personal maid," Sasuke cut in.

Mikoto's eyes widened. "What?"

"I never agreed, you Highness," Sakura assured her, glaring at Sasuke.

"You don't have much of a choice, PINKY," Sasuke boasted, "If you don't take this job, you'll be a miserable hobo all your life."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded her foul-mouthed son. "Apologize to Sakura right now!"

"N-no..." Sakura said, "He is right. If I don't take this, I won't have much of a living." She turned to Sasuke and spoke through gritted teeth, "I'll take the job."

"Sakura," Mikoto sighed, "I've heard of your de-thronement...but is this really all you have as an option?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And that's that," Sasuke interrupted, almost a bit eagerly. "Attend to your first task in cleaning my room." He lead his way to his bedrrom.

"Sasuke, wait!" Mikoto called, 'There's something-"

Sasuke opened the door and pushed Sakura inside. "Get to it."

_-Giggle-_

Sasuke looked up and found a brunette woman with emerald-colored eyes in a jade-green dress sitting on his bed, smiling playfully. "Are you always this aggressive?" she asked.

Sakura regained her balance and looked at the beautiful Princess before her. "Umm.."

Mikoto arrived at the bedroom and sighed. "Sasuke," se explained, "This is your new fiancee... Keiko Higuchi. She is the Princess of the Rain Kingdom."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, but then anger overtook him. "MY NEW FIANCEE?!" he shot his mother a glare. "How could you arrange a marriage without my approval?!"

"I don't need your approval!" Mikoto rose her voice, shocking the whole room. "We need two kingdoms to unite NOW or market trade will end!" She calmed down and looked at Sakura. "I'm terribly sorry, Sakura," she mumbled sadly.

Keiko looked at Sakura scornfully. "Sakura?"

Sakura realized that the Queen was apologizing and looked at her, shock in her eyes. A smile forced itself on her dry rosey lips as she spoke, "Please, Queen Mikoto..do not apologize. I have no part in this."

"No part?" Sasuke asked himself.

_The hell with this! _Keiko rushed over to Sasuke and linked arms with him. "Thank you for your grace, Queen Mikoto," she bowed, "Prince Sasuke and I will live a long, happy, MARRIED life. And I shall bear him many sons- he will be a very proud man with ME by his side." As she said this, she smirked at Sakura sadistically. "And the pink one shall be our maid."

Sasuke glared at the arrogant woman holding him in place. _Why you.._

"Come, my Prince," she purred and pulled him out the room. "Let us eat. I am famished." She gave Sakura one last smirk and finally disappeared with Sasuke.

Sakura bit her lip and bowed her head in grief. _Witch._

Mikoto attempted to say something, but only shook her head and exited the room as well with a heavy heart.


	19. Bath Time

Keiko jabbed her fork into her salad uncertainly and looked up at Sasuke across from her. "Umm.."

"Don't talk to me," Sasuke cut her off, "I'm not in the mood. I'm not even HUNGRY!" He pierced his knife into the white, squishy thing on his plate and lifted it up curiously. "Is this even edible?" He shook it and white fluids squirted from its "pores". He made a disgusted face at this.

Keiko smiled proudly and giggled. "It's tofu," she stated, "It's very healthy!" She lifted a piece of lettuce to her lips and popped it into her mouth.

Sasuke threw his tofu back on to his plate and pushed the meal away. "As long as I don't have to eat it, I consider myself healthy."

_Tink-_

"Woops."

Keiko and Sasuke turned and saw Sakura looking down at the floor, dressed in rags. "I'm sorry!" she said hastily and bent down to pick up the glassware she dropped. "I'm not used to this kind of thing, hehe..."

"What in the world are you wearing, idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"It's called clothes, MORON," Sakura replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Speak to the Prince with respect, maid!" Keiko snapped fiercely, "Or I will have you beheaded for your insolence!"

Sasuke glared at the Princess. _Damn you, you old hag! You're ruining the only fragment of freedom I have left!_

Sakura twitched. _You must be kidding! Chih! _Grudgingly, she bowed to Sasuke and muttered, "My apologies...PRINCE." She frowned in disgust and looked away, not wanting to look at him.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's smooth, light red lips as he chuckled in his own thoughts. _Personal Maid. _"Yo."

"..."

Keiko looked at her fiancee with curiosity. "Hmm?"

"Maid, draw my bath," Sasuke demanded firmly, "I must cleanse myself. And you will be there to accompany me."

Sakura flushed deep red and looked at Sasuke, flabbergasted. "He- she- I- Bath- water...body...say...HUH?!!" she babbled on.

"What?!" Keiko shrieked, furious, "I FORBID her to do such a thing!"

"She's MY personal maid," Sasuke confirmed, standing up, "She does whatever I tell her to do. You can't close that privilage from me. This is MY castle..she is MINE." He looked at Sakura's pale face. "To order around, that is."

In her head, Sakura was running around like crazy. _Noo! I do NOT want to touch that perv's body! Much less SEE it! Or do I?_

Keiko huffed, knowing he was right. "..."

"Let's go," Sasuke said and led Sakura to the bathing room.

**HELP ME!! **Sakura mouthed to herself as she left with the amused Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura waited outside the dressing room as Sasuke undressed himself. Each time she heard a piece of clothing material fall, her blush deepened and her heartbeat quickened. "There's a wall!" she told herself, "A wall!" 

"Keep it down," Sasuke grumbled, "You're not going to see me until I actually get IN to the water."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Gee," she mumbled, "How wonderful of a thought."

"Unless you prefer seeing me NOW."

"EH?!"

Sasuke slid the door open and stepped out in his birthday suit. "Well?"

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically and her whole face looked like it was going to pop. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed and threw the towels she was holding at him. "COVER YOURSELF FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Sasuke gave her a bored look and wrapped one of the towels around his slim waist. "Aww, what's the matter?" he asked in a sarcastic manner, "Is my body too unshaped?"

"N-no!" Sakura stammered and turned her back on him, "It's- it's e-eh..."

He yawned. "Too hot?"

"No! It's just your- aahh! I can't even say it!"

"Ooh- I got it. My ding-a-ling."

Sakura felt her heart jump and covered her ears. "You perv!" she shouted, "Did you HAVE to mention it?!!"

"I know you like it." Sasuke smirked.

"Ugh!" Sakura, forgetting his nudity, turned around. To her relief, though, he had the towel on. "You stubborn, hot-headed, fool!"

"So you admit I'm hot?"

"That wasn't the hot I was referring to!"

"So you DO admit I'm hot. I'm so flattered."

"Urrrgghhh! Just...GET INTO THE BATH!" Sakura huffed and looked away. _The nerve of this guy!_

Sasuke held back a chuckle as he stepped into the tepid water. _That is so like her to lose her temper over a small matter. _When the water reached mid-thigh, he removed his towel and buried himself underwater. "Aahh.." he sighed.

Sakura watched him with annoyance_. Good thing this steam is covering him_. She looked down and saw the discarded towel float towards her. "..."

"Well?" Sasuke blurted, "Take it and fold it up."

"I am NOT touching something that touched your privates!" Sakura yelled. "There could be STUFF in that thing that I don't even wanna know what they are!"

"Chill. It's not like I did things with that towel."

"WHAT?!"

"Just fold it. Unless you want..."

"I'll fold it." Sakura cautiously reached out for the towel. _I know he'll want to get up to do it himself if I won't. I need to spare my virgin eyes! _Her index finger was just hovering over the damp piece of cloth...

"Woops..." a sarcastic tone came.

Sakura's eyes widened. _What now?!_

Sasuke "accidentally" pushed Sakura into the water and sighed. "How clumsy of me."

"Yaaah!" Sakura shrieked as she plunged into the warm liquid. She resurfaced and coughed. "Sasuke, you jerk! Look what you did!"

"It's convenient," Sasuke spoke in an indifferent tone, "It was time for you to scrub me clean anyway." He threw her a sponge and relaxed himself on a rock. "Get to it."

"No way! I am never touching you when you're naked!"

"Do you want me to call the guards and lie to them that you attacked me? You can be killed for it."

"That sounds better than giving you a sponge bath..."

"Guards..?" Sasuke rose his voice.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura picked up the sponge and swam to him. "You'd better stay still, or else!"

"Hn."

Sakura gulped and began scrubbing his back, blushing in the process. After that, she went to the arms and then the neck. All that was left was his chest... "Oh...no.." she whispered.

Sasuke yawned and laid back as she stood in front of him, staring at his glistening, moist chest. "Are you going to admire me all day?" he asked.

"I-I am NOT admiring you!"

"Says the girl gawking at me like I'm some GOD."

"Listen you!"

"I'm getting cold. Hurry up and start scrubbing."

"Grr.." Sakura swallowed her pride and inched herself toward the lazy-looking Prince. "Fine but don't you DARE move or relse I will pinch you!"

Sasuke moved his lips mockingly and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

From behind the paper-thin doors, a shadowy figure eavesdropped on the whole thing. _She's not taking him that easily._ She bit her lip and laid her sharp nails on the doors.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura shot Sasuke one last dirty look before bending down to eye-level with his well-toned torsoe. She stretched the sponge out with her shaky, pale hand and swallowed another lump in her throat. She let out a startled squeak when Sasuke suddenly placed a firm grip on her wrist and made her drop the sponge into his other free hand. She looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"I'm really starting to freeze," Sasuke grumbled. "If you're that slow and I get a cold, I'll add more chores to your 'To-Do' list." He slammed the sponge back into her hand and yanked her closer to him. "You want that...Haruno?"

Sakura nearly slipped and unconsciously clung held onto his bare shoulder. Feeling the heat of his body, she nearly blushed. "No!" she spat, trying to compose herself, "I was ABOUT to start until you grabbed my now-aching wrist!"

"Less talking more scrubbing, slave!"

"I have a name you jerk!"

"Yeah, I know. It's SLAVE."

"You're the most intolerable, spoiled, selfish, egotistic little BRAT I have ever met! I don't know how I can-" Sakura gasped when Sasuke wrapped his strong fingers around her delicate neck and glared at her with his fiery, black orbs. Her eyes widened when she realized that his face was nearing hers. She let out a soft "Umph!" and dug her nails into his hand.

Sasuke forced back a smirk and continued to inch towards her, ignoring the pain in his hand. He then stopped, making sure that his lips were not close to touch her lips, but his breath was. He examined her small form, taking in each detail. _Hmm...though she is struggling, there is no fear shown within her eyes. She seems to be using not even half her strength..little resistance. If I add these things up, I'd say she actually WANTS me to continue with what I am doing. Hehehe...the little witch._

Sakura furrowed her brows upon seeing Sasuke eye her intensely. _What's this mad-man thinking NOW? _A smirk spread across his face, making her nervous. "L-let go of me," she uttered quietly.

Sasuke let out a soft, low chuckle. "Now why in the world would I want to do that?" He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I know you want my kisses more than anything.."

Sakura turned to a deep shade of red and turned to him yelling, "You are misunderstanding things! Your kisses I scorn! Your ideas of CHORES I scorn! It's you I scorn the most, Sasuke Uchiha!"

With that said, Sasuke grabbed her face fiercely and gave her a hot and passionate kiss. He noticed that her arms were about to rise and quickly took possession of her wrists. He pulled away from the kiss and mumured, "If you truly do scorn me and my kisses, then retaliate, Sakura! My grip on your wrists are not strong or forceful!" Before his pink-haired mistress could reply, Sasuke locked their lips in another kiss.

Sakura's senses flew out the window within this moment. _What does he want from me? I CAN'T love him! I HAVE to fight back! C'mon, Sakura! Slap him! Beat against his chest! Do something! _She struggled to raise her right hand to slap him but screamed when someone's sharp hand had gotten to her exposed face. The face caused her to tear herself away from Sasuke and to fall into the hot water below.

"You wretched tramp!" Keiko shrieked angrily. "With your hideous, impure lips on my Prince's own!"

Sasuke glanced at Keiko and turned her to him. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted, furious.

Keiko, blinded by rage and jealousy, let out a cry and scratched his face with her nails. "I feel no mercy for you anymore! I saw the whole thing you dirty man! Uggh!" She gave his wounded cheek a painful slap and stomped off.

Sakura stood up and held back hot tears of humility and disgrace. She held up her hand to her pained cheek and mumbled, "How could you?"

Sasuke rubbed his hand against his bloody cheek and looked at her. "What?"

"How could you kiss me...AGAIN?!"

"Just because!"

"Ohh, so right! Just because you don't like your new fiancee you take out your anger on me by kissing me repeatedly?! You might think that I don't care, but you're wrong! Dead wrong! It hurts me inside everytime my lips touch yours!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I lo..." Sakura trailed off as her face turned pale.

Sasuke didn't smirk or smile. He simply finished for her, "Love you."

Sakura's blush deepened in shade as she turned away from him. "I wouldn't call it love. More like infatuation." She felt Sasuke's deep stare on her and continued. "It'll just pass by for me."

Sasuke bit his lip and bowed his face, his bangs hiding his eyes. "It won't for me."

Sakura looked at him, a bit of surprise in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura." Sasuke lifted his head and turned to her, his expression serious. "I think..."

"What?" Sakura urged impatiently.

"I think I'm i-"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto interrupted as she entered the bathing room. "I just heard everything from Princess Keiko!" She walked over to him and inspected his damaged cheek. Her eyes seemed to glint. "How could you?" she asked. "She is your fiancee! Sakura is no longer..." She looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Queen Mikoto," Sakura interrupted, "I understand perfectly well that I have no romantic business with your son." Sasuke looked at her, a bit of shock shown on his face. She averted his gaze and continued, "He was merely toying with me. He sought entertainment."

"My word!" Mikoto gasped and turned to her flushed son. "Sasuke, is this true?!"

Seeing that he was planning on opposing the thought, Sakura quickly added, "I will reurn to my Kingdom..to see my mother."

"Did she not banish you?"

"I will beg for her forgivness, Your Highness."

* * *

**Omg I'm sry for the long wait pplz..**

**Well I hope this chappie's ok. Plz ignore the mistakes if there are any XP**

**I didn't have time to edit it..**


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke looked at Sakura silently. _You're leaving?_

The Queen opened her mouth, t to say something, but then closed it again. After a few moment's thought, the dark-haired woman gave a sincere sigh and finally spoke. "I do not think that is a good idea, Sakura. But since you are her daughter, you mother deserves to hear from you."

Sakura bowed and headed towards the door. But she stopped in her tracks momentarily and mumbled, "I don't think she considers me as her daughter anymore..." The pink-haired girl opened the door and left the room.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke and walked over to him. "Sasuke..." She touched his shoulder and received a sharp rejection made lucid by an instant jerk away from her touch. It seemed as though the Queen's fingers now held poison.

"I remembered I had something to do," Sasuke elucidated and left without another word.

* * *

Sakura folded her clothes while holding back tears furiously. Flashbacks of Sasuke's kiss repeated its appearances within her mind. "That jerk!" she sobbed quietly, "Why did he have to go and do that?!" She threw one of her garments onto the bed and fell on her knees, unable to stand any longer. "Why..."

A knock came to the door and it opened. The person took a few steps in and then stopped.

Sakura wiped away some of her tears and turned to the visitor. Realizing who it was, she quickly stood up and cleared her throat. "I-I...umm..."

"Just...be quiet." Sasuke closed the door and sat down on an armchair. "I have something I feel I need to tell you."

Sakura shook her head and resumed packing. "Sasuke, I really don't have time for your idiotic excuses. I have to leave this place as soon as possi-" She felt something strong grip her wrist and pull her down. With a yelp, the young girl helplessly fell into the arms of her guilty company. "Wha-what are you doing now?!"

"You have to listen to me, Sakura! This is important!"

"...do I WANT to hear it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then screw you I don't have to put up with you any longer." Sakura retreated her wrist and stood up sharply.

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan and stood up was well. "Can't you just hear me out?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Why you..."

"What you gonna do about it? HUH?"

"You little... URRGGH! Sometimes I don't even know why I- ...Never mind."

Sakura looked at the young Uchiha curiously. "Why you what?" she asked, her voice in a hushed tone.

Sasuke turned away. "Nothing."

"What were you going to say?"

Losing his patience, Sasuke turned to Sakura once again and yelled, "Are you deaf woman?! I said NEVER MIND and NOTHING! What of those words do you not understand?!"

Sakura glared at him. _That IS IT! _"You jerk!" she screamed, "I'm just asking you nicely to finish your lame old sentence and then you yell at me! What's you deal?!"

"Oh, so now you're calling something I never said lame? That is so shallow."

"Shallow? Me? Ha! You're the one who insults people just by looking at them! You're as shallow as...as... a sink full of dish water!"

"Excuse me?"

"I just can't stand you!"

"The feeling's mutual there!"

The pair glared at each other one last time and then turned opposite directions with a huff. After a moment's silence, the male was the first to stir. "I... What I meant to say..." Sakura turned around slightly, curiosity in her eyes.

A loud knock on the door silenced Sasuke. "Maid!" a guard demanded, "Your time is up! Hurry out this instance or we will have to dismiss you by force!"

Sighing, Sakura resumed in packing the last of her things. "Understood."

Sasuke turned to the pink-haired servant and frowned. "You're really leaving aren't you?" He chuckled lightly. "I thought you were just joking."

Sakura closed her bag and hung it around her shoulder. "Sasuke, at times like this, joking is no longer within my vocabulary. I have to go now... Live well and prosper. I wish you well." Having said that, she averted his gaze and rushed out the door without looking back. _It'll only hurt more if I were to see his reaction..._

Sasuke watched her hurried walking in disbelief. "Am I really this helpless now?" he asked in a hushed tone.

At the gates, Queen Mikoto waited for Sakura to bid her farewell. When Sakura came along, she gave the former Princess a small, but genuine embrace. She then whispered, "To tell the truth, Sakura, it is YOU that I've always wanted as a daughter-in-law."

Sakura gasped, crying silently. Smiling, she whispered back, "My Queen, you have not the slightest idea just how much happiness your words have brought me... Thank you." When the dark-haired woman pulled away, she ran out the gates, wiping her eyes.

* * *

Queen Mitsukai sat on her throne patiently, watching the large doors before her. "Any moment now..."

The doors opened and Sakura entered quietly. _My mother... She was waiting? _Quickly remembering her manners, she bowed down. "Your Majesty."

The sadistic Queen smirked mentally. "Hath thou learned her reproofs?"

Sakura caught on to her mother's 'game' quickly and replied, "Aye, my Queen. Thou shalt not be disgruntled in what I offer with meek hands and dry lips."

Careful to not let a smile escape her cold lips, the Queen nodded in approval. "I see you still remember your lessons, Sakura. I am not at all disappointed...at the moment."

"..."

"I may perhaps CONSIDER taking you back as my daughter. Are you satisfied?"

"Only if you wish it."

"A wise reply. Hmm... Very well. I shall redeem you. From this day forth, you will be remembered and known as the Princess. However, displease me again, I will not be so merciful." Queen Mitsukai ran her slender fingers through her silver locks. ""I will have you beheaded or hanged."

Sakura bit her lip, her chest throbbing. _My own mother...wants me dead... Is my life truly worth living?_

"You are dismissed."

Sakura rose and left the throne room, shaking. _No, I don't think it is. _She stopped in her tracks. "Mother... I am afraid that I must pass upon your decision. I wish to stay a maid...if that is alright."

"Is that your final decision?"

"...y-yes."

'Very well. You will stay a maid. Now begone. Get out of my sight."

"I-I..." Sakura shook her head and left.

When Queen Mitsukai was sure that she was alone, she let out a small smile and caressed her own cheeks. "At least she is safe," she mumbled to herself, "Any signs of affections may spoil her." She then brought her hand to her heart. "That I fear."

* * *

That night, Sasuke arrived at the Cherry Tree Kingdom. As he neared the palace, he pulled his hood higher to conceal his identity. _You're coming back Sakura, like it or not._

"Hey, you!" a palace guard shouted, "What are you doing here? Peasants are left in the village!" Seeing that the dark visitor was not stopping, the guard raised his sword. "I order you to stop!"

The figure came to a slow stop and spoke in a deep, quiet tone, "And I order you to put down your weapon."

"And just who are you to order ME?"

"It is I, the Prince." Sasuke pulled down his hood and shot the man a glare. "Now do as I say or I will see to your punishment personally."

The guard lost his valor and dropped to his knees with the sword thrown aside. "Please forgive me, Sire. I had no idea..."

"Save your pitiful excuses," Sasuke spat. "If you are truly ashamed, show me to the throne room. I must see the Queen."

"Y-yes, of course!" The guard kept his sword and rose quickly. "This way, great Prince."

The guard lured Sasuke through the gates and courtyard and then opened the giant doors. When he saw a glimpse of the Queen inside, he said, "Your Majesty, Prince Sasuke."

Queen Mitsukai turned to the doors and watched as the Prince walked in. "Prince Sasuke, what a surprise. What is your business in my Kingdom?"

Sasuke walked up to the Queen barbarically and bluntly replied, "I came to see your daughter."

"So vague. Hm. Shame that she refuses to be a Princess."

"What?"

"I offered to rename her, but she reasoned that she prefers being a maid. What am I to do then but respect her wishes? Her, oh so strange, wishes..."

"So then... Am I unable to see her?"

"I'm afraid so."

Sasuke sighed and paced around. "..."

The Queen, for once in others' eyes, lit a faint smile. "However, there is still a way."

Sasuke looked up at her. "There is?"

"I am hosting a ball tomorrow night.Perhaps there, you could tell a certain maid what your heart desires..." Queen Mitsukai smirked upon seeing Sasuke's dark eyes thin. "I wish to invite you."

Sasuke regained composure and cleared his throat. "Ahem, but I have nothing but this to wear."

"Do not worry. I will take care of your apparels. Now go. The maids will show you to your room."

Two brunette maids with sparkling blue eyes pranced to Sasuke and giggled. "This way, good Prince."

Sasuke followed the young women upstairs while swimming in his deep thoughts. _The ball, huh?_

**

* * *

**

I finally updated! Sorry I took so long everyone...

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. Spell check helped a lot. Plz review! Thanks!**


	22. Rise & Then Fall

_On the night of the ball..._

Sasuke stood in front of his mirror and fixed his black tuxedo. "Tonight," he grumbled, "This tux is not going to be in vain. I HAVE to straighten things out with her." He looked down at his gloved hands. "This may be my last chance."

A maid knocked on his door and said, "Prince, the ball is about to start. The Queen wishes you to be there for her speech. Please do make haste!" She giggled and ran off.

Sasuke ran a hand through his spikes and then stepped out the door. "That woman... So pushy." He made his way to the ballroom and joined the other guests as they awaited the Queen's arrival. The dark-haired Uchiha forced himself to look over the guests' heads, looking for a certain maid. "Where could she be..."

A plump, aristocrat woman turned around and gasped. "Oh my- You're Prince Sasuke! Ooh!" In her excitement, she embraced the young Prince as though he were her long lost son. The other guests gasped at the sight and the servants murmured. "My how you've grown!"

Sasuke, flustered and confused, struggled to break free from the embrace. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?! Let go of me this instant! Or I'll have the guards remove you!"

"Oh-hoo-hoo!" The woman released him and continued to laugh joyously. "Don't you remember me? I tended to you when you were just a baby! I was the most loyal babysitter in your Kingdom! But now look at you!" She pinched his cheeks. "You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

Sasuke winced and pried her fingers from his face. "Errr... Nice to see you again...then..."

"Oh, don't flatter! Call me Lucy!"

"I'd rather not..." A flash of pink caught Sasuke's eyes and he looked up. Nothing. _Sakura? _"Excuse me...um...Lucy. I have matters to attend to." He gently pushed himself past her and went to the food table. "I could have sworn that was her. Ooh... Punch!" He took a cup and filled it with the bright red liquid.

"About time I got a break," a voice sighed. The mysterious person bumped into the dark Prince. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-" She gasped. "Sasuke?!"

Sasuke turned around and choked, barely gripping his cup. Sakura was wearing a black apron and beneath it was a white half-sleeve and a very short skirt. She also had a scarf wrapped around her neck. "Sakura!" he coughed.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and gave him a glare. "What are you doing here now? Trying to get me into MORE trouble? Give me a break for once!" She pushed him aside and helped herself to some sushi and onigiri.

Sasuke placed his cup on the table and wiped his lips. "I umm... I heard about the ball and I was interested."

Sakura ignored him and shoved another sushi into her mouth.

"Alright fine I'll be straight with you. I wanted to apologize for getting you into trouble again. It's all my fault that you ended up like this. I just...ugh." Sasuke poured some more of the drink into his cup and drank it down. "I don't...know."

Sakura swallowed her food and cleaned her lips with a napkin. "I didn't know you drink," she told him.

He drank another cup-full down and looked at her with half-open eyes. "What..."

"I didn't know you drink," Sakura repeated and ate some strawberries dipped in chocolate. "How many cups have you drank?"

Sasuke shook his head and blinked a few times. "About...three I think?" he muttered, "Why does it matter? It's only juice."

Sakura coughed. "What are you talking about? That's cocktail! ALCOHOL cocktail."

Sasuke laughed a slow laugh. "Nah...can't be. 'Cause I'm not at all dr...whoa..." He lost balance and descended to the floor,only to stop in mid-air. He turned to his side and barely made out Sakura's figure. Her arms wrapped around his torsoe, keeping him half-standing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded quietly, "Look at you, you're drunk! I swear, it's like you weren't born a man!"

"Of course not... I was born a baby."

"Oh, be quiet! You know what I mean!" Sakura rolled her eyes and hoisted him up. "C'mmon." She helped him to the window and seated him on the couch. She sat next to him and took off her apron. "You're so irresponsible."

The open window allowed a gust of wind to tickle Sasuke's neck and he let out a sleepy chuckle. "Great job, Sakura. You put me in a freezer."

Realizing this, Sakura gasped. "Well it's your fault! If you hadn't gotten drunk!" She pouted and removed her scarf. "Here."

Faintly feeling the young woman's attempt to warm his neck with her scarf, Sasuke quickly took the scarf and wrapped it back around her neck, bringing some of her soft, pink locks to her front. "No...keep it," he mumbled, "A man shouldn't take a woman's scarf."

Sakura stared at him, slightly surprised. "I-I... You shouldn't be so stubborn! You're cold so just ta..." Her voice trailed off when Sasuke's arm stretched to her and his fingers ran through her hair. "S-Sasuke-"

"Your hair feels nice..." Sasuke interrupted, but softly for once. "...Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him, blushing. She had never heard him say her name in that tone before. "Sasuke I-I think you're...umm...a little too drunk," she stammered and was about to stand when Sasuke's hand ran from her hair to her cheek. She gasped and froze.

Sasuke looked up at her with somewhat sincere eyes and a smile placed his lips. "No, don't go...not yet."

Sakura licked and bit her dry lips and clutched her throbbing heart. _What's wrong with him?_

Queen Mitsukai finally entered the room and looked about her subjects, who in turn bowed. She turned her gaze to the window and found her daughter with the Prince. Much to everyone's surprise, she lit a bright and tearful smile. "I have an announcement to make," she announced, her voice unheard by the couple.

The guests listened closely.

"We have an engagement as of today. An engagement ...between..." She was unable to continue.

Sasuke sat up and drew closer to her until he could feel her breath and vice-versa. Looking deep into her emerald eyes, he finally whispered the words, "I've always loved you, Sakura."

The room seemed to turn quiet. Sakura gave Sasuke a look of shock. "Wh-wha...?" She was dumbfounded. Yesterday this guy got her into tortured her and got her into major trouble. Today he was confessing?! Before she could ponder any further, she felt him pull her closer. She looked at him.

Sasuke was unaware of his movements and began to close his eyes. _What just...happened..._

Sakura closed her eyes as well and and she met him in a deep kiss. _Sasuke..._

When the two parted, they turned to see that everyone was staring at them. They turned bright red and looked away. "...my daughter, Princess Sakura, and Prince Sasuke!" Queen Mitsukai finally finished.

Sakura shot Sasuke a cold glare. "Look where your drunk-ness has gotten us!"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Who said I was drunk?"

Sakura gasped. "You were conscious the whole time?! But that means...oh!" She blushed even more at her discovery. "You are such a jerk!" she cried quietly, placing a hand on her mouth.

"Heh, but I said what I needed to." He paused. "What I wanted to."

The Queen made her way to the pair and turned to her daughter. "Sakura, I never did the things I did to cause you pain," she stated, "I did it so you could learn to be independent and so that letting go of me in the future will be much easier on you."

Sakura nearly cried at that. "Mother..."

Queen Mitsukai turned strict once more. "Leave this Kingdom. Live with your new husband. Come back, and you're dead." She turned to Sasuke. "Keep her happy. Or else you're dead, too." She turned back to her guests and announced, "Let the dance...BEGIN!"

Everyone rushed to their partners and began the waltz. Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura and bowed. Sakura timidly accepted his request and off they waltzed to the dance floor. "Are you really going to marry me?" she whispered.

"Once we get back to my Kingdom, perhaps," Sasuke mused.

"Sasuke..."

"What? I can't make promises to ugly billboards like you."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled her closer and rest his chin on the crook of her neck. "Ssshhh..." he chided, "I'm just kidding."

Sakura frowned and kept silent. _Oh my goodness. Sasuke wants to marry me! But am I really ready to get married? _She looked at him sadly. _To be devoted to a guy like this? _

Sasuke felt her stare and looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"..." Sakura tore herself from the Prince. "I'm sorry!" she murmured and ran away.

"Wait, Sakura!" It was too late. The young maid had already disappeared into the dark halls. "I swear, that woman!" Sasuke cursed beneath his breath and ran after her. "Sakura!" He entered the hallway and was still barely able to see the pink-haired servant's figure from afar. "Sakura, stop!"

Sakura, as if she were snapped back, stopped in her tracks with a gasp. She turned around, her eyes glued to the floor. "I..."

"What was that all about? I thought everything was resolved!"

"Sasuke, I'm not so sure about this..."

Sasuke gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked and took a step forward.

"No!" Sakura cried, "Don't come any closer!"

"And why not?"

"Because...because...it's weird!"

"I just kissed you."

"It's weird-er!"

"You know what!" Sasuke started to run towards her.

"No!" Sakura turned heels and ran towards the garden. "Why are you so stubborn?! Go away!"

"Now is that anyway to treat your fiancee...HONEY?" Sasuke smirked when he cornered Sakura at the fountain. "What's REALLY bothering you?"

"Who...chff...mmmpphh...this...everything!" Sakura fumed. "Ugh! Sasuke... I don't know if I'm ready for this! I mean you're...well...YOU!"

Sasuke felt his vein tick. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Sakura instantly became nervous and stammered, "Well...umm...errrr... You're childish! You get mad easy and you...uh..move around too much." She looked away and mumbled, "It's kind of bothersome."

"Chi- sshh," Sasuke nearly cursed but then lit an obviously fake smile.

Sakura looked back up at him and gave him a nervous look. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

Sasuke let out a husky chuckle and began to unbutton his tux a bit. "Well since you think I'm childish..."

Sakura immediately turned red and began to retreat a little. "Wh-what are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

Ignoring her comments, Sasuke continued, "...I'll just show you how much I am so not like a child. You'll be amazed by my MANLYNESS." He inched towards her. "Eh? EHHHH?"

"No! You...you get away from me!"

Sasuke paused a bit and then "fake-lunged" at her. "Bah!"

Sakura jumped. Her shoe caught the edge of the fountain and she began to fall backwards. "Sa-saaaasuke!" she screamed and unconsciously grabbed his collar. "Eeeep!"

Sasuke, caught off-guard, helplessly fell along with the girl. "Oh what the hell- Let go of me!" he yelled.

Unfortunately, the couple both lost balance and fell into the cold running water of the fountain. They cried out simultaneously as they hit the water and silence followed afterwards. Sakura pursed her lips and glared at Sasuke dangerously. Sasuke looked back and grimaced. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Sakura formed what seemed like a "ch" sound with her teeth and stood up with a gruff. "Like I said," she huffed, red with fury, "CHILDISH!" She stepped out of the fountain and walked away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, but with no avail. Exhausted, he struggled to rise. Suddenly, Sakura returned and kicked him back in the water. He fell with an "Umph!" and stared at her, disbelief written on his face.

"Hmph!" Sakura turned and stomped off again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke forgot his weariness and jumped out of the fountain. "You get back here, Haruno!" he shouted and stomped off after her while shaking water off his shoes.

* * *

**There! I updated EARLY for once in like...a year! lol **

**Thank you all for your reviews in my last chappie. I am glad you all enjoyed it. I hope it was worth waiting for...**

**Well here's the following chappie. It's almost the end. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	23. Our Happiness

Sakura went through a door and locked it behind her. "Now look! He got me all soaked! Mother's going to be furious with me!" She sighed and squeezed some water from her hair.

"Sakura!" Sasuke turned the door's knob, but it would not budge. "Damnit!" he cursed, "Open this door!" He banged it a few times and then kicked it. "Damn you!" All of a sudden, the door flew open and hit the unsuspecting Uchiha on his nose. "WHAT THE HELL!!" he cried in pain and covered his sore nose with his hands.

Sakura looked at Sasuke sheepishly. "Hmm? You said to open the door. Did I hit you?"

"The hell you did!"

"GOOD." Sakura slammed the door back shut and Sasuke pounded on it in response.

"Woman, open this door!"

"No!"

"If you don't open this door right now, I swear I'll never forgive you for anything again!"

"I never asked for an apology, Uchiha!" Sakura leaned on the door and sighed, ignoring her cold body. _Why am I so angry at him? Sure he may have gotten us both...soaked...but still. It's not like he did anything super bad. _She closed her eyes and clenched her hand into a fist as the Prince on the other side shouted her name for the third time.

"Get out here right now!" Sasuke demanded. He soon found that the pink-haired woman was no longer responding and heaved a sigh. _I guess she left. Argh! What did I do to mess up this time? _He sat down on the floor and removed his wet jacket and collared shirt. He threw them aside.

Sakura opened the door a little and peeked outside. No one. "Wonder where he is..." she mumbled and opened the door a little wider.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and popped up in front of her.

"Aaaaahk!" Sakura shrieked and made an attempt to close the door. Sasuke quickly put his arm out and stopped the door from closing. "Sasuke, let go! I don't want to reason with you right now!"

"Then when will you?"

"When you get a brain!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he forced the door to completely open. "Look, I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not childish," he stated.

"Which explains why you forced that door open," Sakura backfired, "And with a girl, too. You're low, Sasuke!" The dark-haired male advanced towards her and she moved away a little. "Sasuke, don't even try anything! I'm mad at you, you hear me?!" He placed his hand on her cheek and she flinched. "No, get away from me! I don't want you near me!"

Sasuke quickly took this as an opening and pulled her into an embrace. "Stop it."

Sakura struggled for a while, but then stopped. _He's so warm...despite the fact that he's all soaked up and stuff._

"Do you really want me to stay away from you?" He felt her shake her head and smiled to himself. "I thought so."

Sakura pulled away from him and said, "You confuse me, Sasuke."

"How so?"

"I want to know... How do you REALLY feel about me? And don't make any smart comments. It'll ruin the moment." Sakura folded her arms and eyed him expectantly, tapping her foot. "Tell me already."

Sasuke looked around uncertainly, running a hand through his damp hair. "Sakura," he breathed, "I'm not one to say things like that."

"Tell me or else I really will be mad at you," the Princess threatened.

_What am I supposed to say? There are so many things that I feel when I'm with you, Haruno. _"Well..." Sasuke started and averted her gaze as he spoke. "When I'm with you, I don't feel...alone."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes softening and lips parting in surprise. "What do you mean? You're never alone."

_Ah...I knew she wouldn't get it! _Sasuke scratched his head and walked a few steps away from her, trying to figure out what to say next. "You see, even though I'm with admirers, friends, family, and other sorts of people, I can't really feel much 'joy' in being with them as I do with you. You're fun to argue with, the way your expression goes from rigid to soft... Those are what keep me company within conscience."

Silence lingered in the air.

Sakura placed a hand on her mouth and began to laugh, catching Sasuke's attention. "I'm sorry," she chuckled, "It's just that...you sound so hilarious saying that!"

"What?! How the hell was my confession hilairous? Do you have any idea just how much ego I had to deflate just to say that stuff!"

"Next time don't use big words- that way it won't sound so funny when you say it."

"Must you criticize me for everything?" Sasuke folded his arms and huffed. "It's not like your grammar is any better..." he mumbled under his breath.

Sakura stopped laughing and glared at him. "What did you just say?" she snapped.

"Nothing, nothing."

The pink-haired maiden approached her dark-haired Prince and rest her head on his back, surprising him a little. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

_She's sorry?_

"I asked you how you felt about me...and I laughed. It was heartless of me."

Sasuke blinked slowly and then grasped her hands that hovered beside his. They interwind fingers, gasping silently at the friction. A small smile crept to his face. "Thank you," he elucidated.

_When you say thank you to me_

_For some reason it hurts._

Sakura brought his hand towards her, causing her partner's body to turn.

_Like a magic spell that doesn't..._

She freed her hands from his.

_Become undone even after the good bye._

Pulled him down by the collar.

_A hint of bitterness..._

Crashed his cold lips against hers.

_The flavor of life._

Thunder struck, rain fell.

The felicity of the kiss swept Sasuke's senses. As Sakura's solicitous fingers clenched his collar tighter, his hands traveled up her body and soon found their way to her hair. He frowned a little and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He ignored the raindrops that came between their lips as they briefly parted for air and linked once more.

A tear fell from Sakura's eye as she felt Sasuke's fingertips touch her scalp. She was scared but at the same time beyond ecstatic. She smiled a little at this, knowing full well that she was finally feeling the true essence of love.

_For fear and happiness to create this feeling... It's truly beautiful._

Sasuke pulled away gently. "Please..." his softened voice whispered, "Love me earnestly from now on."

"Only if you promise me the same thing," Sakura answered without much hesitation. _I know how I feel about you now. _She didn't receive a voiced reply- only another loving kiss- which she returned with much passion. _I've always known, haven't I?_

_

* * *

**1 year later...**_

"Oi!" Sasuke called from afar, holding a polo stick. "Sakura, don't make me play this all by myself!"

Sakura pursed her lips. "Hmm..." She looked down and mumbled, "He's quite bossy, isn't he?"

Sasuke, from his distance, could not hear what the pink-haired woman was mumbling on about on her side. Annoyed, he walked over to her. "Sakura," he fussed, "You promised to play with me. Last week remember? We had a deal so c'mmon!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. She walked past him and cried out into the air, "When you grow up, I hope you have better manners! But if you have the same temper, that's okay, too!"

"Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked, very puzzled.

Sakura turned around, a smile on her face. This smile was of pure happiness. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I hope that one day..." she now spoke quietly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "You'll grow up to be as great of a man...as your father." She placed a hand lovingly on her stomach and caressed it.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _No way... It couldn't be! Could it?! _He knew full well of the situation now. He ran over to Sakura's side and held her shoulders, shaking. "Sakura, you're serious?"

She nodded.

"Are you really..."

She nodded again, tears streaming down her tinted cheeks.

"When? How long?"

"It's been three months. The doctor confirmed it was a boy just two weeks ago."

Sasuke smiled even more and his eyes began to water a little. "Whoa..." he breathed, "No way... This is- This is-" He looked down at her stomach and up again at her.

Sakura gave him an approving grin. "Yes," she sniffed.

Sasuke fell to his knees and held her belly adoringly, pride and happiness welling up inside of him. He quickly ran back out to the meadows and cheered loudly, "I have a son! A SON! My beautiful wife is having a son! OUR son!"

Sakura chuckled at her husband's excitement. "You hear that?" she whispered to the young one that slept inside her, "That's the voice of your father- Uchiha Sasuke."

**_The end._

* * *

**

_**---** **Author's Note:** _

**_Whoa... It's been a LONG time since I updated. Ehehehe... Sorry. I hope this ending made up for it though. Sadly, that is the conclusion to our little drama. Hope you enjoyed it everyone!_**


End file.
